


Teaching & Learning

by FanboyPhaedrus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bath Sex, Bottom Draco, Draco Malfoy-centric, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Well-Meaning Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanboyPhaedrus/pseuds/FanboyPhaedrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaching is no easy profession.  Albus Dumbledore just wants to support his students.  Even the bad ones.  Even Draco Malfoy. </p><p>In a world where the dark lord was defeated, Harry's generation grow up without the looming threat of war.  Which means they have to be regular teenagers and make their own trouble.  Fortunately, Draco is very good at that!  Perhaps he just needs someone to be a good influence on him...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Difficult Pupils

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little AU scenario I dreamed up. Yes, it's Dumbledore/Draco. Yes, it has explicit content. Yes, I have a kink for older men.... #sorrynotsorry! 
> 
> Explicit sexual content. Teacher/Student relationship. Age gap relationship. Bad language. Mild school yard violence. Some angst. Some humour. 
> 
> It's not too angsty and emotional, because they are not my OTP, just a naughty little diversion...  
> My plan is to upload one chapter per day for the next 9 days.  
> Enjoy! x

Albus Dumbledore sighed deeply.  He often did that.  He observed the students hurrying about the school at lesson change over, from his vantage point above the court yard.  They were all so different, each and every one of them.  Hundreds and hundreds of individual people with their own complex emotions.  It was a huge responsibility, looking after all of them.  Being the head teacher, the pastoral figure above all of these young people. 

You had to be careful not to get too emotionally involved, of course, because that would probably kill you.  But you care.  Of course you care.  And you hope they will come to you if they need support.  You flatter yourself that they will trust you, look up to you, turn to you for advice and tell your their secrets.  Then you will be able to advise them against doing all the things that you did when you were their age.  Because as a responsible adult, a teacher no less, this is what you must do. 

Sometimes it's easy.  Some of them warm to you, they come to you all the time.  They want your attention, they talk to you.  They are likeable, amiable, relatable.  You can empathise with them easily.  Nice, decent young people.  Like Harry Potter.  The poor orphaned boy.  His parents died in the war, defeating the dark lord, freeing the wizarding world from evil and oppression.  Albus had always liked Harry.  He had liked his parents too, they were good people.  Albus looked out for Harry in a paternal way, even though Harry had Sirius, his god father, to take care of him.  Harry had always liked Dumbledore too.  He came to him for advice, talked to him, looked up to him, the way teachers hope their students will.  Harry was an absolute pleasure, to teach, to talk to...  If only they were all like that.  And in truth, many of them were.  There were lots of good ones:  Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbot, Neville Longbottom...  There were many lovely students.  Then there was Draco Malfoy. 

They say no one is born bad, and you really want to believe that, but then you meet a child like Draco Malfoy.  Of course if you've also met his father, it sort of puts it in context, so you try to be sympathetic.  You try your best.  But by the Gods, he's a little horror.  Some of them are bound to hard to reach, you learn to accept that, but Draco Malfoy is downright impossible.  However, you believe in the goodness in all people, so you tell yourself the boy just needs help.  A nice person is buried within...  Deep within.  The question is, how do you reach out to those difficult pupils?   

Albus sighed again as he watched the tall, blond boy elbow two first year Ravenclaw students out of his way as he crossed the court yard.  He could easily have walked around them, Albus thought.  Draco lashed out at everyone, whether or not they had done anything to wrong him.  The boy was permanently poised to attack.  Attack.  The best form of defence, perhaps?  Albus mused.  Had Draco's bullying father caused him to always be defensive?  No matter how he rationalised it, he couldn't excuse Draco's poor behaviour.  He would have to speak to him.  Shoving someone out of the way might not be a major crime, in and of itself, but it was the underlying attitude that was the real concern. 

Draco's next class was History of Magic and Albus knew he could easily cut back along the corridor and apprehend the boy as he arrived.  He hurried down the stairs and sure enough, was at the classroom door in time to see Draco approach with his usual conceited swagger.  The boy hadn't noticed him and headed directly to the classroom door, shooting a nasty look at the group of Gryffindors who had arrived at the same time. 

'Draco Malfoy...'  Dumbledore's rich, deep voice rang through the corridor.  Many of the students jumped. 

Draco stopped in his tracks and sighed.  He paused for a second before turning round.  He then proceeded to approach the headmaster in the same casual manner in which he had strutted down the corridor. 

'What is it... professor?'  Draco pouted crossly.  He left a deliberate gap before the word 'professor' to give the impression he was not going to say it at all. 

'I would like to have a quiet word with you, Draco.  That is all.'  Dumbledore said calmly.

Draco sighed huffily. 

'What have I done now?'  He asked rudely.  Students nearby were listening. 

'What makes you think that you have 'done' anything?'  Dumbledore asked him. 

'Errr... Because you are **talking** to me?'  Draco retorted.  'I can count on one hand the times you've ever spoken directly to me, professor.  And every single one of them was because you thought I'd done something wrong.' 

This was neither fair nor accurate, Dumbledore thought, but it was cutting none the less.  If he had ever chastised Draco it had certainly been deserved.  Draco could hardly argue that he was unfairly persecuted, although Albus rather suspected that he might.  Had he **really** never spoken to Draco other than to admonish him?  That would be very poor form indeed. 

'If ever I have challenged you for poor behaviour, it has always been because you have displayed it.'  Dumbledore said fairly. 

'Bullshit!'  Snapped Draco.  Several students jaws fell open.  Even Dumbledore was taken aback.  'You hated me from the moment the sorting hat was put on my head and it shouted 'Slytherin'.'  Draco continued.  'So why don't you just tell me what I have done wrong, decide on my punishment and let me get on with my day?' 

This discourse, unsurprisingly, had attracted quite an audience.  Years of teaching had taught Albus that if there was one thing that would make a bad pupil act up, it was having an audience.  Calmly, he took hold of Draco's arm and guided him a few paces down the corridor, away from the disappointed onlookers who were being summoned into class. 

'Take your hands off me!'  Draco hissed, although he didn't flinch or try to pull away, if anything he moved closer.  

Dumbledore stopped and rested his hand on Draco's shoulder. 

'There really is no need to be so defensive, Draco.'  He began.  'I don't hate you.  I don't hate any of my students.  I saw you push past two younger pupils earlier, and I wanted to talk to you about that.' 

'So, basically, I **am** in trouble then?'  Draco replied. 

'It concerns me greatly that you behave so aggressively all the time, Draco.  Your rudeness when you speak to me is simply another example of it.  I feel that something may be troubling you, and I would very much like to help you if I can.'  Dumbledore said kindly.  It was a long shot, but sometimes you can catch a naughty student off guard with this kind of talk. 

Draco stiffened and straightened up.  It **had** caught him off guard. He was silent for a second.  He looked quite shaken.  His eyes glistened, as if maybe he was going to cry.  That had not been Dumbledore's intention at all.  Draco looked down at the floor. 

With a feather light touch, Dumbledore gently lifted Draco's chin.  Draco's eyes were wide and shining.  He frowned, confused by this kind gesture.  He had been expecting to be told off. 

'Are you alright, Draco?'  Dumbledore asked softly. 

His words seemed to jar Draco out of his trance-like state. 

'I'm fine.'  He snapped, jerking his head away from Dumbledore's hand.  'Are you going to give me detention or not?' 

'I'm not.'  Dumbledore said kindly.  'Not on this occasion.  I will simply inform you that I will be in my office until 9pm this evening.  If you felt that you wanted to come and speak to me, perhaps to apologise for your rudeness, or simply to talk to me, you may do so.'

Draco scowled. 

'Whatever.  Can I go to class now?' 

'You may.'  Dumbledore replied. 

Draco left without another word and he did not look back. 

Dumbledore walked slowly away.  He had learnt three things from that little encounter.  Firstly, Draco thought that he hated him.  Secondly, Draco did not know how to respond to kindness.  Thirdly, Draco's skin was as soft as velvet.

Draco slunk into class and slouched down in his chair.  This particular class was usually a good time for a nap, but today Draco's mind was working overtime.  That brief encounter had given him plenty to think about.  Dumbledore had just been very kind to him.  

Draco had noticed three unexpected things from their exchange.  Firstly, Dumbledore had **chosen** not to punish him.  Secondly, Dumbledore had a surprisingly strong grip.  Thirdly, Dumbledore's touch had sent shivers through him. 

He hadn't anticipated that, not at all.  Draco frowned.  Was Dumbledore attractive?  He was old, certainly, but there was something about him.  He was powerful, and he could be gentle.  Draco's mind wondered.  What would it be like to kiss him...? 

This was really wrong, Draco told himself, which only made him want to think about it all the more.  As far as student/teacher crushes went, this one was about as odd as you could get, Draco thought to himself.  However, whatever it was he had felt when Dumbledore touched his face, he wanted more of it.  Lots more.  Draco smiled a devious smile.  This would not be easy, but he liked a challenge.

                           *                              *                         *                        *                                *    

Draco stared at his reflection in the mirror in the Slytherin dormitory bathroom.  He tilted his head from one side to the other, pleased with his profile.  His skin was immaculate and his hair freshly washed.  He sprayed himself liberally with scent.  He applied a subtle lip gloss and pouted at the glass, practicing his game face. 

He had done his research too.  From the pocket of his trousers he pulled a folded piece of paper.  He straightened it out and looked at the photograph of Gellert Grindlewald. 

Grindlewald was very handsome Draco thought.  But so was he, and they weren't dissimilar.  Grindlewald's hair was more of a rich, honey colour than Draco's striking white blond.  However, he had the same type of bone structure.  Defined cheekbones and a clean jaw line.  Large eyes and long lashes.  Draco applied the lash lengthening charm he had so often seen his mother perform.  The young Grindlewald had worn his hair a little longer than Draco's.  It fell right to his shoulders.  Draco usually scraped his own hair back with gel, but if he didn't, it fell almost to his chin.  This evening, he left it down, combing it so it fell softly around his face, framing his delicate features.  He smiled and wondered why he hadn't worn it like this before. 

Crabbe's voice came suddenly through the door. 

'What the fuck are you doing in there, Malfoy?' 

'Your mum!'  Draco shouted back crossly. 

'Get the fuck out!'  Crabbe replied, not rising to Draco's comment.  'People are waiting you know!' 

Draco took a last glance at himself.  Yes, he was pretty perfect!  He opened the door and pushed past Crabbe who was right outside. 

Crabbe stared at Draco's new hairstyle and laughed. 

'Sorry sweetheart!'  He drawled.  'But shouldn't you be in the girls dorm?' 

'Shouldn't you be in the great lake with the rest of the pond life?'  Draco retorted sharply. 

'What have you done with your hair, Malfoy, you look a right ponce!'  Crabbe said. 

'I've washed it and brushed it.'  Draco said.  'Basic personal grooming activities, you might like to try them some time.' 

'Whatever.'  Crabbe barked.  'You look like a rent boy, that's all.' 

'Shame no one in this dump could afford me!'  Draco replied as he chose a black scarf to wrap around his neck. 

'Take it you've got a date?'  Crabbe asked.

'Yes.'  Said Draco.  'Only the other person doesn't know it's a date yet.' 

Crabbe laughed. 

'Good luck then!'  He said. 

'I don't need luck, I'm irresistible.'  Draco answered as he strutted out of the dormitory.

Albus hadn't expected a visitor.  In truth he had almost forgotten the conversation with Draco Malfoy that had taken place that morning.  So many things happened in a day, even a quiet day, he often found he made appointments he forgot and promises he couldn't keep.  He would have worried it was his age, only he remembered clearly that this had been happening ever since he started teaching.  It wasn't an age thing.  It was a result of constantly spreading yourself too thinly and making far too many demands of yourself. 

He sat comfortably by the fire in his office, indulging himself by smoking a pipe of his favourite sandalwood tobacco, a treat he occasionally allowed himself.   The rich, heady aroma filled the air.  He had been working all evening, drafting out midterm reports for the new cohort of first years.  They had been in school only 6 weeks.  He had hardly seen them, some he had never even spoken to.  Yet he was expected to find a pertinent, personal comment to make about each one of them.  Something that would reassure the parents that they were settling in. Or something that would flag up any potential issues, to make sure he covered his staff in the event of any child performing poorly in the end of year exams.  At least being the headmaster meant he could carry out this task in the luxury of his own office.  Not like when he had first started teaching and had to try to commandeer a quiet corner of the staffroom for marking pupils work.  He had a lovely office, and he was thankful for it every day.  It had a roaring fire and a comfortable sofa, allowing him to be hospitable whenever he had visitors.

The knock at the door came as a surprise.  The surprise redoubled when, after he shouted 'Enter!', the tall, slender figure of Draco Malfoy crept nervously into the room. 

'Mr Malfoy.'  Dumbledore said, their conversation coming back into his mind.  'This is an unexpected pleasure.' 

Draco pouted crossly.  He had prepped himself on the way up to the office.  He had to be careful not to act too differently at first because he could end up giving the game away. 

'You told me to come and see you.'  He said defensively. 

'I **invited** you to come and see me.'  Dumbledore corrected him. 'I am very pleased that you have.  Do sit down, Draco.'  He gestured to the couch. 

Draco sat down, at the far end of the sofa.  It was not convenient.  Dumbledore was sitting in a chair and he was being told to sit on this sofa.  That would be challenging.  He would sit at the far end and be difficult.  That way, Dumbledore might come and join him on the sofa in an attempt to bring him round. 

'I'm not sorry for what I said to you.'  Draco informed him, folding his arms and looking away. 

Dumbledore almost missed the comment, so fascinated as he was by simply looking at Draco.  He couldn't recall ever seeing Draco out of his school uniform and in his casual clothes before.  It was interesting.  Dumbledore supposed it was hardly surprising that he was well dressed.  He may have been starved of love and kindness, but he had never wanted for material possessions.  His clothes were a stylish mix of traditional and contemporary wizarding garments.  He would never wear muggle clothes, of course.  He wore black trousers and a black top which was a cross between a shirt and a traditional robe.  It fell a few inches above his knees at the front and slightly longer at the back, making it look pretty and flowing.  The sleeves, he rolled up to above the elbow.  A fitted waistcoat gave the outfit shape and definition, showing off his slim build and a black silky scarf hung casually around his neck.  He wore his hair down too and it was alarmingly becoming!  Perhaps he only slicked it back for school, for convenience. 

Dumbledore shook himself.  He was staring.  And he had not responded to what Draco had said.

'You are not sorry?'  He repeated.  'If you have not come to apologise then you must have come to talk to me.'  He smiled.

'What do you want me to talk about?'  Draco asked, still looking away. 

'Oh, I don't know, Draco.'  Dumbledore said.  'I have been thinking about what you said to me earlier and it occurs to me that you may have had a point.' 

'About you hating me?'  Draco asked, giving him a reproachful glance. 

'No.  Not about that part.'  Dumbledore replied, standing up and coming to sit on the sofa.  It would help to make the conversation feel friendly, he thought.  'About the very small number of conversations I have had with you since you came to school here.' 

'Because you hate me.'  Draco prompted. 

'No.'  Dumbledore sighed.  This was going to be hard work.  'Because there are a great many students in this school, and you have never shown any desire to have me speak to you.' 

'I've come here tonight haven't I?'  Draco answered, turning to look at him. 

'Yes, you have.'  Dumbledore smiled.  'I thought perhaps I should make the effort to get to know you better.' 

'Don't go to any trouble!'  Draco snapped sarcastically.  'I'm sure I'm just as horrible as you are imagining.' 

Dumbledore leant nearer and rested his hand lightly on Draco's exposed forearm. 

There were those shivers again, Draco noticed instantly.    

'I don't imagine you are horrible, at all.'  Dumbledore said gently.  'You are very angry a lot of the time though, which saddened me somewhat.  I do not like to think of my students being so unhappy in my school.' 

'You can't possibly worry about all of them!'  Draco gave a dejected laugh.  'So what am I?  The latest project?' 

Draco tried to sound so angry but Dumbledore remembered the look of sadness in Draco's eyes that morning, and his bewilderment when he was shown kindness.  He needed to find a way through the boys defences.  Here was a child with absolutely no faith in humanity.  No concept that anyone could like him or want to show him any kindness.  Something had to be done to change that. 

'You are a young man who I should have made a greater effort to form a friendship with from the start.'  Dumbledore answered, moving a little closer. 

'Why?'  Draco asked suspiciously. 

'Because you are very intelligent, quick witted, if not always kind with it...'  Dumbledore began.  'You are very defensive, Draco but I am keen to get to know the person behind all that.' 

Draco frowned, silenced by the compliments for a moment.

'What would you like to know about me?'  He asked at last. 

This caught Dumbledore off guard and he struggled for a moment to think of a question that wasn't "what scent are you wearing" or "is your hair really as soft as it looks"? 

'What sort of things do you like to do?'  He asked, having collected his thoughts.  'Hobbies, interests...?' 

'I like spending money.'  Draco replied.  'I like expensive things and showing them off to other people who don't have them.'  He upped his game a little.  'I like teasing Hufflepuffs and winding up Gryffindors.  I like learning about dark magic and I like being the best at things.'  He concluded with a spiteful grin. 

This little speech shouldn't have been endearing, but somehow it was.  It was so childish.  Draco was trying to be difficult on purpose.  Dumbledore smiled. 

'Do you really...?'  He asked.  'So, what is it you plan to do when you leave school, in between spending money and teasing people, or course?' 

'I didn't come here so you could make fun of me!'  Draco snapped and turned away sharply. 

Dumbledore rested a supportive hand on Draco's shoulder. 

'I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to make fun of you, Draco.  But I can't help but feel you didn't give me a sensible answer.' 

Draco turned back round to face him.  They were close now.  Closer than perhaps was appropriate, Dumbledore thought, given that now he couldn't take his eyes off Draco's full, glossy pink lips. 

'I don't know what I like.'  Draco said.  'I like being at school because it's better than being at home.  I like learning things because it's useful to know as much as you can.  I like reading and I like walking around in the grounds by myself.  And I like it when...'  He stopped suddenly. 

'When what?'  Dumbledore asked.  This was more like it.  Draco had just admitted he liked being at school more than home.  Now they were getting somewhere! 

'I like it when you're nice to me.'  Draco said very simply. 

Dumbledore was staggered.  He frowned in a concerned way as Draco looked back at him with clear, steady, grey eyes. 

'When **I** am nice to you?'  He echoed, trying to understand what this meant. 

Draco nodded. 

'When you're nice to me, like you were this morning when you touched my face.  And just now, when you stroked my arm.'  Draco smiled shyly. 

Albus felt his heart rate rise, and he began to panic.  Both of these instances involved him touching Draco.  He hadn't really realised he had done it, which might actually make it worse, not better.  But Draco had noticed and had added the experience to his rather short list of things that he liked. 

Dumbledore drew back from Draco a little. 

'I am sorry, Draco.  It was probably wrong of me to have touched you.  I am not in the habit of seeking out physical contact with my students.  I would not want you to think this were the case.' 

Draco looked sad and a little crestfallen. 

'But I liked it.'  He almost whispered in a very mournful tone.  'I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have mentioned it, should I?  It's just, it felt kind, that's all.' 

This was rather heartbreaking, Albus had to admit.  Draco sounded so forlorn and vulnerable and his intentions in mentioning it seemed so innocent.  Dumbledore rested his hand lightly on Draco's, to reassure him. 

'You haven't done anything wrong.'  He soothed.  'There is nothing wrong with wanting to be shown kindness.  Perhaps a good way to start is if you try to show it to others a little more often?'  He was pleased.  There seemed to have been a breakthrough and the conversation had turned a corner.  Hopefully Draco would not fly of the handle at this suggestion. 

'OK.'  Draco said with a smile.  'I will try, professor.' 

With that, Draco lent in towards Dumbledore.  He locked his eyes with him for a second before his fluttered shut and he closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. 

Draco's kiss was chaste.  As chaste as a kiss on the lips can be.  It lasted no more than three seconds.  Draco did not open his mouth, he did not use his tongue.  He simply pressed their lips together affectionately and then pulled away. 

He stood up. 

'I'm going to go now.'  He said decidedly.  'Good night professor.'  He turned and walked away. 

'Good night Draco.'  Dumbledore somehow managed to utter though his shock.  What on earth had just happened?           


	2. Simple Arithmetic

It was all Theodore Nott's fault.  He had been the first. 

Draco remembered it, every detail.  He and Theo knew each other from school, but had never been good friends.  They had never been enemies either, but had little more than a polite acquaintance.   However, their parents were friends, and that is how it came to be that Theodore Nott was spending the afternoon at the manor one sunny day in August.

It was uncomfortable, and hard work, and very intrusive, Draco thought to suddenly be expected to play host to a school peer in the middle of the holidays.  Perhaps they could go to the library or something?  But his mother had ushered them both out into the grounds, _"to make the most of the good weather"_ , she had said.  More likely it was so that she and Theodore's mother could freely discuss the sort of topics they did not want their sons to overhear.    

Draco had lead Theo across the formal lawn, through the walled garden and they sat in a secluded spot by the edge of the lake, neither one of them feeling entirely comfortable with the situation. 

Draco remembered clearly that Theo had managed to make polite conversation about Quidditch and how much he hated Gryffindors for a grand total of 22 and a half minutes before he caved in and asked Draco if he wanted to 'make out'.  Draco said yes, partly because it might be less boring than the conversation. 

Draco recalled with some satisfaction that Theo had then managed merely 12 minutes of kissing before he shoved his hand down the front of Draco's pants and suggested that maybe they should 'go all the way.' 

Draco smiled.  Staunchly heterosexual Theodore "I-have-a-different-girl-for-every-day-of-the-week" Nott had been alone in his company for less than 35 minutes before he had broken down and given in to the idea of wanting him.  Draco had never been more proud of his effeminate good looks.  The delicious irony was, boys like Theo used to bully him about his less than macho appearance.  Now it seemed it was his deadliest weapon against them. 

Draco had positioned himself on his knees and Theo had unfastened his trousers and moved up close behind Draco.  Draco cast a lubrication charm, as it was unlikely that Theo would think of it.  He entered him with a series of short gasps strung together with disbelieving, breathy swear words.  Theodore proceeded to fuck Draco for three and a half minutes before he shot his load with a deep primal groan.  He pulled out of him and, looking rather embarrassed, fastened his trousers back up and sat in silence for several minutes before desperately trying to return to the Quidditch conversation.  Any subsequent visits to the manor would undoubtedly be even more awkward than this one had been. 

The sex had not been good, by any stretch of the imagination, but it had been enough to awaken a need in Draco for more of it.  Three and a half minutes had not been enough.  He wanted more and it was deeply frustrating to not be able to get it right away.  Draco assured himself the time would come.  They were going to London next week and his parents usually left him to his own devices.  He was sure he could find someone...  He had in his mind he wanted someone older.  Someone more experienced.  Someone who could last longer than three and half minutes.

It wasn't as easy as Draco had imagined it would be.  This was hard for him to cope with, as he was somewhat spoilt and used to getting his own way.  Boys his own age would sometimes look at him, but he wasn't too keen to pursue them as he suspected it would lead to another disappointing experience.  He set his sights on attractive young men in their 20's. 

Now, the trouble with attractive young men in their 20's is that they **know** they are attractive young men in their 20's.  The world is their oyster, everything is offered up to them on a plate, so they are neither surprised nor flattered when younger people, however beautiful, look their way.  It did nothing for Draco's ego when his smouldering glances were returned with nothing more than a casual, amused smile.  Draco decided that young, good looking men were assholes.  They were bound to be.  After all, **he** was young and good looking and he was very much an asshole.  One of these good looking jerks might one day take the bait, but would probably just use him anyway.  Draco was not in the market for being used, he would prefer to be the one in control. 

He changed his tactics and set his sights, not higher or lower, but differently.  He looked for slightly older men, slightly less gorgeous in the classical sense.  What did he need someone gorgeous for anyway?  He was gorgeous enough by himself.  What he wanted was someone who would satisfy him.  Someone who would try hard to please him.  Someone who would be so flattered and grateful for his attentions that they would do just about anything to keep him happy.  He smiled at single men in their late 30's and early 40's, liking more and more the idea of an older lover. 

Draco mooched around Diagon Alley.  He had been allowed to shop for some of his school things alone, because his mother had wanted to shop for shoes and have coffee with her friends without him tagging along.  He remembered all of the warning he had been given as a much younger child.  About how he shouldn't talk to people he didn't know...  Never take sweets from strange men.  He had been lead to believe that there were hundreds of old, dark wizards who would try to lure young boys like him if he was not careful...  Where were they now, Draco wanted to know!

He headed over to Knockturn Alley and loitered outside Borgin & Burkes.  Surely this was the sort of place these big bad wizards would be hiding...?  He got a few glances and funny looks, but nothing more. 

It was not easy, being 15 years old and desperately horny.  He was too young to wonder into a London pub or a bar, so how on earth was he supposed to meet someone?  All he wanted was a casual fling.  Seriously, a quick shag down a back alley was beginning to sound appealing but he couldn't even get that!  Draco decided that desperation was not attractive and that this was beneath him.  He slunk back to meet his mother. 

He would have to change tactic.  Clearly being 15 and having parents who generally kept an eye on you, bar a few hours here and there, did not lend itself to picking up strangers.  The whole process of picking up a stranger was far more difficult than Draco had realised as people just don't expect 15 year old aristocrats to be hanging around on street corners waiting to give it away.  If anyone had liked the look of him, they probably wouldn't have acted on it, as it would be taking a huge risk to approach him.  So, with this plan vetoed, Draco was limited to people he already knew, and they were few and far between.  He really only knew people at Hogwarts, which meant a fellow student or...  A teacher.  The very idea gave Draco a silent thrill.  

Snape was the obvious choice of course.  He liked Draco, he was the right sort of age, he was probably a bit lonely.  He was dark and mysterious, which was sexy in a way, but he wasn't exactly hot, so he probably didn't get a lot of offers, Draco mused.  But then there was a rumour that Snape spent all of his life brooding over a girl who he had known when he was young, who went off and married someone else.  Maybe he wouldn't be so easy after all. 

There was always a turnover of staff each year, so Draco concluded he would wait until the start of term and see what was on offer.  Failing that, there would be Hogsmede weekends where he **could** sit in a bar and talk to people.  If worst came to the worst, he would take a closer look at the boys in their NEWT years.  But one thing was for certain, something had to be done. 

Draco worried that he had a problem, that he was obsessed with sex.  Perhaps he needed medical help?  This, however, was not the case, Draco was simply a normal teenage boy with more hormones than he knew what to do with.  It was a debilitating feeling though, and as Draco was not one for heart to heart conversations, he began to believe that he may be the only person in the world to feel this way.  Perhaps he was a sex addict? 

He had not purposely selected Albus Dumbledore as a potential target for seduction.  He would never have even considered Dumbledore had it not been for their encounter in the corridor.  Had it not been for a gentle touch that sent a tremor of excitement through him, the thought would never have crossed his mind.  The soft touch of the headmasters hand on his pale face had planted a seed of desire in Draco which proceeded to grow and grow, as teenage fixations will do.  It was not an idea he would have arrived at independently, but now it was one he couldn't shake from his head.

Adrenalin coursing through him, he arrived back at the common room feeling giddy from the thrill of the evenings success.  One chaste kiss.  It was more than he had planned for tonight.  Draco felt this was not a project he could rush.  He had thought carefully and had set himself small, realistic targets.  Tonight's main goal had been to get Dumbledore to notice him, to really **see** him.  To see that he was beautiful.  He got the feeling he had achieved that goal within seconds of arriving in the office.  Flirting was the extension task.  He had managed that with his _'I like you being nice to me'_ line.  The kiss had been a surprise opportunity and he had simply been brave and impulsive enough to make the most of it.  Now, he wanted nothing more than to get into his bed, draw the curtains around him and vividly imagine what could have happened next.

'Back so soon Malfoy?'  Crabbe laughed as Draco entered the common room.  'I take it your date blew you off...  And not in the good way!'  A couple of others laughed, including Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, the Slytherin 'mean girls'. 

Draco glared at the group with a smug look on his face. 

'On the contrary.'  He said coolly.  'I would say my evening has, so far, exceeded expectations.' 

'What, you mean because you had a date at all?'  Millicent smiled sarcastically. 

'Oh, he didn't.'  Crabbe interjected.  'The other person didn't even know it was a date, so technically that's more like, just, stalking someone isn't it?'  There was a splutter of laughter all round. 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

'Whatever, Crabbe.  I'm not going to discuss my love life with you.'  He snapped. 

'It'd be a fairly short conversation I reckon.'  Crabbe joked. 

Draco had reached his limit.  Crabbe was getting above his station.  He was showing off to impress the girls. 

'At least I have managed to get laid, Crabbe, which is more than you can say.  And, no.  A hand job from your house elf doesn't count.' 

Crabbe's face turned the colour of a Gryffindor sweater which caused the girls to roar with laughter. 

'Oh my Gods!  You didn't, did you?'  Pansy screamed. 

'Not just the once.'  Draco elaborated.  'He wanted to go all the  way, but he gave her a pair of lace panties to wear and then she was free, so she left his sorry ass.' 

'That's not true!'  Crabbe shouted, standing up as if he might be about to punch Draco.

'But the first bit is?'  Millicent cackled.  'Oh Merlin!  Vincent you perv!  That's the funniest thing I've heard all term!'

'I'm going to kill you, Malfoy.'  Crabbe hissed, inches from Draco's face.  'It's not true!  He's a liar.  He's just being a dick because he got stood up or something.'  Crabbe tried to recover his pride in front of the girls, but it was too late. 

Draco strutted off with a wicked smile on his face leaving Pansy and Millicent screeching with laughter and Crabbe desperately trying to find someone to insult to take the attention away from himself.

                              *                               *                                  *                              *

Three seconds.  A three second kiss.  Had the boy done that on purpose?  Three seconds, it was just so ambiguous.  A kiss like that could mean anything. 

It was short enough that it could simply have been a display of friendly affection, a 'peck on the cheek' which sort of missed its target.  And aristocrats did kiss, didn't they?  Draco's mother was most likely an air kisser whenever she met up with her wealthy, glamorous friends.  There was perhaps no reason for Draco to think that a kiss on the cheek was not a perfectly acceptable way of greeting or parting from a friend.  It could be that simple. 

On the other hand, three seconds was just long enough to potentially mean something else entirely.  Three seconds was enough time for the boy to purposely hold the kiss, and be fully aware of what he was doing.  It was not simply an accidental slip up, like those mortifying moments when you call a teacher 'mum' or 'dad' in front of the whole class.  Draco had been prompted to 'show kindness to others'  and had responded by giving Albus a very purposeful and deliberate kiss on the lips. 

Albus's head was spinning.  He could not recall the last time he had been kissed.  He had forgotten just how powerful a kiss can be.  That strange and wonderful feeling of closeness with another person.  That sensation of sharing the intimate secrets of your lips with someone, creating a whole world of sensuality that only the two of you know about.  That perfect exchange of physical contact, laced with teasing promises of what else it may lead to.

That cannot have been what Draco Malfoy intended when he made that silly simple gesture.  Albus would put those thoughts far from his mind.  It was preposterous as well as improper.  But it had sent shivers through him, shaken him to the core.  It had reminded him of how lovely it felt to be close to another person.  Reminded him of how lonely and isolated he was.  He wondered how it would have been if Draco had held that kiss just a second longer....  Stop!  These were not thoughts he could allow himself to pursue. 

It was difficult not to stare at Draco the following morning at breakfast.  From his vantage point on the stage, Albus could survey the room and see all of the pupils in the great hall, but for some reason his eyes kept wondering back to the ice-blond Slytherin student who sat in silence drinking black coffee, paying little attention to those around him.  He seemed to be in a world of his own and he jumped when his friend Gregory Goyle flopped down beside him. Draco's sudden movement bought Albus back to his senses and he began to look about the room once more, hoping none of his colleagues had noticed his staring. 

'Morning Malfoy.'  Goyle said through a mouthful of brioche which he had spread thickly with chocolate spread. 

The greedy git had at least 5 slices on his plate.  Draco stole the largest one.

'Crabbe's going to kill you, by the way.'  Goyle said.  'It's all round school that he shagged a house elf.' 

Draco smirked. 

'I never said that.  I said he was **going** to, not he **did**.'

Goyle smirked too. 

'Well he's out for blood, Malfoy, so watch yourself.' 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

'Crabbe couldn't hex his way out of a paper bag.'  Draco stole another slice from Goyle's plate. 

'Hey!  Get your own breakfast, will you!'  Goyle snapped defensively. 

'Why would I do that when I can just steal yours?'  Draco replied.  'Anyway, I'm doing you a favour.  You don't need all those calories.' 

'Fuck off.'  Goyle snapped. 

Draco laughed and glanced around the room.  Making sure his desired audience was once again watching him, he finished eating and then slowly sucked the chocolate spread off each of his fingers, one at a time. 

Crabbe tracked Draco down before first lesson.  It was true, he couldn't hex his way out of a paper bag, but he did have a mean left hook and consequently Draco spent the first half of the morning in the hospital wing.  He didn't really care, to be honest.  Crabbe had got his own back now as far as he was concerned and that would be the end of it.  Healing potions were very effective and as long as Draco's face was back to its usual perfection by the evening, he was happy. 

Madam Pomfrey had, once again, done a marvellous job.  Draco looked no different than he had done before Crabbe had punched him.  This was by no means the first time someone had punched Draco Malfoy.  Madam Pomfrey had been patching him up on a regular basis since his first year.  He may have been the most-punched student in the whole school.  She knew she should feel at least a tiny bit sorry for him.  She didn't however.  It was always his fault.

At 8.30 in the evening, Albus sat by his fire once more.  It had been a long and tiresome day.  He had smoked two pipes already that evening, almost without thinking!  The new cohort of first years were getting settled enough to start pushing the boundaries in classes, and referrals to his office had been nonstop all day.  Trivial things mostly, but you have to deal with the little things otherwise they can escalate before your very eyes. 

The knock on the door startled him.  Surely there were no more miscreants to deal with today?  He felt an unsettling fluttering in his chest when once again, Draco Malfoy timidly crept into the office.  He was just as beautifully dressed as he had been the previous evening and his hair was down again, framing his pretty face perfectly. 

'Hello professor.'  Draco said, in a tone more cordial than Dumbledore had ever heard from him before. 

'Good evening, Draco'  He replied, trying to sound as calm as possible, despite not feeing it.  'To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?' 

'I bought you something.'  Draco answered and he handed over a piece of parchment. 

Intrigued, Dumbledore stood up and took it from him.  He looked at it carefully.  It was a drawing.  A beautiful sketch of a phoenix,  a very accomplished piece of work.  Dumbledore was most surprised. 

'Did you draw this, Draco?'  He asked.

'Yeah.'  Draco said casually.  'Drawing is something I like.  I forgot about it when you asked me yesterday.' 

'This is very, very good.'  Dumbledore said, still studying the work. 

'It's ok, I guess.'  Draco replied.  'Anyway, you can keep it.' 

'Can I?'  Dumbledore asked, very touched by this.  This is the sort of thing that really lovely students do if they really like you. 

'Yeah.  I know you like phoenixes.'  Draco replied coolly.   

'Thank you Draco.'  Dumbledore said, and he placed the drawing on his desk for safe keeping. 

'Do sit down Draco, if you have time to stay a while.'  Dumbledore offered, thinking immediately that this was probably a mistake. 

Draco sat on the sofa. 

'I heard you had a trip to the hospital wing today?'  Dumbledore said. 

'Oh.  Yeah.'  Draco replied. 

'But you are alright now?' 

'Yeah.  It was nothing.'  Draco dismissed.

'I heard someone punched you.'  Dumbledore prompted. 

Draco gave a casual laugh. 

'Well, yes.  But it's not a big deal.  It was just a argument between friends.' 

'There are better ways to settle arguments than by fighting.'  Dumbledore advised. 

' **I** didn't fight.'  Draco clarified tetchily and Dumbledore decided not to push the conversation any further.

Dumbledore sat down beside Draco, which was probably another mistake.  Draco smiled. 

'So, where did you learn to draw, Draco?  Do you draw at home?'  Dumbledore asked him.

'Only when my parents aren't watching.'  Draco replied.  'They think it's stupid.  My father says it's a muggle pass time.' 

Albus suppressed the response he wanted to give which was _'Your father's an idiot!'_ and instead went for;

'That's a great shame.  They are missing out on your talent.' 

Draco smiled proudly, but then flinched and became defensive once more. 

'Whatever.  I'm not really any good at it anyway.'  He replied apathetically. 

'We may have to agree to disagree on that point I'm afraid.'  Albus said diplomatically and Draco smiled, because he couldn't think of a way to argue. 

'Thank you professor.'  Draco said softly, deciding it was time to move things on a little. 

'What are you thanking me for?'  Dumbledore asked. 

'For being nice to me.'  Draco said.  'I know most people hate my guts, but...'

'I doubt that's the case...'  Dumbledore began.

'Don't lie.'  Draco interjected.  'People hate me.  I know.'  He turned away and folded his arms.

Dumbledore moved closer and rested a caring hand on Draco's shoulder, knowing it was not wise, but part of him was curious as to what Draco would do.  Would he behave as he had done the previous evening or had it simply been an impulsive error?  

'Well, I have been lead to believe that you aren't always very nice to people, Draco.  Maybe that is why some people don't warm to you.'  Albus offered gently. 

'I **can** be nice though.'  Draco said sadly.  'When people deserve it.' 

'I know you can.'  Albus replied.  'You have been nice to me these past two evenings.' 

'I can be **very** nice when I want to be.'  Draco said in a suggestive tone as he turned to face the headmaster. 

Albus felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  His stomach felt as though it were full of butterflies.

'I don't doubt it.'  He said, trying to remain calm as though no troubling thoughts had entered his mind. 

Draco smiled a dangerous smile. 

'I'm only nice to people I like.'  He said.  'And I like you, professor.'  He moved closer so that there were mere inches between them. 

'And I like you, Draco.'  Albus replied calmly, desperately trying to ignore the flirtatious tone in Draco's voice. 

Draco took this statement as permission and he made his move.  He leant in towards Dumbledore, just as he had done the night before, and kissed him again. 

This was not a three second kiss.  This was a five and a half second kiss and there was nothing ambiguous about it whatsoever.  It started as the kiss had done the previous evening, but in the extra two and a half seconds, Draco parted his lips slightly and sucked gently on Dumbledore's lower lip with a seductive little sigh. 

If he were being honest with himself, Albus had known something like this was going to happen.  He should have stopped it before it started by not allowing the opportunity to arise.  His curiosity got the better of him however and he just had to see what Draco was going to do.  When Draco's lips met once more with his, all of the emotions he had felt previously returned to him.  The overwhelming longing for closeness with someone.  The gnawing loneliness of not even remembering the last real kiss he had received.  Draco's lips were soft and warm.  He tasted sweet.  If Albus were being honest with himself, he had wanted this to happen. 

Draco pulled back from the gentle, yet unmistakably sexual kiss and looked questioningly at the headmaster.  Dumbledore hadn't pushed him away in disgust.  Nor had he prevented this situation developing for a second night in a row.  However, Draco wanted more of a sign before continuing.  If he got no sign to continue he would retreat with a second victory under his belt and return the following night to wear Dumbledore's resistance down a little more.  If he got any kind of sign to encourage him, he would act on it, as it occurred to him that perhaps the 'tidal wave of passion' approach would be the most successful one. 

Whilst Dumbledore couldn't claim that Draco's kiss was entirely unexpected, but it had taken him by surprise, especially because it was so much more intense than the last one had been.  He stared at Draco almost as questioningly as Draco stared at him.  Why would Draco kiss him?  He opened his mouth to speak but no words seemed to come. 

Draco, who had wanted some clear sign of encouragement before continuing, now found that **his** emotions and urges were getting the better of him.  It had been some time since he had had a proper kiss too!  Tactics out the window, he leant in again and pressed his open mouth over Dumbledore's once again. 

He sucked gently, and ran his tongue over Dumbledore's lips, wanting, asking for more.

At what point, Albus wondered, would it all have gone too far?  When you stand too close to the edge of a cliff and look over, at what point do you lose your balance and fall?  At what point is there no going back?  At what point does it becomes too late to save yourself?  Could he save himself after one kiss?  One real kiss, and then put a stop to it.  Explain to the boy that he was very flattered that someone so young and beautiful would want to kiss him, but that it could never happen again.  Chalk it up to a moment of madness where he had been caught off guard?  After one kiss.  One real kiss.     


	3. Crossing The Line

Albus worked his lips gently against Draco's and, without being aware he had done it, he slipped his hand up to the back of Draco's neck, his fingers sliding into his soft hair.  He opened his mouth and Draco, taking this as the sign he had been looking for, slipped his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. 

One kiss.  Albus told himself.  One kiss, then it stops...

Draco however, had other ideas.  He shifted his body and moved closer to his teacher so that he was almost sitting in his lap.  Draco had felt his excitement rise when Dumbledore had begun to cradle the back of his head so gently.  He felt his desire go through the roof when Dumbledore's large, strong hand took hold of the narrowest part of his waist and held him firmly.

One kiss melted seamlessly into another, and another as Draco paused for mere split seconds to breathe before returning his lips to Dumbledore's, kissing him with fervour and dedication. 

It was incredible, Albus couldn't deny it.  The second Draco's lips had locked with his had been a magic moment, sweet and intoxicating.  This beautiful, if irritable and complicated young creature poured all of his energy and enthusiasm into these perfect kisses.  Albus felt himself falling over the edge, passing the point of no return.  Crossing the line.  Desires long forgotten stirred within him as Draco gracefully moved into his lap and wrapped an adoring arm around his neck.  Draco seemed to want as much contact with him as was possible, holding his body close and shifting to get as near as he could.  It made so little sense, Albus thought, that this spiky aggressive boy who showed nothing but hostility to the whole world had so suddenly become so affectionate, so yielding, so sensual.  It made no sense at all, yet it felt amazing.

Had Draco's lust-addled teenage brain been capable of cohesive thoughts, he would have been congratulating himself on the relative ease with which he had gone from a friendly peck on the lips, to full blown passionate kissing.  Without too much effort he had managed to get himself off the detention list and into the head teachers lap in  less than 48 hours.  Dumbledore had been far more receptive to this than Draco had imagined he might be.  _'Perhaps I'm not the first...'_  Draco wondered.  If this were the case, it would make taking the next steps easier.  Dumbledore had always seemed to Draco to be a very moral man.  Draco wondered just how easy it would be to persuade him to take a 15 year old student to his bed?  Draco rested his hand on Dumbledore's chest and, aware of a growing firmness in the head teachers lap, he moved his hand lower until he cupped Dumbledore's erection through his robes, caressing firmly as he writhed against him. 

It seemed there was not just one line to cross, but many.  Indulging Draco's silly misguided kisses was one thing, but how could Albus live with himself if he allowed this?  Taking hold of Draco's wrist, although not actually moving his hand away, he pulled back from Draco's lips and confronted this situation.

'Draco!  Stop!  What are you doing?'  He breathed raggedly.

'Kissing.'  Draco replied with playful false innocence.  He had hoped to avoid talking about what was happening.   He felt he could more easily be persuasive with his body than with his words, but he knew it was unlikely that Dumbledore wouldn't have challenged his behaviour at some point. 

'I think it should stop here, Draco, don't you?'  Dumbledore prompted.

'No.'  Draco replied.  'I don't think that at all.  I don't want to stop and... I get the impression you don't either, not really.'  Draco emphasised his point by working his hand against the prominent hardness beneath Dumbledore's robes.

Dumbledore breathed deeply and tried to retain his clarity of thought. 

'You are my student.  I am the head teacher.  This sort of behaviour, well, it's inappropriate, it's... wrong.' 

Draco raised his eyebrows. 

'I don't think there's a law against it.'  He replied. 

'That may well be the case, but that doesn't make it an acceptable way to behave.' 

Draco thought for a moment.  This was the make-or-break conversation. 

'Acceptable to who?'  He asked incredulously.

'In the eyes of the world, Draco.'  Dumbledore replied somewhat remorsefully.  'It's not the done thing these days.' 

'You are being naive if you think it doesn't go on, like, all the time!'  Draco pressed.  'Even since I've been at school.  Everybody knew that professor...'

'Professor Quirrell.  Yes, I know.'  Dumbledore finished the sentence. 

'And with students **far** younger than me.'  Draco continued.

Dumbledore nodded. 

'I'm afraid it was one of the reasons I was so keen to get rid of him.  I would be something of a hypocrite if I were to commit the same offence myself.' 

'I hardly think it's the same!'  Draco exclaimed.  'He had slept with at least four girls in third year and two in second year, and everyone said he'd used potions to seduce them.  I'm a fifth year, there are no potions involved and I... really, really want you, professor.'  Draco whispered his final sentence seductively, leaning close once more. 

'Draco...'  Dumbledore whispered, feeling his resolve shaking as Draco placed teasing kisses on his face and neck.  'I have never done this sort of thing before.' 

'Really?'  Whispered Draco.  'In all your years at Hogwarts, you've never once taken a student to bed with you?' 

His words shook Albus deeply as they left him with no room for uncertainty as to what Draco had in mind for the evening. 

'No.'  He managed firmly.  'I have never so much as kissed a student until...'

'Until tonight.'  Draco finished for him, returning his lips to Dumbledore's mouth, kissing him softly and teasingly. 

Albus sighed as the waves of pleasure engulfed him and he was lost in the adventure of exploring Draco's lips, his hands tracing the lines of his slender body beneath his fashionable robes.

'Please professor...'  Draco whispered between kisses.  'There's nothing wrong with it...  Please, take me to bed with you.' 

Albus felt giddy, felt himself falling, and he realised that the point of no return had long been passed.  It had not been when he allowed Draco to sit in his lap, it had not been when he allowed Draco to kiss him.  It was not even when he invited Draco to stay a while, knowing full well it would only lead to trouble.  The point at which he could not go back was the moment in the corridor when he  allowed himself to notice and appreciate the delicate velvety softness of Draco's skin.  The moment he had let himself dwell on that sensation as he walked back to his office.  That was the moment he fell.

Draco took his opportunity and thrust himself desirously against Dumbledore's crotch, hoping to the Gods that his resolve would break soon.  Draco was not sure he could cope with waiting much longer, he was hard as a rock simply as a result of kissing.  The thought that maybe this was about to go a whole lot further drove him wild with lust.  He dearly hoped it would be everything he wanted it to be.  He was optimistic, as the touch of Dumbledore's hands even through his robes gave him a taste of the  experience, skill and ability they possessed.  Draco got the feeling this would not be disappointing.

'If anyone were to find out...'  Albus tried to argue.

'Who's going to tell?'  Draco asked him playfully.  ' **I'm** not going to tell anyone... I want to be your secret, professor... You want it, I know you do.'  He reached his hand down for Albus's cock again and rubbed him back and forth, impressed by the size and the firmness.  He longed to get his hands on it, free of robes. 

'Gods, Draco!'  Albus moaned, his eyelids fluttering.  If it had been a long time since he had been kissed, it was even longer since he had been touched like this.  Since someone had whispered that they wanted him, since anyone had asked him to take them to bed. 

'I want you so much professor!'  Draco whispered.  'Please!  Don't worry about anything.'  He kissed him deeply.  'I want you, and I think that maybe you want me too...?'  He asked hopefully. 

'You are stunningly beautiful, Draco.'  Dumbledore whispered breathlessly.  'I would be mad not to want you, but perhaps, crazy **to** want you.' 

'So be crazy then.'  Draco whispered.  'Just for tonight, just for once... be crazy.'

With that convincing plea, Draco stood up and extended his hand to Dumbledore.  If ever there was a moment to decide, a moment when he could have backed out, this was it.  However, in his mind, in his desires, Albus had already fallen. 

He stood up and took Draco's hand.  Without any more hesitation, he lead him silently to stairs to his private rooms.    

Albus's world seemed hazy as, leading Draco Malfoy by the hand, he followed in the footsteps of so many Hogwarts head masters before him and took a student to his bedroom to become his lover. 

How many nervous or excited students had made their way up this flight of stairs?  Some, like Draco, willingly, others obediently, some, in the worst cases, reluctantly, tearfully, facing a 'punishment' once they reached the room at the top of the tower.  Albus would never have been able to so much as sleep in those rooms had he given too much thought to those unhappy students who had been bought there against their will.  It was a most disturbing thought.  This situation was not like that.  Draco wanted to come to his bed with him.  He had asked for this.  This sort of thing had always gone on at Hogwarts, as at any boarding school.  It didn't make it right, Albus thought, but it didn't feel wrong.  Not in the slightest, once the decision had been made and there was no turning back.  It didn't feel wrong at all. 

Dumbledore's bed chamber was at the very top of the tower, an attic room with exposed beams which glistened with tiny lights like fireflies.  A large four poster bed stood at the far end of the room the head board against the wall.  It was of a similar, although far grander, design to the beds in the dormitories, as though they had all been made at the same time.  The bed clothes and curtains were not a scarlet Gryffindor red, as Draco had expected.  Instead they were, in his opinion, a far more pleasing rich purple, with elaborate gold embroidery.  The room was smaller than Draco had expected, but it felt very secluded and removed from the rest of the school, as though it were completely secret.  For this aspect alone, it was perfect. It was also strangely aesthetically pleasing, almost romantic.  Subdued lighting twinkled, and the hard lines of the walls softened with colourful tapestries which looked to come from all the continents of the globe.  Draco looked about him, taking in these new surroundings.  Was he really the only student Dumbledore had ever bought here?    

Albus lead him over to the bed where they stood beside it facing one another.  Was this really about to happen?  Unable to think of the right thing to say, Draco leant in for a kiss. 

Albus wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and held him close.  Draco was almost exactly the same height as he was.  Kissing him like this, Draco seemed far less like a student, far less like a child, and far more like a handsome young man.  Although he was slim, he was well built and strong.  Albus's tongue delved into Draco's mouth, exploring him deeply.  This **was** really going to happen.  Albus accepted it, and kissed with passion and enthusiasm.  If he was going to fall from grace he may as well enjoy the fall. 

It was Draco who was most anxious to take things further and he began to work his hands inside Dumbledore's robes, desperate for skin to skin contact.  Dumbledore steadied himself and decided perhaps he would return the gesture.

Slowly he started to unfasten Draco's robes.  Draco tingled with excitement.  He couldn't wait to be undressed.  He had a great body and he knew it.  He was sure the headmaster would be impressed, especially if his claim was true and he really hadn't taken students to bed before.  Albus opened Draco's robes and ran his hands lightly over Draco's pale chest.  The boy was exquisite!  Smooth alabaster skin, like a statue.  A freshness and fragility that told you he was young, but definition of form that told you he was certainly not a child.  He gave an adorable shiver as Albus caressed his naked chest.  _'Perhaps he's nervous'_ , Albus thought. 

Reaching up to Draco's face, he gently swept a stray lock of hair back with a caring stroke. 

'Have you done this before, Draco?'  He whispered. 

'Once.'  Draco replied honestly, feeling a little nervous despite all of his bravado and arrogance.  He **had** only done this once.  With Theodore-three-thrusts-Nott.  Draco hadn't had to do anything, just be prepared to take it.  What if more was required of him?  He felt a disconcerting flutter of nerves as he considered his inexperience.

Dumbledore smiled.  He was a little relieved.  Although an experienced lover, it had been quite some time since he had practiced these skills.  The fact that Draco was not experienced made him feel a little more confident that he would be able to satisfy the boy. 

'And, did you enjoy it?'  Albus asked.  He realised he was assuming the Draco would bottom rather than top.  Albus himself enjoyed both, but Draco, perhaps due to his age and lack of experience had 'bottom' written all over him.

'It wasn't very good actually.'  Draco confessed.  ' _He_ seemed to enjoy it, it didn't last long.  I don't think it was really about my enjoyment, to be honest, professor.' 

Albus smiled again.  He remembered those first, unimpressive sexual encounters!  He remembered being a teenager and simply 'letting' people fuck him, people who had no idea to how please him.

'Well, I will take good care of you.'  Albus assured and kissed his forehead. 

Draco, hard hearted as he was, felt himself melt just a little at these words. 

'You must talk to me, Draco.'  Albus prompted.  'You must tell me if I'm hurting you, you must tell me what you want.' 

'I want **you**.'  Draco smiled playfully, slipping his hands up to Dumbledore's shoulder inside his robes.  He pushed the heavy fabric back, leaving the head master in only the lighter, under-robe, which was shorter and sleeveless. 

Dumbledore suddenly felt self conscious.  There was a stark contract between Draco's body and his own.  He had correctly assumed that Draco's previous experience had been with a person close to his own age, it was unlikely that Draco had ever seen an older man unclothed before.  Dumbledore was not in bad shape for his age, but his arms were not as toned as once they were, nor his legs.  The texture of his skin was not as tight as it had been and did not glow with the youthful radiance that Draco's did.  Surely the boy would be disgusted and run from the room in horror? 

He did not.  Draco had expected to feel judgemental himself.  He had expected to internally gloat over Dumbledore's aging body compared to his own youth and beauty.  The reality of what he felt was quite different and it surprised him. 

He tilted his head, looking with curiosity at the exposed flesh of his teacher.  He had never seen the head master's arms exposed before, he doubted any student had.  He lightly ran his hand over his flesh.  The feel of Dumbledore's skin was pleasing to him.  It was soft, but the strength and firmness of the muscles beneath could not be ignored.  Plus there was the magical aspect to consider.  Right in this moment Draco was ever so aware of Dumbledore's incredible magical power.  In close and intimate proximity to him, Draco could understand why he was considered to be the greatest wizard who ever lived.  This body held all of that immense power and that in itself was irresistible.  Like a moth drawn to a flame, he pressed his body against Dumbledore's and draw him into another deep kiss.

How should it happen?  Dumbledore wondered.  Draco would no doubt be willing and open to suggestion.  He'd probably look great on his hands and knees, or standing and bending over... or laying helplessly on his back, legs up in the air...  No.  Dumbledore told himself.  The nasty, spoilt, precocious Draco who he saw around the school, he could happily have bent him over a table and pounded him, but this Draco was a little different.  Draco who liked drawing, Draco stroked his arm and smiled, Draco who wanted all the kisses he could possible get...  He needed a little affection.  Perhaps this was the only way he would accept any?  If this affair continued beyond tonight, who knew how it would be?   But tonight was about being caring and gentle.  If it were not, then Albus felt himself no better than those headmasters who had taken unwilling students up to these rooms.

He reached for the bedclothes and pulled back the blankets, offering Draco the chance to get into the bed.  Draco was grateful.  He was nervous in spite of himself and his initial intention that he was only playing a game.  He was about to have sex with the headmaster.  That was scary.  It might be less scary under a blanket. 

They both slipped beneath the covers.  The bed was far more comfortable than the dormitory beds, Draco noticed.  Draco lay back against the pillow and Albus leant over him, capturing his lips once more. 

The lights had dimmed a little further as they climbed into the bed.  The low lighting was also reassuring.  They lay beside each other, Albus slightly above Draco, taking the lead role now as Draco had done so when they were downstairs.  His hands found their way to the waist band of Draco's trousers and began to work them down so that soon the boy was completely naked.  As it was unfair to make Draco more vulnerable than he was, Albus removed his last garment, and their naked bodies could at last be against each other. 

Draco breathed harshly with desire.  He could feel Dumbledore's cock hard against his own and his longing to get his hands on it returned with a vengeance.  He had been holding on to the headmasters shoulders, fingers entwining in his hair, but now one slipped down to his crotch, reaching for his prize.  He was delighted when his fingers gripped the shaft and he could fully appreciate the length, the thickness and the firmness.  Although it was a little bit frightening, Draco could hardly wait to feel it inside him. 

The reality of the sensation of Draco's hand gripping his cock was shocking, thrilling and deeply exhilarating to Albus.  The charming way the inexperienced boy tried to please him with his fumbling strokes was enchanting and dizzying in itself.  Draco needed a little instruction! 

Dumbledore reached his own hand down and took a gentle hold of Draco's dick.  Draco gasped and his eyes fluttered at the intensity of Dumbledore's firm yet gentle strokes, slowly caressing his cock so sensuously.  He could climax far too quickly as this rate!  He focused on adapting his own ministrations to Dumbledore's cock to match those he was receiving. 

Dumbledore smiled.  Draco was a fast learner.

The heavy blankets enveloped them both, keeping them warm and secluded, creating a secret world of sensual exploration.  The low lighting meant that they were guided more by touch than by sight. Hands wondered over uncharted flesh the touch drawing out needy gasps and sighs of desire.  It felt so right, so natural yet so exciting.  Draco's young lithe body thrust against Albus, wanting closeness, wanting contact.  Draco would hold his eye contact too, in the dimly lit room.  Perhaps it was less intimidating here than it had been in the office.  Draco's grey eyes shone with need and longing.  This angry, aggressive boy had become so gentle and receptive as a result of their physical closeness.  It was the right time to take the next step. 

Draco drew a deep excited breath as he felt Dumbledore's hand cup his balls and his fingers reach back towards his entrance. 

'Are you sure this is what you want, Draco?'  Albus whispered.  He would have found it incredibly difficult to stop if Draco had been unsure, but he would have done so.  However, there was no need.

'Merlin, yes!'  Gasped Draco, tilting his hips upwards, desperate to be penetrated.

A whispered lubrication charm made it easy for Dumbledore to slide one finger slickly into Draco's ass.  It seemed almost to immobilise Draco for a moment as he held his breath and his whole body froze.  The intensity, the satisfaction the completeness he felt almost shut him down, pacified him but at the same time push him to higher levels of lust than he had ever known.

Dumbledore explored the heat of Draco's passage, longing for the moment when he could bury his cock inside him.  The boy was beautiful, willing and nubile... how and why had Albus ever questioned the rightness of this?  Still,  he took time and great care to make Draco ready.  Draco was young, slim and inexperienced.  He was tight.  The idea was not to hurt him, but to please him.  For sex to be anything other than a painful endurance test, Draco would need to be thoroughly prepared,  his muscles relaxed, his passage opened.  Dumbledore knew that he was somewhat well endowed, in the past, lovers had complained and even not been able to take him.  Making Draco ready was very important.

He slipped his finger back and forth slowly, never rushing or being even the slightest bit rough.  Draco, now over his momentary paralysis, arched his back, keening up from the mattress and writhing with breathless gasps.  Enjoying every moment, loving being touched so carefully, as though he were the most precious and delicate thing in the world.  This really was going to be everything his disappointing first time had not been!  Only when Draco was well and truly ready, did Albus give him a second finger. 

He scissored his fingers inside Draco effectively massaging the muscles inside him, helping him to relax despite his nervousness.

Draco felt strange as he realised just how much their roles had changed from how they had been downstairs in the office.  Draco had arrived with wicked intentions and had done his best to coerce Dumbledore into this.  Now they had begun it was Draco who felt nervous and Dumbledore who took control.  Draco found this oddly enjoyable.  He realised he may be inclined to develop a kink for being dominated, but that aside, he felt incredibly safe with Dumbledore in control.  He liked the feeling of knowing and trusting that he would be looked after and that his pleasure mattered.  Dumbledore was deeply concerned about Draco's enjoyment.  He had no need to worry on that front as Draco was almost delirious with pleasure, having not known being touched this way could be quite so breathtakingly good.

A third finger made him flinch initially  and Dumbledore slowed his pace and was almost still while Draco got used to the sensation.  This was enough.  Enough to take Draco over the edge, but he so wanted to be fucked before he climaxed.  Really fucked. 

'Please, Professor.'  He gasped, trying his best to hold back.  'Please... I'm... I'm ready.' 

This was it, Albus thought.  He was really going to do this.  He was really going to have sex with a student.  And by this point, he figured he may as well, because he had already crossed all of the lines he could think of. _'In for a Knut, in for Galleon!'_   He may as well be hung for a sheep as for a lamb, as the muggle saying goes.    

He drew his fingers out of Draco and positioned himself on top of him, between his legs.  He kissed Draco and stroked his pretty, flushed face kindly.  Then, with one hand, he took hold of Draco's hard cock.  He gripped him tightly, securely holding back his climax and keeping him poised on the edge.  He moved the head of his own achingly hard cock to Draco's entrance.  Whispering another lubrication charm, he pressed against Draco and slid inside him. 

If Draco had been frozen into submission with one finger, it was nothing compared to this.  He seemed to almost become lifeless, completely overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled by another person.  His wide eyes stared up into Dumbledore's kindly face.  It hadn't been like this with Theodore.  They hadn't been face to face, for a start, but beyond that, it hadn't been overpowering, intense or amazing.  This was.

Dumbledore gasped deeply as he savoured the sensation of the heat and tightness of Draco.  He stayed completely still allowing him time to be accustomed to being so full and to allow himself the time to be accustomed to the intensity of being inside him.  It was several breathless moments before he slowly drew back and then pushed inside again with gentle, masterful thrusts.

Draco quivered in ecstasy.  He saw stars explode behind his eyes.  He felt calmer and more content than he could remember feeling in his life, but at the same time, more excited and exhilarated too.  Dumbledore's cock hit places inside him he didn't even know existed.  Dumbledore's hand tugged at his dick...  He couldn't take this for very long without...

Draco cried out loud as he came, gripping the sheets at either side of him.  Albus felt Draco's intense climax and was delighted that Draco was getting so much satisfaction from this.  He kissed the boy again to assure him it was alright, that there was more pleasure still to come. 

Draco gripped his shoulders tightly as Albus continued to bury his cock inside him, pulling back and delving in over and over again in a slow steady rhythm.

It wasn't only Draco who was somewhat blown away by this experience.  Albus would have been the first to admit that it had been a while since he had done this sort of thing, but he didn't remember it being **this** good!  Draco, for all his nastiness, seemed positively built for this.  Where ever in life they may not have seen eye to eye, Draco and he were certainly compatible in the bedroom!  Frighteningly so.  This was some of the best sex Albus had ever had.  Draco's freshness and youthful desire was so enchanting and beguiling.  In addition to this, it was uncomfortably appealing that Draco was usually so difficult and disobedient yet now was so sensual and biddable.  There was quite a thrill in mastering this feisty young colt and making him behave like putty in your hands!

It wasn't right that it should be so good.  They were not in love, they were not truly equals.  They had not been friends and did not have much in common...  And Albus knew he should not derive **any** pleasure from the knowledge that he, the headmaster and was screwing the naughtiest boy in the school... Gods!  It felt so good! 

Draco had climaxed twice by the time Albus finally quickened his pace, taking hold of Draco's hips and holding him just as he needed him to reach orgasm.  With a deep satisfied groan he came hard inside Draco, filling him with his fluid, lost in a moment of ecstasy.  Head spinning, he kissed Draco softly before climbing off him and laying beside him, one hand resting on one of Draco's, wanting to show him affection without crowding him. 

Draco himself was half delirious from being pleasured and fucked and kissed for quite so long.  He had naively assumed that at Dumbledore's age he might have been somewhat lacking in the stamina department, but this had not been the case at all. 

'Are you alright, Draco?' Dumbledore asked softly. 

'Uh -hu.'  Was the only response Draco was able to give, but he sounded happy. 

Dumbledore smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco because he knew that Draco would need some support to 'come down' from the place he had just been, emotionally. 

Draco relaxed against his body and lightly hugged him back, his brain unclouding. 

Less than five minutes passed before Draco disentangled himself from the embrace and sat up, afraid if he stayed any longer he was in danger of crossing a line that **he** was not prepared to cross.

He did however, give Dumbledore a small smile as he began to dress.  Albus stood up and wrapped a dressing gown around himself before he and Draco descended the staircase.                

Draco paused at the office door before he opened it and turned to face Dumbledore.  The headmaster looked deeply satisfied, but perhaps somewhat disconcerted too. 

'Thank you, professor.'  Draco grinned. 

'Please don't thank me, Draco.'  Dumbledore whispered.  It made him feel so very guilty! 

'No, really, professor.'  Draco insisted.  'I've had a wonderful evening.  I only wish I could stay longer, but people will notice if I'm not in the dormitory.  It's been really nice to, you know... be close to someone.'  Draco said softly.  He had planned on saying something like this to play on his 'lonely, troubled young man' image.  He was surprised just how much he actually meant it when the time came to say it.

'Yes.'  Dumbledore agreed, resting his hand on Draco's shoulder.  'Yes, it was.' 

'Goodnight Professor.'  Draco said calmly and leant  in and kissed him softly before opening the door and disappearing into the night.

Albus closed the door behind him and leant back against it for a moment, recovering from the shock of the last few hours, almost not believing it had really happened now that he was alone again.  He sighed deeply and began to walk towards the stairs. 

'Well Albus!  I didn't have **you** down for that kind of carry on!'  A familiar voice rang disconcertingly through the office. 

Albus jumped in fright, believing himself alone at this late hour. 

'Headmaster Dippet...'  He said a tremor of nerves in his voice as he turned towards the portrait of the late head master. 

'Don't look so afraid, Albus.'  Dippet comforted him.  'You're certainly not the first and I doubt you'll be the last...' 

'I didn't mean for it to happen, really I didn't.'  Dumbledore sighed, sinking into the arm chair, resting his head in his hands. 

'Don't beat yourself up.'  Dippet assured him.  'Your young friend didn't seem troubled in the least.' 

'It's something I thought I'd never do.  It's not acceptable behaviour.'  Albus breathed. 

'Perhaps not as acceptable as it once was.'  Dippet conceded.  'Once upon a time it was practically the expectation.  As you know, many of the principles of magical education were founded on traditions from the classical world.  As in the ancient Greek civilisations, it was once considered an important part of a young man's education.'

'Yes, but now it's viewed differently.'  Albus mused.  'I have always known that these sort of things go on, I just never thought I myself would be a perpetrator of it.' 

'Why?'  Dippet asked.

'Because it makes me a bad person.  I took advantage of a student.'  Dumbledore replied.

Dippet gave a small laugh. 

'Now I wouldn't want you to think I had been spying on you, Albus.  In fact, once I got the gist of where the encounter was going I retreated to my portrait at my great-granddaughters house all too quickly... However, from what little I did see and hear, it didn't sound like **you** took advantage of **him**!'

Albus gave a defeated laugh. 

'Perhaps not.'  He admitted.  'But I am supposed to be the adult.  I shouldn't have let it happen.'

'What harm had been done by it Albus?'  Dippet asked honestly.  'He strikes me as a boy who would benefit from some caring interventions.' 

Albus raised his eyebrows, surprised to hear Dippet speak this way. 

'He certainly was very... different... in that situation than in any other.  Less guarded, gentler... there's a whole side to him he never shows...' 

'He's one of the Malfoys, yes?' 

'Yes.'  Said Albus.  'Draco Malfoy.' 

'Well Albus, I think Draco Malfoy may benefit enormously from your attention and your 'teaching'.' 

'Did you ever... indulge... in this type of behaviour, headmaster?'  Albus asked curiously. 

'Me?  No.'  Dippet replied.  'I prefer witches, as you know.  It was always more taboo to  behave that way with the girls.  A very odd double standard to my mind.  But, no.  There was never one student that I saw in that way.' 

'I didn't know there was one I saw in that way until tonight, well, perhaps last night.'  Dumbledore admitted.  ' Headmaster, am I a stupid old man who is making a terrible fool of himself?'  He asked earnestly and pleadingly. 

Dippet laughed. 

'No, I wouldn't' say that.  'You are allowing yourself, and this boy, some pleasure, but I don't see what's foolish about that.' 

'But am I using him?'  Albus asked. 

'I don't know, are you?'  Dippet replied. 

'I don't love him.'  Dumbledore answered.  'I don't even really like him, based on what I have seen of his behaviour and attitude these last five years...  But I must admit, there is something about him which I am drawn to.  I care about him, of course.  I care about all of the students.' 

'That doesn't sound like using someone, does it?'  Dippet posed. 

Dumbledore smiled weakly.

'Thank you, headmaster.'  He said. 

'It's nothing to worry about, Albus.  Really.  I do believe, this way, you will give the boy the education that may be the making of him.  He needs you, I think.  And it's just possible, Albus, that you need him too.  Perhaps not for deep or emotional reasons, but, because it's about time you  stopped neglecting your needs and had some enjoyment.  I expect he can teach you a thing or two about pleasure and about making sure you get what you want!'  Dippet smiled. 

Dumbledore was impressed at just how well Dippet seemed to have grasped Draco's personality through his brief observations of him.

'Perhaps...'  Dumbledore mused and he pictured Draco's needy longing glances, his keenness to be as close as possible, his desire to be touched...  Was it possible that Draco did need this experience to learn a little more about how to be close with another person.  Maybe Draco could learn from him in this way?  Maybe this was the only was Draco would accept being 'taught' about kindness?

'Go to bed, Albus.'  Dippet prompted.  'It's late, and I get the feeling you will need all the energy you can find!'  He smiled a suggestive smile before he disappeared out of the frame. 

Dumbledore, despite feeling uncomfortable with the last comment, felt generally better for the conversation.  What had happened between Draco and himself began to make a little more sense when he thought about it in the context of what Draco might need from him, why he might seek out this type of encounter.  Draco could teach him about hedonism and in return he would teach Draco about kindness.  It would be an exchange of sorts.  He felt better. 

He felt better until he fell into his bed.  The sheets smelt of Draco's scent, the pillow smelt like his hair smelled...  It would have been nice if he could have stayed the whole night...  However these thoughts did not trouble Albus for long however as exhaustion got the better of him in minutes once he wrapped the blanket around himself and closed his eyes. 

Draco crept into the common room almost silently, thinking he had done well to get back unseen by anyone.  His head was spinning with excitement, satisfaction and adrenalin...

'Good night, I take it?'  Came a cool voice from the couch in the corner. 

Draco jumped and turned to see Graham Montague, the Slytherin Quidditch captain, lounging there, clutching a suspicious looking bottle of drink and a tatty looking copy of a Quidditch magazine which boasted a pin up special on the Holyhead Harpies. 

'Fuck!  What are you doing here at this time of night?  Waiting to scare the shit out of people?'  Draco snapped crossly. 

Graham laughed. 

'Sorry Malfoy.  But if you weren't creeping back in at all hours it wouldn't be a problem, would it?' 

'Touché!'  Draco responded flatly. 

'Where have you been anyway?'  Graham asked. 

Draco raised one pointed eyebrow. 

'I am far too much of a gentleman to divulge that information.'  He smiled a dirty smile.

Graham nodded and laughed, getting the message. 

'Nice work, man.'  He congratulated.  'Girl... Boy...?  Older, younger...?'  He asked with a grin. 

'None of your damn business.'  Draco smiled slickly.  'I'm going to bed.  I need some sleep, you know.  It's been an exhausting night!' 

'Ok, ok, so you had a shag!  Stop boasting!'  Graham laughed. 

'Later, loser.'  Draco grinned as he headed for the dormitory.

Bravado aside, Draco was shaking a little as he climbed into his bed.  He pulled the curtains and wrapped himself tightly in the covers.  He could almost still feel Dumbledore's warm hands on his body, and his hair seemed to have picked up the smell of sandalwood pipe smoke...  It would have been nice to have stayed the whole night...  Draco checked himself.  There was no point, and no need, to go getting all emotional about this.  It had been fun, that was all.  All of that business about it being nice to be close to someone... that was all part of his game plan... wasn't it? 

It had been overwhelming though.  It had affected him.  He had been surprised after his encounter with Theodore Nott just how **little** the whole experience had meant to him.  After his encounter with Dumbledore he was shocked at just how **much** it had meant to him.  However, he was not in the business of complicating things with feelings. It had been great, that was all he needed to remember.  And the greatest thing about it was that it had set a president.  He could go back for more, and Dumbledore could hardly say no, not now that it had happened once.  School was going to be a lot more fun this year.              


	4. Bullies Are Really Just Asking For Help...

The following day was Friday.  Draco had woken up late and missed breakfast.  Albus had noticed his absence and had gone out of his way to sneak a look into Draco's first class, to make sure he was there.  He was.  He looked completely casual and relaxed, lounging at the back of the class and chatting to Blaise Zabini.  _'How can he be so unaffected?_ ' Albus wondered.  He himself had not stopped shaking, inside at least. 

In reality, Draco was not nearly as cool and calm as he managed to appear.  He spent most of the first lesson watching the clock and wondering just how long it would be before he could get back to the headmasters private rooms and be with him once more. He planned to slip away after supper that night, without even going to the common room.  That way no one could question him about where he was going and who he was meeting.

'Don't forget my birthday party tonight, boys!'  Chirped Millicent as she strutted past their desk. 

Draco's heart sank. 

'Course not, Milly.'  Blaise grinned.  'If you're really lucky I might even give you a birthday kiss.'  He winked. 

Millicent giggled. 

'What about you, Draco?'  She drawled.  'I'm I going to get a birthday kiss from you too?' 

Draco scowled. 

'Not after you've kissed Blaise, you're not.'  He replied.  'Merlin only knows where's he's been!' 

'Merlin only knows where **you've** been, more like!'  Millicent retorted.  'We've all heard about you creeping back in last night.'

'Oh?'  Asked Draco casually.  'Does my personal life interest you all so much?' 

'It does if you are going to be so secretive about it.'  Millicent replied.  'If you told us who you were shagging, no one would care, but if you try to keep it secret, it makes it interesting.'  She teased.

'Probably a Hufflepuff.'  Blaise laughed.  'That's why he's keeping it quiet!' 

Millicent squealed.

'Yes.  That's right, Blaise.  You got me.'  Draco said flatly.  'I'm screwing a Hufflepuff and I want to keep it a secret.' He had spoken sarcastically, but part of him didn't mind if this was what people thought.  It may have been social suicide, but it was less damaging than them knowing the truth.

Unfortunately, they were not convinced. 

'Oh, don't tell us then!'  Millicent snapped.  'There probably isn't anyone at all.  You are probably just disappearing for a wank!' 

'Damn!  You found out.'  Draco said dryly.

Unsatisfied, Millicent returned to her own table. 

'You really are playing your cards close to your chest, aren't you Malfoy?'  Blaise observed. 

'Maybe I am.'  Draco answered.  'Thing is, it's not exactly a relationship, I'm just having some fun, that's all.'

Blaise nodded. 

'You know what people here are like.'  Draco continued.  'They will make it out to be a really big deal when I just want to be left in peace to get laid, you know?' 

Blaise nodded again. 

'Fair play.'  He conceded. 

This was a strategic move on Draco's part.  Blaise Zabini was a gossip.  One of the finest.  By break time it would be all over Slytherin that Draco was just shagging around, not actually seeing anyone. 

Most of Draco's conversations were strategically planned.  There was not one person at Hogwarts who he considered to be a real friend, someone he might confide in.  He communicated carefully, playing a considered game.  It was important not to say or do the wrong thing at school.  Especially with gossips like Blaise and bitches like Millicent around!

'You gonna go to her party though?'  Blaise asked.

'Guess so.'  Draco replied, hiding his disappointment.  He had been nurturing other plans for the evening. 

If he couldn't go to Dumbledore tonight, he would just have to find a way to get there in the day. 

Draco talked more and more loudly throughout the charms lesson earning himself a lunchtime detention with Professor Flitwick, which was scheduled for the following Monday.  Draco sighed crossly.  He would have to seriously up his game if he was going to be sent to the headmaster!

At lesson changeover he saw Potter and Weasley.  Professor McGonagall was nearby and Draco made a loud and offensive comments to the two Gryffindors in the hope that she would take the bait and send him to Dumbledore.  She chose to either not hear or not respond. 

Draco sighed.  He didn't usually find it so difficult to get into trouble! 

He felt twitchy.  He felt agitated.  He began to feel emotionally overwhelmed by what he had experienced the previous evening.  He felt powerless.  Mere hours ago he had been naked in the head masters bed, been kissing him, been fucked by him.  Now he was just another kid in a class.  He couldn't even go and see the man who, hours before, had taken him as his lover.  Draco felt stupid, frustrated and angry.  Acting up in his next class would come naturally. 

Herbology practical.  Perfect, Draco thought.  There was great potential for trouble making, and Slytherin were in class with Gryffindor, which doubled the potential to misbehave.  Draco slouched in late and didn't apologise.  He was reprimanded for this.  He jabbed Neville Longbottom with a gardening fork while they were waiting in line for their plant pots.  He tripped Hermione Granger up as she carried a bag of plant food.  In a last act of desperation he accidently-on-purpose spilled a whole packet of fire seeds over Lavender Brown, who's clothes instantly began to smoulder and she had to remove her sweater and her shirt to avoid being burnt. 

This malicious act earned Draco many, many brownie points amongst the Slytherin boys, and **finally** got him the result he was aiming for.  He was sent out of class and to the headmasters office with a note from professor Sprout detailing his poor behaviour.

Dumbledore might be angry with him, he considered on the way up to the office.  Draco pouted crossly.  If that were the case, he would fight his corner.  How was he supposed to feel?  Was he supposed to just be ok?  That seemed unreasonable.  He was full of emotions and bad behaviour must be expected, surely? 

Draco couldn't ignore the fact that what had happened last night had affected him in more ways than he had wanted to admit.  Perhaps there was no such thing as casual sex?  Perhaps it was impossible to be casual about sex if it was any good?  He hadn't given it a second thought after the poor performance by Theodore Nott, but last night had been earth moving.  It was harder to be 'casual' about that.  Dumbledore probably didn't care at all.  For all his claims he had never bedded a student before, he was a grown up.  He was probably used to using people for a casual fling and it not meaning anything.  Draco stamped crossly up the stairs to the door.

He knocked angrily and a deep voice called to him to enter.  He flounced in , slamming the door behind him. 

Dumbledore stood up the moment he set eyes on Draco.  He hadn't to expected to see the boy at that precise moment.  He felt a rush of panic, a rush of shame. 

Draco was in his school uniform.  He was clutching a note from a teacher, he had been sent out of class.  Draco looked so like a child!  Dumbledore was being forced to confront his shameful mistake.  To look the boy in the eye, in the cold light of day, after what he had done to him only hours earlier.

But it was so much more complicated than that, wasn't it?  The experiences that Albus offered to Draco were to be part of his education.  Experiences that would help him to grow and mature.  Help him to get close to other people, to understand intimacy.  Being close and then being apart had clearly pushed Draco emotionally, even if he didn't recognise that himself.  He needed kindness and reassurance. 

Albus's brain responded in this logical and considered way.  However, his body felt differently, being aware of his own needs as well as musing over Draco's.  Having Draco in close proximity to him, and behind a closed door made him tingle with desire.  He could smell Draco's scent, he could hear his breathing.  He watched Draco sweep back a lock of soft blond hair...   

Draco thrust the note towards Dumbledore without a word and he stood, pouting, while the headmaster read it.

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile and he almost laughed a little.

_'Draco Malfoy has been even worse than usual in this lesson.  In a departure from his usual apathy towards the subject, today he has acted up at every opportunity.  It is almost as if he wants to be sent out of class!'_

'What's so funny?'  Snapped Draco defensively. 

Dumbledore smiled kindly, which Draco found infuriating.

'You have been behaving very badly in herbology today?'  Dumbledore asked, to clarify the situation.

'Yes.'  Draco pouted.  'And in charms, and in the corridor between classes.' 

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. 

'Really?'  He asked.  'What is it that you have been doing?' 

'Calling people names, tripping people up.  I jabbed someone with a fork and I spilled fire seeds on someone.'  Draco listed in a confrontational tone. 

Dumbledore walked towards him.  Draco seemed so agitated, so unhappy, so insecure.  He needed to be taken in hand. 

Albus rested his hand on Draco's shoulder.  Draco's eyes widened in surprise and exhilaration.

'You know, they do say that people who bully others are doing so because they are asking for help.'  Dumbledore whispered in a tone which was soothing and seductive at the same time.  'Are you asking for help, Draco?' 

Nerves dispersing a little, Draco rested his hands on Dumbledore's chest and began to slip them under his outer robes.

'I'm certainly asking for something...'  He smiled. 

Albus knew the right thing to do was to sit Draco down and tell him clearly that bullying was not the right way to go about getting the attention he wanted.  If he needed attention, it could be arranged discreetly and he need not miss classes.  However, in the spur of the moment, kissing seemed a more eloquent response. 

He lent down and captured Draco's lips in a soft yet meaningful kiss which he held just long enough for Draco to begin to relax into it, his tetchiness starting to melt away.

'Is this what you want?'  Dumbledore asked, slipping his hands around Draco's waist. 

Draco smiled shyly, his anger almost gone. 

'It's better than being in class, I suppose.'  He whispered, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Dumbledore smiled, suspecting it meant rather more than that.  His gentle hand caressed Draco's face, pushing back his hair, which he wore down all the time these days.  Firmly and skilfully Albus pressed his lips over Draco's, teasing him softly and coaxing him into ever deeper kisses. 

Draco's heart fluttered and his knees felt weak.  It had been thrilling enough when **he** was doing all the pushing and persuading, but now that Dumbledore was taking control of him and taking the lead in seduction, it was even more exciting.

Kisses became more and more passionate.  Hands began to roam, reaching under clothing.  This was going to end the same way as it had the previous evening and Draco revelled in delight as he remembered he should be in class at this very moment. 

Albus knew that he should really be challenging Draco's poor behaviour rather than seducing him, but somewhere in the back of his mind was the idea that Draco might be more compliant if he were less wound up and frustrated.  So this was partly strategic seduction.  Only partly however.  It was also happening because Albus felt an uncontrollable need to take Draco to bed again.  Perhaps because he had done without sex for so long he had almost forgotten all about it.  Last night had re-awoken him, made him realise what he was missing.  He wanted to make up for lost time!    

'Let's go up stairs Draco.'  Dumbledore whispered, keen to move this encounter away from the office where various portraits could watch and judge him.

Draco didn't argue.  He nodded enthusiastically, tugging at Dumbledore's robes and his own school tie simultaneously in his hurry to get undressed.  Nudity in the office was a risky business, and Dumbledore had to drag him up the stairs before he discarded his garments too soon!

Once in the safety and seclusion of the bedroom however, Albus became just as frantic as Draco was.  He was glad when Draco removed his school robes and house tie because there was something unnerving about kissing him while he wore those.  This obstacle removed, Albus was happy to begin 'learning' from Draco's selfishness.  It was time to think about his **own** pleasure, to take what he wanted. 

Draco barely broke away from the kisses as he undressed.  There were none of the nerves, none of the hesitation of the previous evening, just passion, lust and desire. 

Draco was naked.  Completely naked.  He wore nothing but a devious smile which played across his lips.  Young, nubile, aroused and wanting, the saucy schoolboy's grey eyes smouldered with lust.  Deeply suppressed fantasies began to flash through Albus's mind.  Fantasies about disciplining naughty students with a firm but caring spanking across pert little ass cheeks.  Fantasies about detentions with a beautiful boys like Draco, naked and chained up in the dungeons.  For now however, he didn't need chains and dungeons.  For now, a simple good hard session of buggery would be enough to put Draco in his place. 

Albus took hold of Draco, far more roughly than Draco had expected, and flung him down onto to the bed on his hands and knees.  Draco rightly assumed that this was the position he was required to be in.  He parted his legs and arched his back, presenting his willing hole to the headmaster. 

_'I fucked him only a matter of hours ago.'_ Albus reminded himself.  Draco wouldn't need quite as much preparing this time as his passage was probably still a little stretched from the first time.  However, it was best to be sure, and a cute little rosebud like that needs a bit of teasing and coaxing in order to open up, Albus thought with a lustful smile. 

Casting a lubrication charm, he pressed the tip of his finger to Draco's puckered hole and slipped the tip inside him.  Draco drew breath sharply but bucked back against him, his asshole desperate to be filled and fucked again.  Once had not been enough.  If Draco had felt addicted after his disappointing first time it was nothing compared to how badly he wanted it now!

Albus slid the length of his finger into the boy and moved it inside him.  Although Draco gasped with pleasure, he did feel tight.  It seemed he would need a bit of stretching after all.  Albus pulled his finger slowly out and Draco gave a needy little whimper, not quite confident enough to put his desires into words.  Albus smiled and caressed his cheeks reassuringly.

'Spread your cheeks for me, Draco, there's a good boy.'  Dumbledore commanded. 

Draco followed his instruction, having to rest his shoulders on the bed, his face pressed into the bedclothes.  He enjoyed how exposed and obscene he felt, holding his ass cheeks apart for his teacher.  His cock hung hard and heavy between his legs, pre-come seeping from the slit. 

Albus placed both of his hands on Draco's ass, the tips of both of his index fingers pressing into Draco's hole.  He penetrated him with both simultaneously and Draco gave a satisfied cry as his ass stretched around both fingers at once.  The joy of using both hands was that Albus could now work his fingers independently back and forth inside the boy, pulling one back and pushing the other deep inside.  The sensation drove Draco wild. 

'Ahh!  Fuck yes!'  Draco gasped excitedly.  This was even better than the night before.  The caring and affection had been very lovely, but this!  This felt really dirty.  Hot, filthy and obscene. 

'Do you like that, Draco?'  Dumbledore asked with a smile, wondering if he could coax Draco into some dirty talk.  It was well known that Draco Malfoy regularly used somewhat colourful language around school.  Dumbledore wondered if that skill could be put to good use. 

'It feels...  really fucking hot!'  Draco gasped. 

'Such bad language!'  Dumbledore replied, secretly delighted.  'You really are a bad boy, aren't you?'  He felt as though he were on shaky ground here, close to his moral limits, but Draco was so willing to do this, he reminded himself to follow his own desires for once. 

'I'm really, really bad, professor!'  Draco hissed, thinking he was possibly going to come immediately.  'I'm a bad, bad boy who just loves being stuffed in the ass!' 

Wow.  Draco could talk dirty, Albus realised.  How on earth did someone so young have such a foul mouth and a filthy mind?  However, Albus was confident he could still beat him hands down at this game! 

'Do you indeed?'  He teased, pushing the full length of both fingers deep into Draco.  'Then I guess you'll be good and happy when I stuff my cock inside you, won't you?' 

Now Draco was shocked.  **Dumbledore** could talk dirty!  Who knew?  It was good though, oh so good.  Being told about it was almost as good as doing it. 

'Oh Fuck, Yes!'  Draco replied, determined to give a smutty reply.  After all he didn't want to seem like he didn't know what he was doing!  'I can't wait to feel your big hard cock thrusting into my ass!'  He rasped. 

Dumbledore smiled.  So dirty talk was definitely on the cards.  Good.  He had always enjoyed it. 

'Well, before we get to that part, I want to make sure your cute little asshole is ready for me.'  Dumbledore continued as he began to pull his fingers gently apart inside Draco, mere millimetres at first, opening his passage, stretching his ring. 

Draco gasped incoherently at both the words and the sensation. 

'Had this not all happened so quickly, I might have trained your asshole with butt plugs first.'  Dumbledore mused.  'Started you with something small and worked up to a nice wide one when you could take it.  I would make you wear them all day in classes so that you'd be stretched out and ready to take my cock whenever I wanted to fuck you.' 

'Fuck, yeah...'  Draco gasped, happily conceding to the fact that Dumbledore was more fluent in filth than he was.  He didn't need to compete, he was delighted simply to listen!

Dumbledore continued to pull Draco's tight little hole open, forcing him to stretch to an inviting three centimetre gape. 

'Aaaahhh!'  Draco cried, so close to climaxing.

'Good boy!'  Dumbledore smiled as he drew his fingers out slowly and watched Draco's ring twitching as it closed.  'Do you want me to fill that sweet ass of yours, Draco?' 

'Oh Gods, yes please professor!'  Draco answered needily.  'Fill me up, fuck me hard!' 

'You want it hard, do you?'  Dumbledore smiled as he took hold of his own cock, casting a lubrication charm as he tugged it gently, making sure it was wet and ready to slip inside the boy.  He pressed the head to Draco's ring. 

'Gods, yes!'  Draco breathed as Dumbledore's cock began to open him up and penetrate him.  He felt Dumbledore's strong hands take firm hold of his hips as he guided the full length inside.  Draco gave a cry, but the intrusion was not painful as his passage was wet with lube, his muscles were relaxed and his body was literally aching to be fucked.

Fully sheathed inside him, Dumbledore paused for a second before pulling back gently as Draco moaned.  Draco was hot and tight around his dick and the sensation of driving deep into his passage was intensely satisfying.  He slammed in hard making the boy yelp with pleasure. 

Gripping his hips tightly, he pulled back again and again, each time thrusting harder and harder into the all too willing student before him.  He had tried to tell himself _'be gentle, don't go too hard...'_   But Draco cried only with pleasure.  Draco could take it.  In fact Draco seemed positively built to take cock.  He arched his back and he thrust back onto Dumbledore's dick, driving it deeper inside him, his ass cheeks slapping against Dumbledore's hips.    

'Oh Fuck, that's good!'  Draco gasped as he bucked his hips back against the headmaster, enjoying a secret thrill as he noticed the feeling of Dumbledore's long beard brushing across his lower back.  It helped him to focus on just who this experienced new lover of his actually was.  It reminded him that he had succeeded in seducing the austere old man, and it had been so worthwhile!  Other students would most likely be disgusted at the idea of sex with the aged headmaster, but they didn't know what Draco knew...  Dumbledore could fuck like a stallion!

Dumbledore became more and more forceful as his young lover yelled in pleasure.  It was wonderful to have a lover he could really fuck, good and hard.  One who enjoyed it so much.  This was worth all of the risks and all of the dangers that came with having an affair with a student.  Dumbledore savoured the thought as he considered for a second that this was really just the start.  There was so much more he could teach the boy in the fullness of time.  How to give head, the pleasure of rimming, prostate massage, edging, use of butt plugs....  If this was about Draco's education then Dumbledore had lots to offer him! 

Right now, however, a good primal fucking seemed to be more than enough to blow Draco's mind.  He felt the intense heat and throbbing sensation through his cock as his arousal reached previously unknown heights.  He gasped in shock as, without any contact with his cock, he climaxed all over the bed beneath him, with a scream which made Dumbledore glad that his private rooms were permanently warded with soundproofing charms.  Dumbledore continued to rut Draco, somewhat mercilessly after the boy had come so hard, but Draco simply gritted his teeth and continued to thrust back against him his breathing harsh and sharp. 

Dumbledore fucked him selfishly now in short sharp thrusts, with his own pleasure in mind.  Yet Draco seemed to enjoy this just as much as the longer, deeper thrusts which were designed to please him.  Draco found he rather enjoyed the feeling that Dumbledore was using him purely for his own enjoyment with little regard for his experience...  Yes, Draco decided he could rather get to like being dominated! 

Whilst Dumbledore had never had the inclination to be cruel, he certainly did enjoy kink from time to time and he noticed the potential to explore this with Draco as the boy so readily gave himself over to a fairly brutal pounding.  There was so much potential for fun with him!  How had Albus failed to realise this was just exactly what he needed all these years?  A hot, sordid affair with a dirty, no-holes-barred, teenage bad boy who was willing to learn and keen to be adventurous!  It was a secret, suppressed fantasy come true!

About to climax, Albus reached down and took hold of a handful of Draco's blond hair, wrenching his head back roughly, making him cry out in shock. Dumbledore felt his balls tighten and his cock pulse inside Draco as he pumped his come deep inside the boy's ass.  He gave a deep, satisfied groan as he shot his load into Draco and Draco gasped breathlessly in a daze of pleasure and surprise after such a rough fuck from the gentle, calm headmaster.

Once Dumbledore withdrew from him, Draco flopped forward onto the bed, his body aching and his head spinning.  He felt vaguely as if he was drunk, a little confused and as though the room was spinning.  He just wanted to lay still for a while and relax in post orgasmic chill.  He did so, laying on his stomach.  He tensed his ass muscles tightly, enjoying a secret dirty daydream at the thought of having the headmasters come inside him.  His mind toyed with the idea that he would love to walk around the school like that, sitting in class or in the great hall all the time knowing he had Dumbledore's come in his ass.  He felt deliriously dirty and used, and found that he enjoyed feeling that way very much indeed!

His brain was still in a warm fuzzy place when he noticed that Dumbledore was reclining beside him and was gently stroking his back.  It was nice, and Draco smiled and gave a tired little sigh as he pushed back slightly into the strokes, enjoying being petted, rather like a cat. 

Albus considered that he may have been a little rough with Draco, given that this was only their second time together, but Albus had always been particularly good at after care, even following the kinkiest of sessions.  He was gifted at taking care of a submissive partner helping them to come back to reality after having been in a vulnerable role.  Draco would be no exception.  Although the sex they had just had had been nothing more than 'slightly over enthusiastic', Draco **was** pretty new to all this.  He had taken a hard shag from an older man, an authority figure to whom he had been sent for punishment...  This scenario hadn't needed whips, chains and sex toys to make it somewhat kinky!  Draco would definitely need a little TLC right now, and in his post-sex calm, he might even accept some.

He wrapped his arms around Draco and held him for several minutes.  Draco accepted it without arguing, surprising himself at just how good it felt to be held.  Dumbledore moved away just in time to prevent Draco from feeling too crowded.  He stroked Draco's hair affectionately as he began to talk to him. 

'Why were you behaving so badly in classes today, Draco?'  He whispered gently.

Draco responded without thinking and was more honest and genuine that he would ever have been if he had planned his response. 

'I wanted to be sent to see you.'  He whispered back in a small voice.

Dumbledore smiled and understanding smile. 

'Why did you think you had to be **sent** to me?  You can come and see me of your own free will whenever you want.' 

'I thought you might send me away...'  Draco began a little anxiously.  'What happens when you stop wanting me like this?'  He asked with candid emotion. 

'There will come a time, I expect, when **you** will be the one to decide that you no longer want this.'  Albus reassured him.  'It is usually the young and beautiful one who gets bored or finds someone new.' 

Draco gave a coy little laugh because Dumbledore had just called him beautiful and had implied they were in some kind of 'relationship'.

'I don't think I'll get bored professor!'  Draco replied with a cheeky smile which Dumbledore returned. 

'Well then, I imagine we are both in for some very enjoyable times together, Draco!'  He replied and Draco blushed a little.  'But we must find a better arrangement that you being sent out of class.  That will become far too conspicuous.' 

Draco blushed again.  He had been very childish and silly behaving the way he had done that morning. 

'I'm sorry.'  He whispered.  'I think I just wanted to know that I could come back here and you wouldn't send me away or pretend that nothing had ever happened.' 

It was a genuine apology and a genuine expression of emotion and vulnerability.  Very rare things to hear from Draco Malfoy.  _'He really is a lot more biddable after sex!'_   Albus thought.

'Of course you can come back here.'  Albus assured him, kissing the top of his head gently.  'And I am not in the business of using people, Draco.  I would certainly not pretend nothing had happened.  If you remember, I told you I have never behaved this way with a student before.  It is not something I do lightly or carelessly.' 

'Thank you.'  Draco whispered, feeling reassured but oddly vulnerable none the less.  He was unaccustomed to such honest communication. 

'You must come to me in the evenings Draco, in secret, so that we are not disturbed.'  Dumbledore offered gently. 

Draco felt much happier after this suggestion, almost like he could go back to class and feel normal again.  Dumbledore had included him in the planning of their affair and Draco felt a little more like he had some control again.  He had been in complete control during his plans for seduction but somehow, between then and now, overwhelming emotional experiences had taken over and left him feeling totally shaken.  He felt better now.

'OK professor.  I'll come to see you at nights, after curfew.'  He grinned.  He was most adept at moving around the castle after the permitted hours.  Dumbledore was not surprised. 

                  *                                                *                                 *                                        *

Draco returned to his classes later that day a lot more settled than usual and the staff marvelled at the headmasters ability to deal with misbehaving students.  Draco was, for the time being, secure in the knowledge that he could return to Dumbledore in the evenings, and this kept him feeling relaxed and reasonably  good tempered.   

He suffered through Millicent's boring birthday party that evening but was glad when Saturday night came and he could slip out of the dormitory  and sneak to his lover's rooms for more of the attention he craved.   

                        *                           *                          *                     *                                 *              

The following Monday, Dumbledore sat in his great armchair in his office with a semi naked Draco Malfoy straddling his lap.  It was lunchtime and Draco knew he was pushing his luck making a sneaky daytime visit to the headmaster.  Draco covered him with kisses and Dumbledore ran his hands sensuously over Draco's back.  Taking things so far in the office was just another line that Draco had somehow convinced the headmaster to cross. 

Draco could feel Albus's growing arousal and he reached for his cock, slipping his hands inside his robes and gripping the shaft.  He worked him slowly and firmly, just the way he liked.  Albus moaned and he pushed Draco's robes to the floor.

'Are you going to insist we take this upstairs?'  Draco teased.  'Or are you finally going to fulfil all of my 'naughty student' fantasies and fuck me on your desk?' 

Draco liked to talk like this because he knew it made Dumbledore uncomfortable.  Dumbledore always drew very clear lines about when smutty talk was acceptable.  In the bedroom, yes.  In the office, no! 

'We will go upstairs.'  Albus said firmly, or as firmly as he could. 

Draco smiled.  He didn't mind.  He actually quite liked Dumbledore telling him what to do, but he rather enjoyed being a bad influence too.

'You need to loosen up a bit!'  Draco laughed.  'Live dangerously!'

As far as Albus was concerned he was living dangerously enough already.  He took Draco by the hand and began to lead him towards the stairs. 

'I understood you had a detention with professor Flitwick this afternoon Draco?'  Albus asked as he remembered the list of detention names he had received that morning.  'Why aren't you there?' 

'I obliviated him, so he has no memory of giving me detention.'  Draco smiled a wicked smile. 

Albus stopped in his tracks, a little shocked.  This was really bad behaviour even by Draco's standards!

'Draco, do you know the punishment for obliviating a teacher?'  He asked.

'Can't say that I do.'  Draco replied, slipping his hands back under Albus's robes.  'Is it as severe as the punishment for fucking your students?' 

'Don't use that language please Draco.'  Albus requested. 

Draco laughed as his hand moved lower and he cupped Dumbledore's semi-erect cock. 

'What, you mean 'fucking'?'  He asked.  'Don't you like me to talk about **fucking** , professor?  I mean, that's what we're doing, isn't it?'  He wrapped his elegant fingers around Albus's shaft and began to work his hand back and forth.  Albus stifled a moan of pleasure. 

'You needn't be so crass.'  He whispered into Draco's ear, which had the delightful effect of making the boy shiver with pleasure. 

'There's nothing wrong with **fucking** , professor.  I get the feeling you rather like it.'  Draco continued, tugging at Albus's cock.  'You like **fucking** me, don't you?  I like it when you **fuck** me.  I **fucking** love it when you **fuck** me!'

Dumbledore took hold of Draco roughly by the waist and pulled him flush against his body and kissed him hard.  Partly because he was pretty damn aroused, and partly because kissing regularly proved the most effective way to get the little brat to shut up. 

'Get into the bedroom, Draco.'  Dumbledore whispered at last.  'I'm going to lock the door and then I'm going to show you just how much I like fucking you.' 

Draco's devious eyes twinkled with delight.  It was wonderful to get what you want! 

                     *                                                  *                       *                                           *

'Malfoy was going up to Dumbledore's office **again**!'  Ron remarked to Harry one evening in the common room.  'I just saw him.  He's being sent there all the time these days.'

'Well, he has been even more of a dick than usual recently.'  Harry replied, peering over the top of his book. 

'It's Dumbledore I feel sorry for!'  Ron laughed.  'Every time Malfoy is a dick in class, poor old Dumbledore has to spend more time with him!' 

'I wonder why he's not just doing detention with the class teacher?'  Harry mused.

'Because his father is one of the governors.'  Hermione interjected.  'And I heard he's been stirring up a lot of trouble recently, questioning Dumbledore's ability to lead the school after the poor exam results last year.' 

'That's crazy!'  Harry blurted crossly.  'How is it Dumbledore's fault if a bunch of kids couldn't be bothered to work hard?  It's not his fault!  It's not any teachers fault, it's theirs!' 

'That's not how governors see it, or how the ministry sees it.'  Hermione replied.  'They see it as the teachers responsibility to **ensure** that student's do work hard, **all** the time.  So I expect Dumbledore feels he has to put some extra time in with Malfoy to appease his father.' 

'Well it's not a job I'd fancy!'  Ron said decidedly.  'And there's no way he should get the blame if Malfoy fails his classes because he prats around all the time.' 

'Well **I'm** going to see Dumbledore tomorrow night.'  Harry announced.  'So Malfoy will have to be content with a regular detention.  I haven't had a proper talk with Dumbledore for ages.' 

Harry had always enjoyed his little chats with the headmaster.  Sirius, his godfather, did a wonderful job of raising him and caring for him, but he was a bit young at heart and rebellious sometimes.  He was more like a cool, older cousin than a parent.  As much fun as this was, Harry valued having someone older, calmer and more mature to talk to.  Someone steady, someone serious, someone infallible.  Someone like Dumbledore.

                    *                                    *                                   *                               *                                 *

Albus smiled contentedly as Harry took his third slice of cake.  They had had a lovely chat that evening.  Harry had told him all about his holidays and about his idea that he might like to become an Auror when he finished school.  It seemed like a very promising career for him. 

Harry had been his usual gawky, charming self.  Had been overly polite and grateful for everything, despite the fact they had been talking like this for years.  The evening had been thoroughly relaxed and enjoyable and Albus genuinely was sorry when Harry had to leave.  He was very pleasant company.  However it was getting late and Harry would need to get back to Gryffindor tower to make sure he was ready for his classes the following day. 

'This evening has been a pleasure, Harry.'  Dumbledore smiled as Harry stood up ready to leave.  'I have missed our little chats.' 

'Me too, professor.'  Harry beamed.  'I'll come again soon!'  He smiled enthusiastically. 

Harry bounded down the stairs cheerfully, his heart light and happy.  The very last person he had expected to bump into was Draco Malfoy, going **up** the stairs towards Dumbledore's office!  At this time of night!

Malfoy looked different out of his uniform.  He was head to toe in black.  His shirt laced up at the neck line and was longer at the back than the front.  It was almost like a dress, Harry thought.  Probably some weird pure blood fashion, he decided. 

Both boys froze when they saw each other.  Clearly neither of them had wanted to be seen.  It was Harry who spoke first.  Malfoy shouldn't be bothering Dumbledore at this time of night, no matter how badly he had behaved.  Snape, or whoever had sent Malfoy here should have waited till the morning or dealt with him themselves!

'Where are you going?'  Harry asked confrontationally?

'Drop dead.'  Draco snapped. 

Harry blocked his path. 

'You should be in your common room.'  Harry hissed.

'Go fuck yourself, Potter.  I don't take orders from you.'  Draco retorted. 

'Stop annoying professor Dumbledore!'  Harry snapped.  'He won't want to have to deal with you at this time of night.  Leave him alone.' 

Draco glared at Harry in a malicious and calculating way. 

'I take it he has just had to suffer your tedious company, Potter?'  Draco smiled cruelly.  'I expect he'll be glad to see me after that.' 

'He likes my company!'  Harry shot back defensively. 

'Really...?'  Draco drawled.  'Spent much time with him lately...?' 

'At least when I do it's because he **wants** to see me, not just because I'm on detention!'  Harry spat.  'I've had a great evening, we had tea, and cake... You just get sent there to be told off.' 

'Did you notice the drawing of the phoenix, in the gold frame on the wall opposite his desk?'  Draco grinned.  'I drew that.' 

Harry wasn't sure if he believed it.  Could Malfoy draw, other than the offensive and cruel sketches that he passed around in class?

'So don't assume you're the little favourite!'  Draco continued.  'Just because he spends a bit of time with you here and there, out of sympathy.  It's charity work for him, you see.  "Be nice to the boring kid with the dead parents..."  It's the down side of being a teacher, I suppose.' 

'Fuck off!'  Harry barked. 

'How about you fuck off, Potter?'  Draco suggested calmly.  'Run along to your common room and your stupid little friends and let me get on with my evening's plans.' 

Harry shook his head crossly and he pushed his way past Draco. 

'Whatever Malfoy.  Enjoy your detention.'  He shot back as he walked away. 

Draco continued up the stairs, not quite sure who had 'won' that bout.  He kicked himself for mentioning the drawing.  It sounded so childish now that he thought about it.  It was exactly the sort of geek thing that Potter would say!  But Draco could hardly have boasted about what he was really going to Dumbledore's office for, could he?   

Draco reached the door and barged into the office without knocking.  He took Dumbledore by surprise.  He had been busy tidying away the tea things after Harrys visit.

'I've come to see you.'  Draco announced crossly, hands on his hips and an angry pout on his face.  'If you're not too tired to see me after your wonderful evening with Potter, that is!' 

Dumbledore sighed quietly, realising they must have met on the stairs and Draco was probably going to be difficult as a result. 

'Of course I'm not too tired to see you, Draco.  Please, sit down if you would like to.'  He replied calmly.

Draco raised his eye brows and surveyed the scene.  He did not particularly want to sit down and was looking for something else to be cross about.

'I see Potter gets the special treatment!'  Draco snapped.  'He gets to spend the whole evening with you, and you give him cake!' 

'You can have cake if you would like to.'  Dumbledore offered. 

'Do I look like I'm interested in cake?'  Draco snapped, gesturing to his slender body which he flaunted in his perfectly cut, black robes.  'I don't come here for cake, I come here for cock!'  He retorted. 

'Draco!  Please!'  Dumbledore gasped and Draco was delighted to have shocked him. 

Dumbledore put down the plates.  Draco was obviously upset and he could perhaps understand why.  He had spent hours in Harry's company, they had talked and it had been all very civilised.  He spoke to Draco very little in comparison.  He could understand Draco feeling jealous or even used, which was probably why he felt the need to be so crass. Albus approached him slowly and took hold of his hand. 

Draco gave a huffy sigh, unsure if he had completely finished being cross. 

'I have to spend time with all of my students, you know that.'  Dumbledore soothed.  'It's different with you Draco.  Harry just wanted to talk to me.' 

'Yeah?'  Draco hissed sarcastically.  'What did you talk about with darling Potter?' 

'I wanted to talk to Harry about his plans for the future.'  Dumbledore replied. 

'You never ask me about **my** plans for the future!'  Said Draco tetchily and he turned away from him. 

Albus placed both his hands on Draco's waist and stood close behind him.  He softly kissed his neck for a moment before he replied, hoping to make Draco a little more amenable.

In spite of himself, Draco gave a little sigh of pleasure. 

'What **are** your plans for the future, Draco?'  Dumbledore whispered gently. 

A wicked smile broke out on Draco's face and he turned to face Dumbledore again. 

'Well, my immediate plans are all about taking my clothes off and convincing you to fuck me over your desk.'  He whispered back, before reaching up to kiss him while slipping his hand down to Dumbledore's crotch.

Dumbledore kissed him, slipping his tongue between Draco's soft lips.  Why did kissing this impossible boy feel so good?  Why did this spoilt, unpleasant creature consistently set him alight with desire?  Perhaps it was pure chemistry, pure attraction.  It didn't make any sense.      

Draco pressed his body against Albus.  His deep kisses expressing all of the need and desire that he had inarticulately tried to express through his angry words.  Draco felt better than he had felt all day.  Happier, more reassured, more secure.  Those needs now met, he felt his sexual desire soar.  He wanted Dumbledore to take him, right now.  Right here in the office.  That would prove he would know he was important to him.  Perhaps even more important than Potter!

Draco knew that Dumbledore had been purposely resisting taking things too far in the office, but this evening Draco was determined to break his resolve.  It would make up for the fact that Potter got more attention than he did.  Dumbledore should do this one thing for him at the very least! He sneakily began to loosen his shirt and then slipped his hands under Dumbledore's robes. 

They were standing near the desk.  That was what Draco wanted the most, to be fucked over the headmasters desk.  He subtly manoeuvred them over to it and he was able to lean on the edge while Dumbledore kissed him hard.  Draco slipped out of his shirt.  His hand reached into Dumbledore's robes and he took hold of his cock, tugging him firmly. 

'Not here, Draco.'  Albus said between kisses.  'Let's go up stairs.' 

Draco grinned playfully. 

'No.'  He said firmly.  'If you want me, you'll have to take me here, professor.'

This was a dilemma.  Albus wanted Draco, just as he always did when Draco came to him, but he had always drawn the line at sex in the office.  There were the portraits to consider!  Muggles often make joking reference to 'walls having eyes and ears', at Hogwarts this was literally the truth!  However it was late...  They were unlikely to be disturbed...  Was it really too much of a risk?

'Come up stairs...'  Albus whispered, attempting to win Draco round with teasing kisses. 

Draco stood firm. 

'Oh please, professor!'  He pleaded.  'No one will find out.' 

Albus considered it and shook his head.  Determined Draco decided on a different tactic. 

'But professor...'  He pouted.  'I have been a **very** naughty boy...  I need to be taught a lesson!'  He smiled a sultry smile as he felt Dumbledore's cock twitch as he spoke, he teased the head, flicking his finger over the tip.

'God's, Draco!  Behave yourself!'  Albus moaned. 

'I **never** behave myself, Professor, you know that.'  Draco whispered.  'I need a firm hand to keep me in line.  You need to discipline me, sir!' 

'And how... might I... do that...?'  Albus gasped as Draco toyed with him. 

'I would suggest you bend me over your desk and fuck me into submission.'  Draco whispered.  'It's the only way to get a naughty student to behave.' 

Through a daze of lust, it dawned on Albus that although Draco was suggesting this in a playful way, part of what he said was alarmingly accurate.  Draco was always nicer, better mannered and calmer after sex than he was at any other time.  He may have been playing a game this evening but he maybe hadn't realised how close to the truth it was.

'Fuck me, Professor.'  Draco whispered, his hand tugging mercilessly at Dumbledore's cock.  'Fuck me, and I promise I'll be a good boy.' 

'God's damn you, Draco Malfoy!'  Dumbledore hissed, and he took hold of Draco roughly and turned him round. He pushed him hard so that he bent over the surface of the desk. 

Draco gave an excited little yelp, delighted to be getting his own way and thrilled to be living out his fantasy.  

Dumbledore yanked Draco's trousers and underwear down and hurriedly prepared him with a lubrication charm.  He took less time over this than usual.  If Draco was going to behave so badly then perhaps he should expect to be treated a little more roughly than usual.  Fortunately this was exactly what Draco wanted.  Albus drove his cock deep into Draco with one long firm thrust.  Draco squealed in a mixture of exhilaration and slight pain.  Albus pulled back and slammed in again forcefully and began to fuck Draco hard. 

'This is what it takes to get you to behave is it?'  Dumbledore growled.  'I've been fucking you for weeks, Draco and still you are just as naughty as ever.' 

Draco gasped breathlessly as he tried to support himself with his hands to avoid being concussed as his head knocked against the desk surface.   

'So, if fucking you doesn't make you behave maybe I will try spanking you next time.'  Dumbledore continued, seeming to have understood just exactly what mood Draco was in this evening!

'Fuck, yes!'  Draco gasped.  'Spank me, fuck me, punish me, professor!'  Draco begged. 

Dumbledore obligingly raised his hand and slapped Draco across the ass cheek while he fucked him.  Draco cried out in rapture as Dumbledore repeated this over and over while he continued to pound him.

'Next time I'll put you over my knee and spank your ass properly until you beg me to stop.'  Dumbledore told him. 

'Gods, yes!'  Draco hissed excitedly... 

Meanwhile, Harry had returned to the Gryffindor common room.  He had been in a good mood when he had left Dumbledore's office, but bumping into Malfoy had put an end to that.  He was angry about how rude and unpleasant Draco had been, and he was concerned that Draco would be adding to Dumbledore's workload by causing him stress.  He stormed into the room and stomped over to Ron. 

'Where's Hermione?'  He demanded.

'In the library with Ginny.'  Ron replied wondering why Harry wanted to know.

'Good.'  Said Harry flatly and he grabbed hold of Ron's arm. 

'Why?'  Ron asked as Harry dragged him to the boys dorm.  'What's up mate?'  Harry must have some risky rule breaking in mind if he thought it was a good thing that Hermione was not around.    

'Malfoy.'  Harry answered as he rooted through his chest which he had dragged from under his bed.  He located the item he desired and stood up. 

'What about Malfoy?'  Ron asked as he watched Harry unfold the invisibility cloak.

'He was going up to Dumbledore's room again!'  Harry exclaimed. 

'What, this evening?'  Ron asked.  'At this time of night?'

'He was on his way up there as I was leaving.'  Harry continued.  'I met him on the stairs.  He was a total asshole and he implied that Dumbledore actually wanted to see him and liked his company.' 

'Unlikely!'  Ron spluttered.  'As if anyone would like Malfoy's company!  He doesn't have any real friends, not even in Slytherin!'

'Exactly.'  Replied Harry.  'He's up to something, I know it.  I don't trust him at all and we are going to find out just exactly what he's playing at!'  Harry finished as he extended the cloak and encouraged Ron to join him beneath it. 

Ron now understood why is was good that Hermione was not here.  She generally disapproved of sneaking about under the invisibility cloak.

The slipped out of the common room and hurried to the stairs which lead to the headmasters office.  They moved in unison, being well practiced at hiding under the cloak for stealth missions! 

'How are we gonna get in?'  Whispered Ron. 

'I know the password.'  Harry replied.  They could easily get into the office without knocking and find out what Malfoy was up to.

Harry whispered;

'Liquorice sticks...' and the door swung silently open. 

They tiptoed inside, listening first for any clues they could pick up before they entered the office.  There was a strange breathy sound coming from the inner room, it sounded like...

'Is that Malfoy, **crying**?'  Ron whispered disbelievingly.

'Don't know.'  Harry whispered back.  It sounded like it might be.  'Come on.'  He prompted.  They hadn't come to stand outside guessing what was happening, they had come to find out for definite!  

Nothing in the world could have prepared either of them for the sight that met their disbelieving eyes when they stepped into the inner room of the office.  It was fortunate that they had to stay silent because they were both instantly rendered speechless. 

Malfoy was naked.  Actually naked, and he was leaning over Dumbledore's desk.  Dumbledore was behind him...  And well...  Although neither Ron or Harry had ever done it themselves, they knew exactly what was happening.  **Dumbledore was fucking Malfoy.**

Harry gripped Ron's hand.  He didn't know why.  He felt silly about it afterwards, but he took hold of his friends hand almost as if he was frightened.  Perhaps he was frightened in a way.  Horrified was probably the correct adjective, but there were other feelings mixed in too.  Disbelief, anger and fright were probably all accurate.  Dumbledore had always been the safest and most trustworthy person Harry knew.  Seeing him doing **this** was frightening, somehow, because it made him seem not at all safe and trustworthy.  And if Dumbledore wasn't safe and trustworthy, then who on earth was?

They stared entirely too long.  Long enough to notice that Malfoy was far from crying and his gasps were clearly ones of enjoyment rather than unhappiness.  They also noticed Dumbledore's firm, possessive grip on Malfoy's hips, and they couldn't fail to notice when one hand petted Malfoy's hair affectionately and trailed down the curve of his back, making him moan deeply...

It was Ron who took the lead in taking them out of the room as Harry seemed to be frozen to the spot.  He had not let go of Ron's hand and Ron used this as leverage to get him out of the office and down the stairs to a place of safety. 

Hidden in an alcove, Harry pulled the cloak from them both, finally letting go of Ron's hand.  Neither of them quite knew what to say.  Ron flopped back against the wall.

'Fucking hell!'  He whispered, running his hand through his hair.  'Merlin's balls, Harry, what the fuck did we just see?'                     


	5. Peer Pressure

'But... It's got to be illegal, right?'  Harry almost yelled, forgetting they were in the library.  He was universally 'shhhhh-ed'. 

'Keep your voice down!'  Hermione whispered crossly.  Ron and Harry had not only disturbed her and Ginny's late evening study session, they had also deeply disturbed her mind with the scene they had proceeded to recount. 

'Malfoy's 15!'  Harry continued in an angry whisper.  'It's against the law, isn't it.?' 

'Technically I don't think it is.'  Whispered Hermione.  'Malfoy's pureblood, isn't he?'

'What, so like, pureblood kids are fair game, or something?'  Harry snapped. 

'No.'  Hermione continued calmly.  'Just that the age of consent is lower.  Much lower.'

'How low?'  Harry asked. 

'12.'  Hermione replied. 

'12?'  Harry exclaimed, horrified.  'Why the actual fuck would anyone have a consent age of 12?  That's, like, second years!  That's disgusting!'  He looked somewhat accusingly at Ron, because he was pureblood too. 

'Don't look at me!'  Ron replied.  'Our family don't go in for that sort of thing!' 

Ginny nodded in agreement, not wanting their family to be tarred with the same brush as the Malfoys. 

'It's a really old law.'  Hermione continued.  'From the days of arranged marriages and such.  You know how pureblood families...  Sorry, **some** pureblood families have a thing about keeping their bloodline as 'pure' as possible...?'

'Yeah...'  Harry replied.

'Well, it was useful to be able to marry your children off quickly.  And sometimes, to make a good match, you wanted to marry them to someone older, for money and connections I suppose.  So you could arrange a marriage when they were 11 and complete the deal when they were 12.' 

'But surely people don't still do that?'  Harry gasped, wondering just what type of world he was living in. 

'No.  They don't.  It wouldn't happen today, although the law was never actually revoked.'  Hermione answered.  'Therefore Draco is legally old enough to give consent, but it's ethically and morally dubious to say the least.  It's not socially acceptable.  Not at all.'  She concluded.

'So, what are we going to do about it?'  Harry asked frustrated. 

'Do about it?'  Ron echoed.  'Well, personally I'm going to wash my eyes out with soap and boiling water and start saving my money for some post traumatic treatment in the private wing of St Mungos!  What can we do about it, Harry, other than just try to forget it?' 

'This is Malfoy!'  Harry snapped.  'He's doing this on purpose!' 

'Well, it didn't look like he was there by accident!'  Ron replied. 

'Do you think it's funny?'  Harry hissed, inches from Ron's face. 

'Woah!  Calm down, mate!'  Ron soothed.  'No.  Of course not.  It's gross and disgusting, but quite frankly I just never want to think about it again.' 

'But don't you think Malfoy is probably doing it to get Dumbledore into trouble, or something?'  Harry proposed. 

'He could be.'  Hermione agreed.  'I'm shocked, Harry.  I really am.  Not at Malfoy, there's not much I would put past him, but... Dumbledore!  I would have thought he would have known better!'

There it was.  The thing that was hitting Harry right in the heart.  How could Dumbledore do it?  Malfoy, yes.  Malfoy would probably go to bed with a goblin if he thought he could get something out of it, but Dumbledore!  He was Harry's mentor, his hero.  What on earth could have possessed him to have sex with a student, and not just any student, the most unpleasant student in the whole school?

                *                                      *                            *                             *                                         *

Harry had been trying to track the little bastard down all day.  Whenever he didn't want to see him, which was almost always, the git was everywhere!  Lurking around every corner as if he were just waiting to spoil Harry's day.  On the one occasion that Harry actually wanted to see him, he was nowhere to be found. 

It was late afternoon when at last Harry spotted him, sitting on a fallen tree on the shores of the great lake.  His golden hair shone in the afternoon sunlight making him easy to identify, even from a distance.  He was reading a book.  He was alone.  This was most fortuitous.  Harry quickened his pace so as to reach him quickly in case anyone else arrived and the opportunity was missed. 

'I know what you're doing, Malfoy.'  He announced, still several paces away. 

'Congratulations, Potter.  It's called 'reading' isn't it?'  Draco replied, without lowering his book or bothering to turn round. 

Draco felt satisfied at the silence before Potter responded.  Clearly it took him a couple of seconds to decipher Draco's sarcasm. 

'No... I mean, I know what you are doing with Professor Dumbledore.'  Harry hissed.  Draco was in the wrong here, big time!  He had no business giving backchat.  He should be grovelling right about now, and pleading with Harry to keep his secret! 

Draco lowered his book and, standing up, made the effort to turn round.  He raised his eye brows. 

'Oh?  And what's that then?'  He asked flatly.  He was not going to be bated into making a confession if all Potter had was a suspicion, or even the wrong idea entirely. 

Harry moved closer.  This was not a conversation to shout across a distance.  He didn't want other people to hear.  Not for Draco's sake, but for Dumbledore's. 

'You know exactly what I'm talking about, Malfoy.'  Harry glowered. 

'I can promise you I have no idea what you are talking about, Potter.  So, if you have said all you came to say, you would kindly **fuck off**?'  Draco smiled sweetly and folded his arms. 

Harry clenched his fists and tried his best not to punch him. 

'I know that you're... sleeping... with him...  You...  You complete and total slut!'  Harry whispered, stress and emotion making his voice somewhat more high pitched than normal. 

Draco, who obviously felt he hadn't been irritating enough already, spluttered with laughter, clamping his hand over his mouth and almost doubling up with amusement. 

'Potter, did you really just call me a slut?'  Draco laughed, delighting at how flushed Harry was becoming through a mixture of anger and embarrassment.  'Say it again!  Go on, please!' 

'Fuck you!'  Harry growled. 

"Fuck you, **you slut**!"  Draco corrected him.  'Go on, Potter.  I wanna hear you say it so I can think about it later when I'm jerking off.' 

This conversation was not going at all how Harry had imagined.  Draco really was the most unpleasant person he had ever met.  Every day he seemed to find a new way to be foul and offensive.  Today was proving to be no exception. 

'You are a complete prat, Malfoy, you know that?'  Harry replied, as calmly as he could.  'And I know that you are sleeping with Dumbledore, I've seen you.' 

'If you **have** seen me Potter, although I'd love to know how, you would know I've never actually 'slept' with him at all.'  Draco answered. 

'I have an invisibility cloak, Malfoy, I thought you knew that.  I followed you.  I've seen you with him.'  Harry said.  It seemed the only way to make Draco believe him and take this conversation a little more seriously.   

Draco's eyebrows shot up again and a wicked half smile crept over his face. 

'You dirty pervert!'  Draco laughed.  'Voyeurism your thing, is it?  Were you happy watching or did you want to join in?' 

'Don't be disgusting.'  Harry snapped. 

'What did you see, Potter?  Were we in bed, or was he doing me over the desk?  It was the desk, wasn't it?  Please say it was the desk!  And by the way, the thing that we're doing, it's not called 'sleeping' it's called fucking.  F-U-C-K-I-N-G, I'm sure you'll learn about it one day.' 

Harry sighed.  Any normal person would be ashamed or at least a little bit embarrassed, but Malfoy, the revolting sub-species that he was, actually seemed to be proud of himself. 

'What are you playing at Malfoy, that's what I want to know.'  Harry whispered.  'It's wrong.  Whatever game you are playing, I think you should stop.'  He tried to sound at least a little bit intimidating. 

'Sounds to me like someone's jealous.'  Draco retorted.  'Tell me Potter, are you jealous because you wish that Dumbledore was fucking you?  Or are you jealous  because you wish that you were fucking me?' 

'You?'  Echoed Harry incredulously as he looked out over the great lake.  'No offence Malfoy, but I'd rather try and hump the giant squid!' 

'Good thing really, as that's closer to your league.'  Draco replied without a second's hesitation. 

Harry refocused.  He wasn't going to let Malfoy's insults distract him. 

'I don't want you messing him around, Malfoy.  Or setting him up, getting him into trouble...' 

'Potter.'  Draco sighed.  'In case you hadn't noticed, **I'm** the innocent one here.  **I'm** the emotionally vulnerable teenager and **he's** the dirty old man who is taking advantage of me... Forcing me to do filthy and depraved things.'  Draco said with a grin. 

'Malfoy, you're not the innocent one here.  In fact, you're not the innocent one **anywhere**.  Lock you up with a group of escapees from Azkaban and you'd still be the worst person in the room!'  Harry calmly replied. 

'Wow, you say the sweetest things.  I don't suppose you'd write my character reference for my CV would you?'  Said Draco as he turned to leave.  The conversation was over. 

'Just... don't you dare screw him over, Malfoy.'  Harry threatened. 

'Potter love, **he** screws **me** , not the other way round.'  Draco smiled sweetly again, and nothing made Harry want to punch him more than this. 

'Oh fuck off you pervert!'  Harry snapped. 

'Certainly.'  Replied Draco.  'Speaking of perverts, are you coming to watch the show tonight?  I'm planning to head up to his office around 9.30.  Can't imagine I'll be naked before 9.45 and he probably won't be banging me until about 10...' 

Draco's sentence was cut short by Harry's clenched fist colliding with Draco's jaw, at great speed.  Draco staggered backwards.  He supposed he shouldn't really be surprised.  It hurt, but it was almost as satisfying as reaching an orgasm.  To know that he had pissed Potter off that much was a pretty amazing feeling. 

Potter had mumbled something that sounded like an insult as he walked away, rather quickly, Draco noticed through his watery eyes.

Draco could taste blood.  His jaw hurt.  This was not good.  He hurried to the hospital wing where a couple of spells and a potion put him back to normal, bar some residual pain.  Draco didn't really care about pain.  Once again, he was only really bothered about avoiding any bruising or damage to his perfect face.

                *                                             *                                                 *                                                   *

'He really is the most vile and pointless creature on the whole planet!'  Harry announced as he flounced into the Gryffindor common room, nursing his sore fist.  He slumped down on the sofa next to Ginny.  Ron and Hermione came to join them. 

'What happened to your hand, Harry?'  Ginny asked him.   

'Malfoy's face.'  Harry replied crossly.

 Ron smirked. 

'You lamped him one, then?'  He asked. 

'He was being a prick.'  Harry justified. 

'Harry, you can't just punch Malfoy every time he's a prick, you'd have no hand left!'  Said Ginny. 

'Did you confront him about Dumbledore?'  Hermione asked in a serious tone. 

'Yes.'  Said Harry.  'And he was a complete bastard about the whole thing.' 

'What did you expect?'  Asked Ron. 

'He was actually boasting about it.'  Harry mused angrily. 'He wasn't embarrassed or anything!  I would have thought he would have at least asked me not to tell people.' 

'I guess he figures you won't, for Dumbledore's sake.'  Hermione offered. 

Harry said nothing and sighed crossly, because that was true.   

'Look, mate, you need to get over it!'  Ron whispered supportively.  'I know it was traumatic, I'd happily obliviate myself to get rid of the image to be honest, but you can't let it get to you.  So Malfoy is a weird little pervert.  Big deal.  Is anyone really surprised?' 

'But **why** is he doing it?'  Harry exacerbated. 'What's he getting out of it?' 

'It's possible... in fact, it's probable...'  Hermione began...  'That he is doing it, well, for kicks.  Because he wants to.  Because he... likes it.'  She looked rather uncomfortable with the concept. 

'But with professor Dumbledore though?'  Harry breathed.  'He's, well... really, really old!  You'd hardly think Malfoy would be interested in him, would you?' 

'I don't know.'  Said Ginny.  'You've met his father, right?  You seriously telling me you don't think little Draco's gonna have some daddy issues?' 

Harry cringed. 

'Seriously, mate.  Stop thinking about it.  Malfoy is doing it for the same reason Malfoy does anything...  Because he wants to, and because he's a prat.  He's shallow and fickle and in a couple of weeks he will probably have got bored and moved onto Snape or something.'  Ron offered. 

Harry sighed.  He wished it was Snape.  He wouldn't give two hoots about that. 

'OK, we have established that Malfoy is a shallow, self serving bastard who is probably just using Dumbledore for kicks, but I guess the question really is...'  Harry paused, not quite wanting to voice his real and main concern. 

'Is...  why is Dumbledore doing it?'  Ginny volunteered.

He nodded.

Hermione sighed. 

'I don't know.'  She said. 

Harry was secretly relieved as it sounded like this question had been bothering her as well. 

'I hate to say it,'  Said Ginny.  'But I think it may well be for the same reason.' 

'What do you mean?'  Harry asked. 

'Because he wants to.'  She said flatly.  They all looked at her.  'Because he's lonely.'  She elaborated.  'Because he still has those kind of needs even though he's old and he doesn't exactly get to meet people and go on dates because of working at a school.' 

Hermione nodded. 

'He is only human after all.'  Ginny continued.  'Malfoy is probably really easy, you know, cheap little rich boy... I expect it's just happening because he put it on a plate.' 

'But Dumbledore would be above that sort of thing!'  Harry retorted.  'Malfoy's horrendous.  How on earth could Dumbledore want to do anything with him?' 

'Actually, I suppose Malfoy is pretty much the type he'd go for.'  Hermione interjected. 

'Beautiful, blond and morally dubious...?'  Ginny offered. 

Harry scowled at hearing someone describe Malfoy as 'beautiful'. 

'Yes.'  Said Hermione.  'You know he was in love with Gellert Grindlewald?'  She clarified to Harry. 

Harry nodded.  He did know that.  But dark as Grindlewald may have been, Harry doubted he was the outright irritating bastard that Malfoy was! 

                       *                                          *                                           *                                      *

'Potter knows.'  Draco announced as he stomped into the classroom where Albus sat quietly looking over a batch of third year essays.  The door slammed closed as Draco reached the desk. 

Dumbledore froze rigid. 

'Did you tell...'  He began. 

'Of course I didn't tell him!'  Draco snapped.  'I haven't told anyone.  He knows because he saw us.  He has an invisibility cloak which he creeps about under, spying on people.' 

Dumbledore's heart sank.  How would he ever explain this to Harry?  Sweet, innocent, pure hearted Harry.  His favourite student. 

'You'll have to deal with him.'  Draco continued crossly. 

'I will speak to him.'  Dumbledore assured, knowing that this would not be an easy task. 

'You'd better!'  Hissed Draco angrily.  'He'll tell everyone.  He won't cope with it on his own, he'll get all moralistic and traumatised about it.  He's a total gimp.'

Dumbledore sighed.  Draco shouldn't call Harry names, but the essence of what he said was probably right.  Harry saw the world in a rather black and white way.  There were good people and bad people, and you could be either one or the other.  Good people did good things and the bad people did bad things.  There were no shades of grey for Harry, it was clear cut and simple.  Harry considered Dumbledore to be a good person and Draco to be a bad one.  The idea of them together would be hard for him to understand in any circumstance.  Add to that the fact that Dumbledore, a good person, was now acting like a bad person and behaving immorally with a student, Harry would find this very hard to accept indeed.   

'I will make it a priority to try to see him.'  Dumbledore replied.  'He will no doubt be very upset.' 

'Oh!'  Cried Draco dramatically flailing his hands in the air as he flopped against the desk.  'We wouldn't want that now, would we?  We don't want poor little Potter to be upset!'

'Oh Draco!  Don't be so silly.'  Dumbledore sighed.

'I'm **silly** now, am I?'  Draco snapped.  'Well if I'm so silly and Potter is so perfect and you don't want to upset him, then maybe you should ditch me and start sleeping with him instead!' 

Dumbledore stood up and stood in front of Draco, hands supportively on his shoulders but a firm look in his eyes. 

'Keep your voice down.'  He instructed meaningfully.  Had they been in his private office he might have resorted to the 'kiss him to shut him up' tactic. 

'Well, he **is** your favourite, isn't he?  Admit it!'  Draco hissed sulkily. 

'My relationship with Harry and my relationship with you are entirely different things.  There is no comparison Draco, as they are in no way alike.  As you are well aware, my relationship with you is unlike any I have ever had with any other student.' 

Draco felt somewhat comforted but he sighed huffily. 

'Just make sure you talk to him.  I don't want him attacking me again.'  Draco pouted.

'Harry attacked you?'  Albus asked gently.

'Yes.  Mr golden boy attacked me.  I was reading quietly by the lake and he came and started having a go at me.  He called me a slut and a whore and all sorts of other things.  He threatened me too, said I had to stop it, or else!  Then he punched me.  I had to go to the hospital wing.  But sure, we don't want poor **Harry** to be upset!' 

Dumbledore wondered just how much truth was in this story.  Draco was annoyingly competent at occulmency.  They may well be some truth in it, he thought, but he doubted it was the whole story!

Never the less, he stroked Draco's face gently. 

'You had to go to the hospital wing?  Are you alright, Draco?'  He whispered, dangerously close to him given the pubic location. 

The affection and the close proximity made Draco tingle and calmed his anger. 

'I guess I'll be alright.'  He whispered back. 

Mere inches between their hungry lips, Dumbledore stopped the encounter before it could begin to develop further. 

'Come and see me tonight if you are free.'  He whispered.  'I have missed you.' 

'Really?  Have you?'  Draco asked sounding thrilled.  It was a spontaneous response before he had had time to check himself. 

'Of course I have.'  Dumbledore replied kindly.  He loved the rare moments when Draco let his mask slip and gave an honest response.  'I can't wait to have you back in my arms, my little Draco.'  He said tenderly. 

Draco was speechless for a second.  Dumbledore had never spoken to him like that before.  Never.  It was nice to feel cared for and wanted.  His heart skipped a beat.

'I'll come at 10.'  He whispered. 

Dumbledore was obviously feeling reckless, as he pressed his lips against Draco's for a fleeting second before pulling back and stepping away. 

'I will look forward to it.'  He smiled. 

Draco left the classroom and hurried back to the common room.  He passed seven Gryffindors and 14 Hufflepuffs on the way and was not rude to any of them!

                       *                                *                              *                                 *                              *

'Harry!'  A familiar kindly voice hailed him as he walked across the court yard and into the corridor. 

Harry spun round.  He knew it was Dumbledore who had called to him and he didn't know what he wanted to say to him.  The headmaster approached and Harry, who had not yet spoken in greeting, stared back at him with none of his usual warmth or friendliness.  It was clear to Albus that Draco had not been lying.

'Harry, I wondered if I might have a quite word with you, somewhere private.'  Dumbledore said calmly.  'In my office, perhaps?' 

'I'm not sure I want to be alone with you in your office, professor.'  Harry sounded accusative, sad and angry in equal parts and it broke Dumbledore's heart. 

He sighed. 

'Harry, I realise you have discovered a somewhat shameful secret of mine and whilst I am sure you do not want me to discuss it with you, I had hoped you would at least allow me to apologise to you for letting you down so badly.  If not my office, perhaps this classroom?'  He suggested. 

Without speaking, Harry followed him in. 

Albus shut the door gently and gestured to Harry to sit. 

'I'd rather stand, thank you professor.'  Harry said coldly. 

'I understand that you have discovered the nature of the time that I have been spending with Draco Malfoy, is this correct Harry?'

Inside the classroom there was a long silence.  Outside, birds were singing and students were chattering and laughing, blissfully unaware of the sombre situation.  

'How **could** you?'  Harry cried at last.  'How could you do it?'  He sounded close to tears.  'With a **student**?  I mean, is it something you do often?  Is it just him, or are there others?' 

These were the questions Albus had expected.  They were fair.  They were justified. 

'I am a foolish old man, Harry.  You must realise that.  You have always idolised far more than I have ever deserved.'  He paused.  'In answer to your questions:  No.  It is not something I have ever done before, or ever imagined I would ever do at all.  Draco is the only person I have done this with.'  He paused again. 

'But, **how** could you do it?'  Harry repeated.  ' **Why** did you do it?' 

'Because I am old and foolish, Harry, like I told you.'  Dumbledore replied.  'Because I have been so very lonely and it has been such a long time since anyone wanted to be with me in that way.  I was flattered by the attentions of someone young and attractive.  I should have had more self control and realised what a fool I was making of myself.' 

Harry was listening now, in spite of his anger.  He had never before considered that Dumbledore might be lonely. 

'I should perhaps have turned him away.  Recognised that he was too young and I was far too old...'  Dumbledore continued.  'But that's the scary thing about getting old, Harry.  You don't **feel** any different to how you felt when you were young.  But the world has wildly different expectations of you.  You will be old one day, Harry and only then will you understand what I mean.   I do hope that your life turns out so that you will never have to know the loneliness that I have known or be reduced to such actions as I have taken.'

Harry thought about Dumbledore's words for a few moments.  He **would** get old one day but he planned to be married and to grow old with a partner, something Dumbledore didn't have.  It must be lonely for him.  Very lonely. 

Dumbledore didn't even have friends his own age, people he had grown up with.  Harry felt a surge of empathy followed by a surge of panic as he imagined just how desperately alone he might feel if he outlived all of his friends.  If, all alone, he watched the world around him change beyond recognition.  Watched new generations come forward and take over, the past and everything familiar to him fading and forgotten.  How would it feel to be the last one left?  A fading relic of a bygone time, surrounded by, yet isolated from, the carelessness of youth? How would **he** feel?  Perhaps a foolish, youthful encounter made it feel less like life was slipping away...? 

Harry nodded slowly.  He felt bad.  It had never once occurred to him that his mentor might be lonely, and it was very selfish of him not to have realised.  He **could** understand why Dumbledore was doing this.  However, there was still the issue of...

'Why **him** , though, professor?'  Harry asked, brows knotted as he tried to figure it out.  'Why Malfoy?  I can understand the part about you being lonely, but why not someone who is a nice person?  I don't mean to be rude about him, but, he's horrible to everyone, I...' 

Harry paused.  He was afraid he sounded jealous which was not his intention, but this was the part that was really hurting him.

'I guess I'm just finding it hard to imagine you being close to him, professor.  Talking to him, getting on well with him.  I suppose maybe he's different with you, not nasty and spoiled... Why him?'  Harry asked again. 

Dumbledore had expected this question too, although expecting it had not helped him to prepare an answer.  Hearing Harry voice this question was very uncomfortable.  Why was it Draco?  Because Draco had offered?  Because Draco had seduced him?  Harry was right, Draco was nasty to everyone, and he was rarely different when he and Albus were alone.  Harry was having a hard time imagining them talking to each other.  The truth was they rarely did much talking.  So why was it Draco?  Albus felt ashamed.  Was it simply because Draco was physically desirable?  He couldn't say that to Harry!  Besides it wasn't the whole truth.  Albus was fond of Draco in a way he couldn't quite explain.  Difficult as he was, there was something appealing about him, but he could hardly give that as an explanation.  He sighed deeply. 

'This is not easy for me to explain to you Harry.'  He began.  'Draco is not an easy person to get on with, even when we are alone.  He and I do not have long conversations...'

Dumbledore paused, unsure if he was making the whole thing sound worse.  He had wanted to reassure Harry that his relationship with Draco did not compare with the friendship he had with him.  Now he worried that by saying he didn't speak to Draco much he had made the whole affair sound far more sordid.     

'The truth is, Harry, Draco is almost as lonely as I am.  For different reasons, I grant you.  You are not expected to understand this, but there is more to Draco than the nasty side he shows to the world.  I care about Draco.' 

'He's using you.'  Harry said flatly, recalling the conversation he had had with Malfoy by the lake. 

'Perhaps.'  Dumbledore replied.  'I'm sure many people in the world would be inclined to think that I was using him.' 

'But you're not like that.'  Harry insisted.  'I know you're not.  I understand now about how lonely you are.  I know **you** are a good person, professor but Malfoy isn't a good person.  He's using you, trying to get you in trouble.'  Harry implored. 

Dumbledore shook his head calmly. 

'Draco may want you to think that.  He may even want to believe it himself, but it's not the reality of the situation.  Draco is skilled at Occulmency, but not so skilled as I am.'  Dumbledore smiled knowingly.  'He has no intention of telling anyone, and he comes to see me because he want to.  He comes because he wants to be close to someone in the only way he knows how.' He looked thoughtful and a little sad. 

Harry battled with his own emotions, wrestling them like a lion.  He had almost felt a wave of sympathy for Malfoy!  That was not acceptable!  However, Dumbledore's words would echo through his head for a long time to come _'he comes because he wants to be close to someone in the only way he knows how...'_   Just how emotionally messed up was Malfoy?  Harry felt very uncomfortable.

'It's your business, I suppose, professor.'  Harry conceded with a sigh.  'You know what you are doing and it's not illegal, is it?  It's your life and it's not my business.' 

'True.'  Dumbledore agreed.  'However, I do care deeply about you Harry.  I value your friendship and I hope you can, at least in part, forgive my foolishness.' 

'I can, professor.'  Harry said softly.  'I can.'   

                           *                                                        *                      *                                             *

The world was a complicated place as suddenly nothing was black and white any more.  Dumbledore had faults.  Apparently Malfoy had some nice qualities and he was someone who deserved pity, not just hatred.  Was Dumbledore right about there being more to Malfoy, or was Malfoy just a convincing liar?  It was all a bit much to take in.          

'Malfoy!  Wait!'  Harry shouted as he caught sight of the lone figure walking across the court yard. 

Draco spun round defensively. 

'I'd appreciate it if you didn't punch me again Potter.  I don't have time for a trip to the hospital wing right now.'  Draco drawled. 

'I'm sorry, Malfoy, ok?'  Harry mustered an apology.  'I was a dick to you.' 

Draco's eye brows raised in genuine surprise. 

'You're always a dick, Potter.'  He retorted. 

Harry took a deep breath. 

'I shouldn't have punched you.'  He conceded.  'It's just that, well, professor Dumbledore is one of my favourite teachers... I don't want him to get into trouble.  If your father found out he was...'

Draco laughed.

'If my father found out, I wouldn't be alive to stand here talking to you!'  

Harry felt extremely comforted by this.  Not only because he liked the idea of it, but because it meant that Malfoy would not be in any hurry to tell people what he was doing.

'Why are you doing it, Malfoy?'  Harry asked honestly. 

'Don't knock it 'til you've tried it, Potter.'  Laughed Draco.  'What's the point of going to boarding school if you're not gonna have a little bit of student/teacher action?' 

Harry tried to bypass how disgusting Malfoy was and not rise to him.  After all, a reaction was what he wanted. 

'But Dumbledore, though?'  Harry asked.  'I could have seen you with Snape, perhaps...?' 

'Think about that often, do you?'  Draco grinned.  'What can I say, Potter.  Dumbledore's the boss, isn't he?  I guess I'm turned on by power.' 

'But, it's just a bit of fun to you?'  Harry clarified. 

'Merlin! Potter!  What are you, my mother or something?'  Draco gasped.  'Yes!  It's just a bit of fun.  I'm not hoping he'll offer to make an honest man of me, or anything!  Anything else you'd like to know?' 

Harry wasn't sure he believed him.  Dumbledore thought it was more than 'a bit of fun'.  He thought that Draco was not simply selfish and slutty and that he actually had feelings.  But it was unlikely Malfoy would admit to being capable of human emotions, even if it were true.  Harry figured this was the best response he was going to get from Malfoy.  In fact it was probably the best conversation he had ever had with him... and no punching... yet.

'No.  It's fine.  I'm sorry I hit you, that's all.'  Harry said and he turned to walk away without allowing for goodbyes.  Their conversation had lasted just under two minutes and neither one of them was injured.  This had to be some kind of new world record, Harry thought. 

It was not fine though.  If there was one thing Harry was sure of, it was that nothing about Dumbledore having sex with Malfoy was 'fine'.  There was nothing he could do about it.  It didn't matter about Malfoy really, but if did matter about Dumbledore.  It hurt to think that Dumbledore was close to another student, especially Malfoy.  Not because Harry wanted the physical aspect, but the idea that they talked...  The idea that Malfoy of all people had status above Harry in Dumbledore's life, that was what hurt.  Dumbledore had said that they didn't really talk much.  Harry couldn't decide if that made it better or worse. 

_'So, Dumbledore fancies Malfoy, because, as Ginny pointed out, he's only human and he has needs.  And Malfoy's a slut so he's up for it.  Simple'._  

Harry told himself, knowing it was nothing like as simple as that, but that was the best way to package it up and put it from his thoughts.  But however he looked at it, it was disconcerting.  And gross.  And it hurt to see your idol fall so far from grace.            


	6. Teachers Pet

Draco wanted to cry.  He was wet through, covered in mud and frozen to the bone.  His breathing was heavy and his lip was on the verge of trembling.  Draco really, really hated Quidditch! 

He stamped his way up the stairs to Dumbledore's office despite the fact it didn't fit with his game plan, visiting like this.  He looked a mess.  Emotionally he was close to the edge, which meant he was in danger of letting his guard down and expressing real feelings.  He was vulnerable, and logically he knew he should hide himself away from everyone until the mood passed and he could be his usual ice cold self again.  He always felt this way after Quidditch practice to a certain extent.  In front of the team, he managed to hide his feelings, masking them with his usual apathetic insults, but inside, it always hurt.  On this occasion he couldn't resist the compulsion to go to the one place he could take all of his angry feelings, express them and not be punished for them in one way or another.

He uttered the password to access the office and slipped inside.  Dumbledore was not there.  This made Draco angry.  Why wasn't he there when he needed him?  He flopped onto the sofa and resolved to wait. 

10 minutes passed.  Draco got up and began to pace the office.  20 minutes passed.  He began to rifle through papers to see if he could find anything interesting while he was alone.  30 minutes passed and Draco flung himself despondently onto the floor and sat there miserably. 

He should have gone to the dormitories and showered.  He never showered in the changing rooms, but he should maybe have tidied himself up before coming here.  He thought that Dumbledore might pity him in his muddy, forlorn state.  Now it occurred to him that Dumbledore might not find him attractive like this and might feel no sympathy at all as a result.  Draco felt the tears building up again behind his eyes. 

At last the office door opened and Dumbledore walked in.  He was startled to see a very muddy Draco Malfoy sitting on the floor clutching his knees to his chest. 

'Draco?'  He said with tender concern.  'Draco, are you alright?' 

'I'm fan-fucking-tastic.'  Draco tried to sound like he was angry rather than upset, however he was not very convincing.

Dumbledore approached and crouched beside him.

'Has something happened, has someone hurt you?'  He asked, clearly worried.

Draco felt both angry and alarmed.  He had not meant to worry Dumbledore, to make him think something terrible had happened.  He had just wanted some sympathy.  Now it seemed unlikely he would get it because Dumbledore had assumed something dramatic had happened. He would be thoroughly underwhelmed when he found out that Draco was simply upset after Quidditch practice.  Defensiveness, Draco thought, was the best way to cushion himself from the pain. 

'Nothing's happened!'  Draco snapped, standing up and going to stare out of the window.  'If someone had hurt me I would have gone to the hospital wing, like I always do.  Why would I come here?'  He barked. 

Dumbledore did not approach him and he paused for a moment, watching.  Draco was literally shaking.  He doubted there was a right response he could give that would make Draco calm down quickly. 

'OK.'  He said calmly.  'Is there anything I can do for you?  Is there something that you want?'

'I wanted to see you!'  Draco shouted crossly, turning round to face him.  'Or do you not want to see me when I look horrible and dirty?  Are you only prepared to look at me when I look nice?' 

'You always look nice, even now.  Just a little messier than usual.'  Dumbledore offered.  

'Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect all the time!'  Draco snapped.  'I'm sorry I'm messy and I'm taking up your precious time when you have more important things to do!  You probably have to see Potter, don't you?  You'll want me out of the way for that!  He **always** looks a mess, but I bet you don't mind because he's so fucking perfect, isn't he?' 

Dumbledore was baffled.  Draco hadn't even paused for breath throughout that bizarre diatribe of unfounded accusations.  He opened his mouth to respond, but Draco started again. 

'I bet you regret ever starting this thing with me, don't you?  Now you've had your fun and I'm just a pain, I bet you wish I'd disappear, don't you?  I bet if Potter had come here in this state you would have taken better care of him!'  Draco yelled.  'I bet you would have offered him a change of clothes at least!  Probably any excuse to get him naked!'          

'Of course not.'  Dumbledore replied, trying not to sound exasperated.  Draco was being so difficult, he didn't know why.  Kindness was his usual technique with Draco when he was difficult, although he there were moments when he began to wonder whether Draco needed kindness, or a good hiding!

'I'll go.'  Draco said crossly.  'I waited for ages, but I'll go.  I will come back when I look pretty again and you can stand to be around me.' 

Whatever Draco's real issue was, it was evident that he lacked the emotional capacity to verbalise it.  There was no point asking Draco what the matter was when he was like this Dumbledore thought.  It was best to distract him.  Get him in a better mood and then he might be able to explain things better.  There really was only one way to distract Draco...

'Don't go.'  Dumbledore said kindly, yet commandingly.  The firm, masterful tone of his voice made Draco take notice instantly. 

Dumbledore approached him slowly, as though he were approaching a frightened animal he wanted to tame.  He extended his hand tentatively and made the lightest of contact with Draco's face, lifting his chin.  His calm blues eyes looked into Draco's stormy grey ones. 

'Don't go, Draco.'  He whispered as he caressed his hand through Draco's muddy tangled hair.  'Stay here, with me.'  He smiled kindly. 

'But...  but, I'm filthy.'  Draco whispered, anger fading, sadness remaining. 

'You are.'  Dumbledore replied.  'And you're angry, and disagreeable...  But still I want you to stay with me.' 

Draco wanted to respond but he couldn't find his voice, emotions were getting the better of him. 

'Whilst I can't promise I can do anything to make you less disagreeable...'  Dumbledore continued, still stroking Draco's hair.  'I can at least do something about how filthy you are.  Perhaps a nice hot bath?'

Draco nodded.  He didn't try to talk in case he started to cry. 

Dumbledore took his hand and led him up the familiar stairs to the bedroom and through a door which lead to the bathroom.  He waved his wand and the taps turned, the huge bath began to fill.  Another swish of his wand turned the red-purple water to a deep emerald green.  Draco smiled, appreciating the gesture.

Draco wasn't talking yet, but he was calmer, and he was being compliant.  This was good progress.  Dumbledore decided not to push him to talk just yet.  Instead he simply began to undress him.  In doing so, he noticed for the first time that Draco was not in his regular school uniform, but his Quidditch clothes.  Albus skilfully unfastened each item of the kit.  It may have been many, many years ago, but this was not the first time he had undressed a Quidditch player!

The bath full, he stopped the water and gestured for Draco to get in. 

Feeling more vulnerable than usual with his clothes off, Draco did as he was told without hesitation, slipping into the warm green water, savouring the heat and the pleasant aroma.  The bath was just as large and luxurious as the one in the prefects bathrooms.  Draco felt a little lonely. 

'You could join me.'  He said quietly, something of his sulky accusative tone returning. 

'If that would please you.'  Albus said. 

'Only if you want to.'  Draco replied defensively. 

'Of course.'  Albus reassured. 

He began to disrobe.  Over time, he had become relatively confidant about being naked with Draco, but this situation was different.  Usually they were in bed, under a blanket.  In a darkened room.  This was very different.  This was broad daylight.  Draco was now submerged beneath the water and Albus was having to undress in the middle of the room and would have to climb into the bath before he had any cover.  Albus felt terribly self conscious!  He imagined that Draco, foul mood that he was in, would probably stare at him confrontationally throughout to try to intimidate him. 

He was very surprised when Draco politely averted his eyes, looking in the opposite direction, allowing him privacy to undress.  It was almost as if Draco had sensed his discomfort and had tried to return a small gesture of kindness.  Albus felt infinitely better once he was safely in the water and his appearance was less open to scrutiny.

He moved close to Draco and sat behind him wrapping his arms around the boy, gently stroking his hands over Draco's skin to remove the mud.  He pressed his lips tenderly to Draco's neck and Draco gave a little contented sigh. 

Reaching for a jug, Albus began to pour water over Draco's dirty hair.  He gently added shampoo, lathered it up and then rinsed it clean.  Draco had his eyes closed throughout the process.  Partly because he was so relaxed by the experience and partly because he remembered being told to do this when his mother used to wash his hair when he was a child. 

Draco now relaxed and pacified, Dumbledore decided to try again with conversation. 

'So, Draco...'  He began.  'Are you feeling better now?' 

Draco nodded, a little ashamed of just how irritable he had been. 

'Are you going to tell me about it?'  Albus prompted. 

'I hate Quidditch.'  Draco snapped, sounding every bit the petulant child and feeling somewhat embarrassed as a result. 

'Do you?'  Dumbledore asked softly.  'Why is that?' 

'Because I hate getting messy.  I hate the cold and the rain.  I hate it when it's sunny too because I hate getting sweaty and horrible.'  Draco exclaimed.  'I hate showering in the dirty showers with the team, so I don't.  I sneak back up to school instead.'  He confessed.  'I hate it because I'm crap at it and I hate being shouted at by Montague when I do things wrong.  It's not my fault I'm not fucking perfect at everything!' 

Dumbledore silently held Draco and stroked his arms gently.  Draco still needed to say more, he could sense it.

'I hate playing that stupid game.  They only wanted me on the team so that my father would buy new brooms, they don't really think I'm any good at it.  And I'm not.  I hate it so much.'  Draco lamented.  'I can't be good at everything, I can't!  I hate being shouted at when I'm not good at something.  Even if I am useless and stupid, I don't deserve to be shouted at!  It's not my fault!' 

Draco sounded close to tears as the jigsaw pieces fell into place for Albus.  Draco only played Quidditch at all to appease his father, and because his peers pressured him to join the team for the benefits he would bring.  Although Draco wasn't a bad player, but was not the best or the most confident.  Clearly Montague's aggressive coaching techniques didn't work for Draco and didn't inspire him to improve.  Above all, it became clear to Albus that Draco had been so upset today because he had been shouted at for not being good enough.  Even someone with the most basic of Legillimens ability could have deciphered the fact that this had triggered bad memories for Draco.  Memories of his father shouting at him every time he didn't measure up, didn't come first in a test, didn't win the prize or wasn't the best at something.  That was why Draco had become so child like.  That was why he had been so upset. 

Dumbledore kissed him softly on the cheek.

'You are not stupid or useless, and no, you do not deserve to be shouted at.'  He assured Draco gently.  'You are clever and resourceful...  Even if you use your resourcefulness to cause trouble...'

He grinned at Draco to show him that this was not a criticism, just a playful observation.  Draco gave a small, guilty smile in return.

'You are brighter than you like to let people know, and you are beautiful, even when you are covered in mud.'  Dumbledore concluded.

Draco smiled and turned himself around so that he faced his lover. 

'Why are you always so nice to me?'  He asked earnestly. 

'Because I like you.'  Albus smiled.  'Even when you are angry and being difficult, I still like you.' 

'You always seem to win me round.'  Draco recognised. 

'Yes.'  Albus acknowledged.  'I know what is it that you need.'  He pulled Draco close so that he straddled his lap. 

'Oh really?'  Draco smiled playful.  'And what's that?' 

'A combination of kindness and a firm hand.'  Dumbledore replied sounding rather suggestive. 

Draco grinned and moved closer, brushing his lips over Dumbledore's.

'I won't argue.'  He said, before he kissed Albus deeply, parting his lips and exploring his mouth, arms wrapped affectionately around his neck.

Albus slipped his hands around Draco's waist and held him as their kisses intensified.

The hot water seemed to embrace them, feeling sensuous and erotic, as if they were surrounded by liquid silk.  Draco shifted his body and he could feel Dumbledore's cock growing hard beneath him.  He worked his ass cheeks against it making it clear that he wanted more. 

Dumbledore reached one hand under the water and took hold of his dick.  He pointed it upwards at Draco's ass, inviting the boy to press down onto him.  As Draco did so, Dumbledore uttered a Lubrication charm, one that Draco had not heard before, one that was designed to work in water.  Draco flinched a little as the head of Albus's cock opened him up and breached him, but the lube made it easy for him to slide down the length of it.  He pressed his weight down, sheathing Dumbledore's full length inside his ass.  Draco tipped his head back and gave a rapturous sigh, savouring the satisfaction and the feeling of fullness.

Dumbledore had kept a firm, possessive hold on Draco's waist and his face pressed against the face of his young lover, in an affectionate way.  Somehow, this was bigger than just 'lust' now.  Somehow, he really cared about this boy, however strange it may have seemed.  It was more than just hot sex.  Draco was an angry little mystery that Albus liked to unravel and solve, taking him each time through distress to anger, to calmness, to happiness and finally to sexual ecstasy.  It was a wonderful journey!

His breathing shallow and excited, Draco began to work his hips back and forth, thrusting against Dumbledore, the warm water swirling around them.  As he ground his hips, he could feel the full thickness of Dumbledore's cock inside him, pressing against his most sensitive spot.  Draco moaned with pleasure. 

Dumbledore held him gently but firmly, supporting the boy as he worked himself back and forth.  He remained still, allowing Draco to do the work, decide the pace, the speed and the motion.  Albus basked in delight as his beautiful young lover pleasured himself on his erection.  He savoured the tightness and the heat of Draco's ass, the firm smoothness of his silky skin and the soft gentleness of his pretty little gasps of delight.  He had won the boy over once again.  Half an hour ago Draco was angry and vicious, now he was affectionate, happy and enthralled in pleasure.  What could be better than this?

Draco interspersed his sighs with teasing, soft kisses, he caressed Dumbledore's face with his delicate pale hands, he ran his fingers through Dumbledore's long hair.

Draco was so genuine in his affection and it quite blew Albus's mind that Draco was capable of such demonstrative kindness.  Never once had Draco laughed at him or turned his nose up at his aging body.  He caressed his wrinkled face, and gently entwined his fingers in his coarse grey hair.  He stroked his long beard and kissed his thinning lips with such sincerity that Albus had to admit, it felt like Draco actually was genuinely attracted to him, exactly was he was.  Albus was no fool.  He had considered from the outset that Draco may well have had a kink for authority figures, and some issues around older men.  He thought that maybe Draco fetishised him because he was the headmaster and that perhaps Draco would tolerate his less than desirable physical attributes because of **who** he was.  It seemed he had done Draco, and maybe himself, a disservice in this assumption.  Nothing about Draco's actions seemed to imply he was simply **tolerating** Dumbledore's physical features.  Quite the opposite in fact.  It seemed as if Draco utterly desired and adored him as he lavished his ardent youthful affections on him.  It was a beautiful thing to experience.   

Draco sighed deeply, his grey eyes twinkling exuberant with happiness.  Draco loved being on top!  He loved having Dumbledore beneath him, loved riding him, loved working himself up and down on the old man's erection to their mutual satisfaction.  Draco loved the juxtaposition between feeling that he was able to use Dumbledore purely for his own gratification, and the thrilling, contrasting feeling that he was somehow being made to work to please the headmaster.  He felt rather like a young Grecian slave boy from bygone days.  He was a beautiful little play thing who existed only for the pleasure of his lover...  Draco found it strange how much he enjoyed feeling this way as it seemed so opposed to his outward, selfish character.  Perhaps that was the reason it was so appealing? Draping his arms around the headmaster, Draco worked diligently, focusing and concentrating harder than he ever did on his studies!  Albus closed his eyes and let the intense sensations take him over. 

Draco raised and lowered himself at a slow and teasing motion, he smiled a wicked, playful little grin, knowing he was driving Albus crazy with his leisurely pace.  He continued at an unhurried speed, secretly waiting for the moment when Dumbledore would take hold of him and force him into the rhythm that would get him to climax. 

Eventually the teasing became too much and Dumbledore reached under the water and took a firm hold of Draco's buttocks.  He held him tightly and lifted him up.  This was not difficult as Draco was fairly light, and the water supported much of his weight.  His lap free of Draco's body weight, he was able to thrust his hips in an upward motion, fucking Draco from beneath, driving his cock hard up inside him. 

Draco gasped sharply as the firm deep thrusts pushed him closer and closer to orgasm, he flipped his head back with a deep, satisfied moan.  Dumbledore held him still as he bucked his hips forcefully.  It was incredible, and he was close to coming deep inside the beautiful young boy.  Strong enough to support Draco with one arm, he reached for Draco's rock hard cock and began to tug him in the same rhythm as he fucked him.  It would hardly have been considerate to have reached his own climax without getting Draco there first!

Draco gave a stifled cry as Albus took hold of his dick and he gave an incoherent exclamation of satisfaction.  Neither of them had spoken throughout this encounter.  Dirty talk hadn't seemed quite right.  Somehow, it was as if they were both discreetly acknowledging the fact that somehow this encounter was about more than just a good fuck. 

Draco trembled as he felt Dumbledore's cock hammer against his prostate and this, combined with the firm strokes to his own member bought him to an intense and gratifying climax.  He tensed and gave a sharp cry as his come erupted from the end of his cock, shooting in pearly ribbons through the green bath water.  He flopped forward, almost lifeless in the wake of his overpowering climax.

Feeling Draco's whole body tense and tremble so powerfully bought Albus to his own peek and he came hard inside Draco with a deep contented groan.  He took a few deep, heavy breaths before he quickly wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him into a kiss and preventing him from escaping the embrace too quickly. 

As it happened, on this occasion, Draco was in no hurry to disentangle himself from Albus, and he simply melted into him, kissing fervently and then nuzzling his face against Dumbledore's beard, holding him tightly.  It was several minutes before they exited the water and headed to the bedroom.         

Wrapped in a fluffy towel, Draco sat in the centre of Dumbledore's huge bed.  He felt very small, with his knees pulled up to his chest and the great wooden bedposts towering above him.  He watched Dumbledore approach the bed, fastening his dressing gown around himself with a smile. 

'Why are you smiling?'  Draco asked suspiciously, tilting his head on one side. 

'I have a beautiful boy, almost naked, on my bed.'  Replied Albus with a grin.  'Why wouldn't I be smiling?' 

Draco blushed and laughed as Dumbledore sat down beside him. 

'Do you feel better after your bath?'  Dumbledore asked.

'Yes.  Thank you.'  Replied Draco, then he added, 'I'm sorry I was so horrible.' 

Dumbledore quickly hid the expression of pure shock that was on his face and answered calmly.

' **You** weren't horrible Draco.  You may have **behaved** in a horrible way, but you **yourself** are never horrible.  You simply need to practice expressing your emotions without lashing out at people.'

Looking down at the bedclothes, Draco nodded bashfully. 

'I'm sorry.'  He whispered. 

Albus wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. 

'Oh, it's alright, Draco.'  Dumbledore comforted him.  'I can cope with you lashing out at me from time to time.  I remember what difficult things emotions can be when one is young.' 

'Do you?' Said Draco, a playful glint appearing in his sad grey eyes.  'It must have been a long time ago!' 

Dumbledore squeezed him and chuckled. 

'Yes.  Yes, it was!'  He admitted.  'But I still remember.  Life gets easier Draco, I promise you.'  He kissed the top of Draco's head. 

Draco could not remember ever feeling so comforted in all his life.  He felt warm, safe and accepted.  He snuggled up against Albus, his face against the soft velvet of his dark red dressing gown. 

 _'Just a bit of fun!'_  He tried to remind himself.  _'Just a bit of fun...'_  That was what he had told Potter this was.  That was what he had planned it to be.  But was 'just a bit of fun' supposed to make your heart flutter like this?  Perhaps it was when you are 15, when emotions are such difficult things!

'I have an important meeting to go to.'  Albus whispered softly.  'Although I would much rather stay with you.'  He smiled. 

'Would you?'  Asked Draco happily.  'Even though you've already had your wicked way with me?'  He asked, his playful tone returning.

'Oh, Draco!'  Dumbledore said, turning to face him.  'I can think of many, many more ways I'd like to be wicked with you!'

Draco giggled and kissed him playfully on the lips, feeling uncomfortably comfortable with this odd, yet natural situation!

'You may stay here as long as you like and wait for me to return.'  Dumbledore offered.  'Or you can go back to your common room if you want to.'  He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him into his lap. 

'Do you want me to stay here?'  Asked Draco. 

'Of course.'  Albus replied. 'But that may be selfish of me.  You have to see your friends and have time to study as well.'

Draco nodded.  He did need to study, there were exams coming up and if he was honest with himself, he did _want_ to pass, and he hadn't always worked very hard in class!

'If I go and study, can I come and see you tomorrow night?'  Draco asked. 

Dumbledore smiled and swept Draco's wet hair from his face. 

'Of course you may.'  He said kindly and he encouraged Draco to lay down, positioning himself above him. 

Dumbledore captured Draco's soft, smiling lips in a tender kiss as Draco closed his eyes and lay back against the pillow...  This was not making it easier to get up and leave for his meeting! 

He sat up and stroked Draco's face gently. 

'I have to dress and go now, but you need not rush.  Stay here as long as you like.'  Dumbledore told him as he stood up and began to dress himself. 

Draco pulled the blankets around him, feeling tired and oh so relaxed.  He could maybe just stay a little while in this warm, fluffy place before he put his stony expression back on his face and returned to his regular school life.

Albus smiled at him, and once he was dressed, he approached the bed once more.  He leant in and kissed Draco on the forehead. 

'See you later, Draco.'  He whispered. 

'I hope your meeting goes well.'  Draco whispered back, genuine concern evident in his voice. 

'Thank you.'  Dumbledore replied.  Those small words meant a lot to him.  He was not looking forward to the meeting he now faced, not in the slightest!  

                          *                                         *                                    *                                            *        

Albus hurried in late to his appointment with the school governors.  He tried his best to look calm, collected and not in the least bit flustered.  He shouldn't have stayed so long with Draco, he knew that.  It was just so difficult.  In the rare moments when Draco was lovely, he was **really** lovely.  It was hard to leave him knowing that the next time you saw him, he would probably have wound himself up to his usual irritable, aggressive state again. 

The governors sat around a long table.  They were a grim looking lot, Albus thought to himself.  They ranged from the dopy and the dull to the downright sinister.  The worst of them being...

'Professor Dumbledore.'  Lucius Malfoy's  icy sneer rose above the low level chatter of the group, silencing everyone.  'You are notably late professor!  Where have you been?'

 _'Balls deep in your son!'_   Albus longed to spit back at Lucius in reply.  But he did not, and he chastised himself for thinking it.  It was not kind to think about Draco like that.  Draco wasn't Lucius's property.  Draco was his own person, with the right to full agency over his life and his body...  Only, you could bet your bottom galleon that Lucius wouldn't see it that way!  Albus longed to wipe the smug smile from Lucius's face...  But, not at Draco's expense. 

'I do apologise Lucius, and to all of you.'  Albus replied calmly.  'But I must always make sure my students come first.'  His reply had just enough barbed double meaning to be satisfying.          

The meeting was long and gruelling.  The governors quizzed Dumbledore over exam results, school league tables, teaching standards, student destination reports and everything else under the sun.  Albus fended questions valiantly, using his knowledge combined with his calm demeanour to assure many in the room of the strong position of the school.  However, it was impossible not to feel persecuted and victimised as a result of the personal attack being led by Lucius Malfoy.  The man was relentless, labouring over every negative point and never once acknowledging a positive.  Although it was clear that not everyone was of the same view point as Lucius, there were many who were not confident enough to challenge him.  It wasn't the first time Lucius had intimidated the others on the governing board.

When at last the meeting ended, Albus left the room feeling exhausted and vividly reminded of just how much of an unpleasant individual Lucius Malfoy really was.  His mind drifted back to Draco, the drowsy smiling, affectionate boy he had left in his bed.  It was a miracle that Draco had the capacity to be warm and close to anyone at all!   

Albus quickened his step.  Would Draco have stayed, or would he have gone back to his common room to see his friends?  Did Draco have friends, real friends?  Albus was not sure.  He found himself hoping that Draco **had** stayed in his room.  He found himself gripped by an overwhelming need to take the boy in his arms and hold him.  Nothing more.  Just hold him. 

He entered his study.  There was no sign of Draco.  He ventured towards the stairs. 

'He left about an hour ago.' 

A familiar voice came from the wall behind him.  Albus turned to see headmaster Dippet in his frame, looking down at him. 

'I see.'  Albus replied, feeling a little awkward.  Dippet smiled at him. 

'He left looking a lot happier than he did when he arrived.'  He offered. 

Albus half smiled and slumped into his armchair, feeling how Draco had felt when he had been desperate for comfort and had waited alone for so long.  He reached for his pipe and sandalwood tobacco, cast a tiny _incendio_ spell and drew a deep breath of smoke. 

'Why so glum, Albus?'  Dippet asked, settling into his frame for a chat. 

'I'd hoped he would still be here.  Selfish of me, I know.'  Albus replied with a sigh.  'I have just been in a long meeting with his father.  The man is truly vile!' 

'It's a good thing Draco has some good influence from you then, isn't it?'  Grinned the old headmaster. 

'That poor boy.'  Albus sighed again.  'I do sincerely hope I **have** been an influence for good.  I hope I haven't used him or taken advantage of him.  No child should have to grow up with such a cold, unloving father as Draco has.  I fear although I may have shown Draco the closeness he craves, I may have taught him that closeness comes at a price.  I fear I may have taught Draco to trade sex for affection.  That is the very last thing I would want him to have learned from me.' 

Dippet frowned and gave the matter grave consideration. 

'I suppose...'  He began thoughtfully...  'I suppose it all depends on the order in which things happen between you. It depends on what Draco is seeking when he comes to you and what he accepts from you in addition to it.' 

Now Albus frowned. 

'What do you mean, headmaster?'  He asked earnestly. 

'Did Draco come to you seeking affection? Did you offer him affection, in exchange for sex, which he was unwilling to give?'  Dippet asked.

'Certainly not!'  Albus exclaimed, horrified at the suggestion. 

'Did Draco come to you looking for sex, and through acquiescing to his request, you coerced him into accepting affection alongside it?' 

'I don't like the word 'coerce'!'  Albus replied.  'But, yes.  It was a little like that, headmaster.  Draco wanted sex and gradually I have convinced him little by little that affection can, and should, come with it.' 

'That is a very valuable lesson you have taught him.'  Dippet smiled at Albus. 

'I'm not sure he has learnt it fully just yet.'  Albus reflected.  'I do wish he wouldn't always run away afterwards.' 

'He's scared you'll hurt him, I expect.'  Dippet replied.  'The power balance is all wrong after all, isn't it?  You have all the power, Albus, don't you?  He is probably scared to get too close.' 

Albus felt as though he had been hit with a stinging hex as Dippet spoke those words.  Dippet had encouraged him after all!  He had practically convinced him that sleeping with Draco was the right thing to do! 

'I don't mean to attack you!'  Dippet clarified, noticing the look of hurt on Albus's face.  'I'm just reminding you of how fragile young hearts can be.  It is all too easy to forget as we grow old.  Draco does a good job of convincing the world he has a heart of stone, but even I can see that is not the case.  He's as fragile as the next person, if not more so.'

'He is.'  Albus confirmed.  'I will take the best care of him that I can.  I only wish I could offer him more.  That I could really show him... I could really...'  Albus's voice trailed off.

'Perhaps it is you **own** heart I should warn you to take care of!'  Dippet remarked, eyebrows raised. 

Albus gave a defeated laugh. 

'I know better than to allow myself to lose my heart to a beautiful boy!  At my age!'  Albus assured his friend. 

'You wouldn't be the first.'  Dippet replied.

'I'm sure I wouldn't.'  Albus reflected.  'But I have more self discipline than that.  And I would never be selfish enough to offer my heart to Draco, and ask him to love me.  That really would be taking advantage of him.  Draco is young and beautiful and has his whole life ahead of him.  I would never dream of asking him to give any of his best years over to loving me!  He must go out into the world, grow, and find his own way.  He must have lovers his own age, with whom he feels equal.  I sincerely hope that he falls in love with someone who is right for him.  Someone honest and pure hearted, kind enough to understand him and strong enough to handle him...  I may have lots to offer him now, but I have nothing to offer him into the future.  It's just that sometimes...  Sometimes I have been foolish enough to allow myself to think...  If things had been different...  If I had been younger...'  Albus sighed softly. 

'It does not do to dwell on dreams...'  Dippet offered in a soft and compassionate voice. 

'Indeed.'  Albus agreed.  'It does not.  I can offer him the best of what I have now, and nothing more.  I will ask nothing of him in return.' 

Dippet smiled kindly. 

'You are good for him, Albus.  Never doubt that.'  He said.  'Be mindful of his feelings, and of yours, but never doubt that you are good for him.'

Comforted by this, Dumbledore smiled.   

'He is good for me too.'  He replied.  'He delights and exhilarates me.  I had not imagined I would feel those things again.  He has been so very good for me...' 

Albus stared down at his hands which were folded in his lap.  When no reply came, he looked up and saw that headmaster Dippet had vanished from his frame. 

It was late, Albus realised, and he stood up and began to climb the stairs.  It did not do to dwell on dreams, but that night Albus dreamt about being young again, about having adventures, about falling in love.  In the morning he smiled at his own foolishness but accepted it was only natural that it would happen from time to time.  He would allow himself, every now and then, to dream about Draco.          


	7. Educating Draco

He had to get a handle on it!  Immediately, if not sooner!  This wasn't how it was supposed to be, not at all!  This new 'tolerance of others', this 'consistently better mood' he was in...  This 'staring out of windows, day dreaming'...  None of it had been part of the plan.  None of it! 

He wanted a bit of fun, the kinky thrill of sex with a teacher, that was all.  He hadn't planned on becoming a whole new person as a result.  It was as if Dumbledore was somehow getting under his skin and influencing him into being 'nice' and 'good natured'...  Perhaps he was using some kind of sex-magic that Draco had never heard of...?  Draco genuinely considered this possibility for a moment before dismissing it.  It had to stop.  Draco had to get back in control of the situation, and the sooner the better!  Otherwise he'd be thrown out of Slytherin in disgrace and re-sorted into Hufflepuff!    

He didn't want to stop sleeping with Dumbledore though.  Certainly not!  It was far too addictive to just give it up like that!  All he needed to do was refocus.  He should never have gone there when he was upset and emotional, it had caused all kinds of problems.  He needed to get back to simply turning up, getting laid and leaving afterwards.  None of this being upset.  None of this having heart to heart chats, cuddling and taking baths together!  It was too risky.  Behaviour like that opened the door to all sorts of emotions...  Emotions that Draco did not even know how to begin to deal with.  It **had** to just be about sex again.

It was late.  Even the Slytherin common room was deserted as the students had gone to bed.  Draco couldn't relax.  He had been angsting all day over the situation with Professor Dumbledore and he had reached the point where there was no way he was going to get any sleep until he had resolved the issue.  He would have to go and see Dumbledore tonight.  He would go, get what he wanted and then leave immediately, just to assert himself and his ability to remain emotionally detached. 

Sneaking out and getting to the headmasters office presented no real challenge to Draco now, he was so practiced at it.  ' _And to think, Potter still has to use that cloak of his to get about!'_   Draco congratulated himself on his stealth ability!

He knocked assertively on the study door, and, reminding himself that he needed to be less meek and polite, he walked in without waiting for an answer. 

Sure enough, the headmaster was there.  He was reading an article in 'Magical Education' magazine.  It was an activity that could loosely be described as 'work' although it was the type of thing that teachers only got rare moments to do, once all the real work was finished. 

'Hello Draco.'  He said, with a warm smile as  his young friend appeared in the study. 

Draco wore a devious expression, somewhere between a scowl and a wicked smile. 

'Good evening professor.'  He drawled.  'Not busy, are you?'  He asked, sauntering over towards the desk.   

'I can make the time to see you, Draco.'  Dumbledore replied as he put down the magazine. 

'Good.'  Said Draco.  'Get upstairs and fuck me!'  He demanded. He smiled, but there was something cold and harsh in his voice which immediately told Dumbledore that this was more than just the demand of a horny teenager.

Albus didn't like Draco's tone.  He sounded bratty, and determined to get his own way without being nice or polite.  Albus didn't know what to do.  Asking Draco to 'say please' would have seemed a little perverse! 

He would play along for now.  There was always more to it when Draco behaved like this.  He would take Draco upstairs and work on him there.  He would give Draco what he wanted, but only in a way that he wanted to give it.  He stood up. 

'Very well.'  He said calmly, resting his hand on Draco's shoulder.  Draco shrugged it off and headed for the stairs. 

'Come on then!'  He snapped impatiently. 

Dumbledore followed Draco up the winding staircase to the attic room at the top where Draco began to undress hurriedly.  In fact, it looked like he was not going to bother fully undressing at all.  He glanced at Dumbledore who stood in the doorway watching him, serenely. 

'Come on!'  Draco  barked again.  'What are you waiting for?' 

Albus sighed and walked towards him slowly. 

'What are you rushing for?'  He asked gently. 

'I want to be fucked, right now!'  Draco hissed crossly.  'So get on with it!' 

Albus raised a scornful eyebrow as he listened to Draco's tone. 

Draco stamped his foot. 

'For Merlin's sake, professor!  Throw me onto my knees and fuck me already!'  Draco demanded.  'Bend me over, fuck me hard and send me back to the dormitory, just like you did the day I was sent out of class.'

Albus sighed.  That day.  That second time they had been together.  He had been a bit too rough and full on with Draco that day.  It was obvious that Draco was not emotionally mature enough to cope with it.  Albus should have known it would come back to haunt him!  Perhaps this was why Draco ran away after sex?  Although he had almost stayed after the session in the bathroom...  There was still so much Albus had to teach him! 

He reached for Draco's shirt and began to unfasten the buttons which Draco had not yet undone.  He moved slowly, standing close to the impatient boy. 

'Oh, Draco!'  He sighed softly, his breath warm on Draco's face.  'I'd really much rather take my time with you this evening...'  He began. 

'Well I don't...'  Draco began.

'Uh-uh!  Shssssss!'  Dumbledore silenced him, in a kindly tone, but one it was difficult to disobey, especially when he combined it with a tender stroke of the face and that rather powerful magic smile of his! 

Draco opened his mouth to try to argue but, with gentle teasing kisses, Albus stole the words from his lips before they had chance to form.

Soft, feather light kisses.  Open mouthed, but oh-so-fleeting kisses, meant to simply taste, not to devour.  A careful hand, fingers lightly in contact with flushed cheeks.  The intense intimacy of breathing another person's breath as they stand so close to you.  The incredible contrast of emotions when someone is strong enough to calm your anxiety and ignite your fire all at the same time.  Draco was overwhelmed! 

Wrapping a powerful arm around the boys waist, Dumbledore pulled him close, closing the hair-breadth gap between them.  He pressed his mouth over Draco's and kissed him gently but deeply.  Draco was once again putty in his hands.  He flopped helplessly, like a naughty kitten whose mother had just picked it up by the scruff of its neck.  Angry with himself, but wanting this more than he would ever dare admit, Draco wrapped his arms around Albus in return as two frustrated little tears ran down his cheeks. 

Pulling back from Draco's lips, Dumbledore tenderly kissed the tears from Draco's cheeks, tasting his emotion and anxiety in the salty liquid.  Poor complicated Draco!  Why was he so upset today?  Albus hugged him tightly before he realised, he had never seen Draco cry before!  He really had just cried, even if only for a second.  There had been tears.  Real tears!  Once upon a time Albus would not have believed that were possible.  He would make Draco feel better, and then he might just talk about what was bothering him.  

Dumbledore pushed Draco's shirt back and slid it down over his shoulders.  He caressed he pale silky skin.  Kissing Draco's forehead he glanced down at him.  Draco didn't smile.  He looked nervous, he looked lost. 

'Is this still what you want, Draco?'  He whispered softly. 

Draco couldn't manage words, but he nodded his head weakly and gripped Albus a little more tightly.

'And will you let me show you something different tonight?'  Albus asked.  'There is so much more I can show you if you will allow me.'

Draco nodded again, with a little more strength this time.  He had been both shocked and a little frightened that things had not gone according to his plan, but somehow he seemed to draw strength from Dumbledore's calmness.  Part of Draco wanted to learn, wanted to feel real emotions.  In this moment, this was an adventure.

Dumbledore smiled a caring and compassionate smile.  He raised one hand and with a flick of his wrist, the lighting in the room softened as only a few flickering candles lit the space.  The room seemed warmer somehow, there was a sound like music, yet it wasn't quite music.  It wasn't quite as intrusive as music would have been.  It was more like the sound of tiny bells, of the wind sighing through tall forest trees, of the sea lapping steadily against the shore. 

Dumbledore took hold of Draco's hand and lead him over to the ornate, canopied four-poster bed.  The bed linen looked softer and more inviting than ever.  They both sat down, Draco on his knees in the centre. 

Albus slipped out of his heavy outer robes and joined Draco.  He smiled as he softly stroked Draco's fair hair, which now came right down to his shoulders.  Draco had purposely not had a haircut since the start of the school year.  Dumbledore petted him like a cat and Draco closed his eyes with a smile.  He could happily be petted like this forever!

He keened into Dumbledore's touch and he continued to stroke him, his hair, his neck and his shoulders.  For someone often so cold and stand-off-ish, Draco certainly loved to be touched!  He had never really been hugged enough in his life.  His sighs were soft and contented, with only a hint of nerves remaining from the agitated state he had arrived in.  Albus almost thought he could hear him purring.  _'Do dragons purr...?'_   He wondered to himself as he caressed Draco's beautiful pale back.  He leant close to Draco's ear. 

'Would you like me to massage you?'  He asked softly. 

Draco nodded desperately.  He had never been massaged before but knew almost instinctively that he needed it more than anything in the world.

'Lay down then Draco, and relax.'  Dumbledore encouraged, and Draco did as he was told. 

Dumbledore reached over to the nightstand beside the bed and whispered a spell to unlock the secret draw inside.  He retrieved a vial of oil which he opened, and kneeling beside his young lover, he poured some of the contents into his hands. 

Knowing the oil would be cold, he rubbed his hands together first to warm it.  A cold shock would not help Draco to relax and feel happy.  Albus drew a deep breath, savouring the smell of the oil. 

He pressed his hands to Draco's shoulders, gently at first, unsure of just how much pressure Draco would like.  He stroked the oil over Draco's back, from his shoulders to his waist, sweeping his hands over his skin in large flowing caresses.  Hands on Draco's shoulders, he began to work his thumbs in small circular movements, working into the muscles around his shoulder blades.  The boy was a little tense, perhaps the stress of his upcoming exams...?

Draco gasped at the odd combination of pleasure and pain as Dumbledore worked more firmly on his back.  Draco felt the odd crunching sensation as he pressed into the knots of tension in the muscles to break them up and get them to relax.  It felt amazing.  Intense.  Like having an orgasm, only not sexually.  Draco had had no idea it was possible to make someone feel so good just by stroking them!  Could other people do this, or was it some special advanced magical skill that Dumbledore had somehow perfected?

'Mmmmmmmm....'  Draco sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Dumbledore smiled contentedly.  Giving pleasure was just as gratifying as receiving it.  He took another deep breath, inhaling the aroma of the oil once more. 

'Can you smell the scent of this oil, Draco?'  He asked in a whisper.

Draco sniffed at the air to try to discern the aroma. 

'What is it?'  He asked. 

'It's just a massage oil.'  Dumbledore replied.  'But it has an Amortentia base, so it smells different to each person.  I wondered how it smells to you?' 

Draco thought about it and took a deep breath of the air.  He had never experienced Amortentia and had often wondered what it would smell like.  He imagined it would smell like expensive cologne, black coffee and possibly money.  The reality surprised him.

'I can smell...  It's like...  Freshly baked bread.'  He paused for a moment.  Why bread?  He had never made bread in his life!  'And something outside...'  He continued.  'Newly turned soil maybe.  No.  Something growing.  Roses.  Wild roses, not the type you get in shops.  The type that grow in hedgerows.' 

Dumbledore smiled.  What lovely, honest, beautiful things!

'And something else.'  Draco offered.  'Something deeper, headier.  I don't know what it...' 

He stopped suddenly.  Sandalwood tobacco.  Draco's heart skipped a beat.

'Something else.'  He concluded.  I'm not sure what it is.'

Dumbledore smiled as he continued the sensuous massage. 

'That sounds lovely.'  He whispered gently. 

'What does it smell like to you?'  Draco asked. 

'To me, Amortentia has always smelt like Sherbet Lemons, gardens in summertime, and  a kind of warm leather smell, like a pair of soft leather gloves.'  Dumbledore replied. 

Draco considered this.  They were all quite ephemeral, transient things.  Draco wondered if they had any personal connections for Dumbledore.  He could ask, but perhaps it was nicer not to know, just for the moment.

'That sounds nice too.'  Draco answered softly, his voice hazy and very relaxed.

Dumbledore began to focus his attention lower on Draco's back, working at the muscles either side of his spine and at the back of his hip bones.  He was tense here too and the deep kneading pressure caused him to moan intensely. 

'That feels amazing.'  He whispered breathily. 

'Good.'  Dumbledore replied.  'You are quite tense you know, I should have started massaging you  some time ago!' 

'How did you learn to do it?'  Draco asked, slightly in awe of the headmasters hidden talents! 

'Oh, it's something you get a feeling for over time.'  Dumbledore smiled.  'Practice.  That's the way to learn.  Listen and feel for the responses of your partner.  You soon learn what they like.' 

'Do you like to do it?'  Draco asked, feeling a little bit selfish for a moment as he realised that he did not have the skill to return the favour. 

'Yes.  Very much so.'  Dumbledore replied.  'I like to make people happy.  I enjoy giving pleasure to others.  I enjoy giving pleasure to **you** , Draco.' 

'Thank you!'  Draco said, gratitude evident in his tone. 

'I'm glad you enjoy it.'  Dumbledore said earnestly. 

Draco squirmed a little, as Dumbledore's hands worked tantalisingly close to the waistband of his trousers, he arched his back, tying to hint that he would like to remove them. 

'If you want me to work any lower, you will have to remove some more clothes.'  Dumbledore offered. 

'OK!'  Draco exclaimed, moving very quickly for someone who had just been so deeply relaxed.  He removed his trousers and his underwear in one go and Albus couldn't help but notice that his cock was already semi erect.  It was hardly surprising though.  An intense massage with Amortentia oil would arouse even the most cold blooded of people!   

Draco returned to his position, laying on his front in the centre of the bed.  Only this time his legs were open and Dumbledore knelt between them, finding it impossible to ignore the delicious peachy little ass before him. 

Draco shuddered as Dumbledore caressed his pert cheeks with the same skilled, masterful strokes with which he had worked on his back.  Draco's arousal intensified.  Somehow they had moved seamlessly from a tender and caring massage session, to Draco feeling more turned on and more ready to be penetrated than he had ever felt before.

Hands encompassing Draco's cheeks, Albus made circular motions.  As he pressed more firmly and gripped Draco's buttocks more tightly, he parted his cheeks, giving himself a glimpse of the inviting little hole in which he longed to bury his thick, hard cock.

Draco felt the contrast of the cool air against his warm body as his most intimate area was exposed with each parting of his cheeks.  He relished how obscene and arousing it felt to be in this position.  Dumbledore was between his legs and was pulling his ass cheeks apart, he was looking at him with desire so strong Draco could almost feel it, and that in itself drove him crazy.  The idea that the headmaster was  actually taking all of this time over teasing him, spending time **looking** at his asshole, admiring it, focusing on it, made Draco so excited he could hardly even comprehend his own feelings.  Dumbledore hadn't even touched him  yet, not there.  Not so much as ghosted a fingertip over the puckered little ring, and Draco was positively desperate for it.  His cock was rock hard beneath him and he could feel a wet patch on the bedclothes growing larger and larger as pre-come seeped from the head. 

Draco didn't know what Dumbledore was planning on actually doing to him, but at this point he didn't even care.  He trusted him completely and right now he would have let him do anything he wanted, just as long as he did it **soon**!  _'And actually, the kinkier the better!'_   Draco thought to himself.  He really had never been so aroused in his life.            

Dumbledore had changed his position now.  He was laying between Draco's legs, his face inches from Draco's ass.  His strong hands spread his cheeks and he stared at close range as Draco's tight little entrance. 

Draco's breathing was ragged, he was tingling and felt as if he were almost on the edge of orgasm with no sexual contact at all.  He trembled with overwhelming desire as Dumbledore stared intently at him.  He seemed almost to be making a detailed mental study of Draco's anus.  Was he admiring him?  Inspecting him?  Memorising him?  Draco didn't care.  All he knew was that his poor little asshole was just desperate to be touched, toyed with, penetrated, opened, fucked...

Kissed!  Draco physically jumped at the unbelievable sensation.  Dumbledore had pressed his lips over Draco's hungry little hole and given it a brief, sucking, teasing kiss!  Draco had not expected that!

Albus had been waiting to gage Draco's reaction.  Rimming was beyond intimate.   Even more so than fucking in his opinion.  He wanted to be sure Draco was ready for this.  He took from Draco's  wordless exclamation that he **was** ready and he set about introducing the boy to this new experience.                          

He placed his slightly parted lips right over Draco's ring and sucked hard.  Draco tensed with shock and for a second or so he actually stopped breathing in total disbelief.  What was Dumbledore doing?  Did people **really** do **this**?  Draco gripped the bedclothes tightly, his eyes wide and his mouth open.   It felt mind-blowing!

Dumbledore sucked at the tight, puckered hole, using his suction to increase the flow of blood, doubling the sensitivity of this already nerve-packed area.  He maintained the hold for as long as he could to really build up some pressure before he released and moved his lips away.  He glanced down and savoured the sight of Draco's pretty little hole, twitching with pleasure and shining, wet with his saliva.  Draco gasped breathlessly. 

Returning his lips to Draco's ass, Albus swept his tongue over his entrance with a powerful flick which made Draco gasp again, pleasure and nerves making him shake. 

Unable to hold back any longer, Albus pressed his tongue to the tiny opening and pushed the tip inside.  He had been longing to do this to Draco almost since their affair began.  Longed to taste him, to plunge his tongue deep inside his most secret place.  To kiss the very insides of him, to lick at the tight hot walls of his passage and teach him all about this most forbidden of pleasures!  It was every bit as delightful as Albus had imagined.  Draco was always fastidiously clean, and had very little body hair, tending to him orally was an absolute pleasure!  Although immaculately clean, Draco had a delicious musky taste, a deep warm taste, yet still fresh and light.  Albus slipped his tongue in and out, pushing it each time deeper into the boy.  He licked, sucked, nibbled, explored every millimetre of the sensitive flesh that his eager mouth could reach, wondering how he had resisted eating Draco out for as long as he had!

Draco felt dizzy with delight, but a little shocked and slightly self conscious too.  It went without saying that no one had ever done this to him before, and he didn't quite know what to make of it.  It felt  great physically, but he didn't know if he felt a little uncomfortable about it mentally.  Was he as clean as he should be?  It was several hours since he had showered...  But Dumbledore certainly seemed enthusiastic about it, so he must be ok.  Dumbledore seemed to be enjoying doing this to him.  Did that mean he would be expected to do it too?  Draco was not sure he wanted to do that, or if he would even know how...  His worries and nerves soon dissipated however, as Dumbledore's oral ministrations continued to push him to the limits of pleasure and Draco was lost in a haze of hedonism once more.   

At length, Albus pulled back from Draco's entrance.  As delicious as this was, if he continued much longer it would border on simply objectifying the boy.  Albus could happily eat his sweet ass like it was on a plate, but decided he really should put a time limit on this, no matter how much Draco seemed to be enjoying himself.  After all, there was still more to teach him!

Albus sat up, on his knees and smiled at the beautiful sight before him.  Draco lay helpless for a moment, as though pleasure had paralysed him temporarily. 

Draco lay still for a moment.  Dumbledore had stopped.  Stopped doing that thing to him.  That thing which Draco knew was so dirty and obscene, but which had felt so amazing and sexy and intimate.  What should he do now?  Draco turned over onto his side and sat up.  He supported himself by leaning on one hand and he looked nervously up at the headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled at Draco, a kind, reassuring smile.  The poor little thing looked so nervous.  Happy, but nervous, and his cheeks were flushed a deep pink colour.  Extending one hand, Albus pulled Draco into a caring embrace, wrapping both arms around him and kissing the top of his head.  Draco was grateful for this.  This closeness meant he didn't quite have to look the headmaster in the eye immediately, but could still feel like things were ok.

Draco was naked.  Albus was not.  Generally Albus had tried to avoid this being the case as it seemed like an abuse of power to have the boy undressed and himself still clothed.  However body confident Draco appeared to be, his bashful response to what he had just experienced proved once again that much of Draco's 'confidence' was a false front, and that in reality Draco was somewhat insecure.  Albus released Draco from his embrace for a moment in order to remove his robe. 

Draco glanced down at the headmasters cock.  He was rock hard, proving he must have enjoyed that last activity very much.  If he were honest, Draco had enjoyed it very much too.  He really should make some kind of gesture in return...

Draco shuffled back on his knees and lowered himself onto all fours, resting on his forearms, his head close to Dumbledore's crotch.  Draco had never given anyone a blow job before, but _'how hard could it be?'_   He wondered to himself.  It seemed a bit more acceptable that what Dumbledore had just done to him.  He had once overheard Millicent Bulstrode giving tips to Pansy Parkinson on how to give a blow job.  It had sounded relatively easy. 

Draco flashed a saucy smile at the headmaster and he leant towards his cock, taking hold of it lightly with one hand.  He licked his lips playfully making his intentions clear.  

Draco looked at Dumbledore's erection, concentrating on the task at hand.  What was it Millicent had told Pansy...?  _' Just put it in your mouth and start sucking, basically.'_   Draco could only assume that Millicent had a much bigger mouth than he did, of that the recipient had a much smaller dick.  He stared at the large, thick cock before him feeling somewhat phased and very unsure of himself.

Albus tried not to laugh at the quizzical look of concentration on Draco's pretty, flushed face.  He petted Draco's hair reassuringly. 

'Do you know what you are doing, Draco?'  He asked kindly. 

'No.'  Draco conceded, a little frustrated and disappointed with himself. 

'That's ok, Draco.'  Dumbledore assured him.  'I can help you if you want to try.' 

Draco nodded keenly.  He surprised himself at just how much he did want to try this.  he had always thought that giving head would be a bit disgusting, but the idea of it felt pretty arousing now.

'OK.'  Dumbledore smiled.  'I will give you instructions, but you must only follow them if it pleases you.  And there is no 'right and wrong' here, you will get a sense of what you like to do and what feels good.  You can be intuitive.'

Draco listened attentively, all the time admiring the firm cock in front of him, getting the feeling he might enjoy this more than perhaps he should. 

'Hold the base firmly.'  Dumbledore began.  'Like you are already doing, but you can grip a little more tightly if you like.' 

Draco followed the instructions to the letter. 

'Now, try just kissing the tip for me.'  Dumbledore instructed.  'It will give you a chance to see how it tastes.' 

Butterflies in his stomach, Draco leant in and pressed his slightly parted lips to the head of Dumbledore's cock and gave a brief, sucking kiss.  He tasted salty and sour, but fresh and clean and not unpleasant.  Draco repeated the action, to practice. 

He looked adorable, Albus thought, and his warm soft lips, however inexperienced, felt beautiful against the head of his cock.  He gave a soft, satisfied sigh to encourage Draco, and to let him know he was doing it well.

'Now you can try licking the full length.'  Dumbledore prompted.  'Run your tongue alone the vein underneath, right up to the tip.' 

Draco did as instructed, flicking his tongue purposely over the slit when he reached the end.  Dumbledore smiled.

'Mmmmmm.... Good boy, Draco!'  He sighed. 

Encouraged, Draco repeated the action 3 times before returning to the teasing kisses on the head, with each instruction he built a new move into his repertoire.

'Now I want you to put the head in your mouth, Draco.  Only lightly.  And I want you to tease with your tongue.  Run it around the ridge, flip it over the slit.  Tease.  Play.'  Dumbledore told him. 

The instructions were getting more complex, which Draco took to mean he was doing it right.  He opened his mouth wide and took the head of Dumbledore's cock in his mouth.  It was large and filled his mouth.  It was harder than he might have imagined to work his tongue around it, but he did his best, exploring the ridges and textures with his eager tongue.  It seemed to be effective, as the headmaster was sighing with pleasure and was lightly stroking his hair.  He seemed to have forgotten he was supposed to be giving instructions.  Draco took this to mean he was enjoying himself, and that was a good thing.  A very good thing.

The dear, sweet boy!  Albus thought as he glanced down at Draco who was working so dutifully at pleasuring his dick.  Draco seemed to be enjoying this.  Perhaps he was learning that giving pleasure was just as much fun as receiving it.  That was a very valuable lesson to learn if you want to be an accomplished lover!

'Try sucking now.'  Albus instructed at last.  'Don't try to take the whole length, just work on the head and suck.  Suck like you were sucking a sweet.'

There was something perverse about telling a school boy to 'suck dick like a sweet', but Albus was too caught up in the moment to give it too much thought.   Besides, this wasn't a random school boy.  This was Draco, his lover, and that made it ok.  Or at least, it felt like it did. 

Draco did as he was told, glad that Dumbledore had told him not to try to deep-throat.  Although Draco wished that he could do it, there was something to be said for not trying to run before he could walk!  With any luck, he would have plenty of chances to practice.  He sucked, hard and then more gently, and then hard again.  Experimenting, varying the pressure, trying, at the same time, to gage what Dumbledore liked best.  It all seemed reasonably effective as groans of pleasure became deeper and louder.

'I want you to mix it up a little now, Draco, if you can.'  Dumbledore whispered.  'Try combining the different things, try things that you think might feel good.  You are doing very well!' 

This sounded perverse too, Albus thought.  But Draco needed the reassurance and that was more important than what anyone else might think. 

Draco stopped sucking and thought for a moment as he looked at Dumbledore's magnificent cock.  He began with his first move again, kissing with an open mouthed, brief sucking kiss on the tip.  Then he began to repeat this, working down the full length of the shaft, covering it with adoring, hungry kisses.

Albus watched him, captivated and enchanted.  Draco worshiped every inch of his cock with passionate kisses, as if he were expressing his gratitude for all of the pleasure it gave him! It may not have been the most accomplished blow job he had ever received, but it was certainly the most charming.  Draco's innocence and inexperience made it sexier and more erotic than anything the most skilled and confident lover could have delivered.  Albus was close to climax by the time Draco returned his mouth to the head of his cock and began to suck again.

'Oh Gods!  Draco!  That's good!'  Albus whispered, wanting to give the boy fair warning that he was going to come.

Draco was a little nervous about this.  What would it be like?  He planned to swallow, not spit, because that would have seemed rude and spitting was not an attractive habit.  However, he didn't know how difficult it would be to swallow, or how it would taste, or even how much there would be.  It might seem like more when it's in your mouth! 

He had nothing to worry about however, as Dumbledore gave him clear warning, instinctively gripping the back of his neck and uttering _'Oh, Gods, yes!'_   In a tone which made it obvious he was going to climax.  Draco braced himself and found, to his relief, that the fluid filled his mouth rather more gradually than he had imagined it might.  It came in spurts and he swallowed it a bit at a time, his sucking, swallowing motions making the climax all the more intense and pleasurable for Albus.

Sitting up, Draco watched Dumbledore questioningly.  His breath was a little rapid and he looked flushed.  At last he looked back as Draco and smiled, taking hold of his hand. 

'Was that ok?'  Draco asked nervously. 

'Well, it was certainly effective, wasn't it?' Dumbledore smiled, and Draco gave a relieved little laugh. 

'I would probably improve with practice.'  Draco offered. 

'Well I will make sure I am available any time you want to practice, Draco!'  Dumbledore replied and Draco laughed again.  It was nice to feel so relaxed. 

'Of course...'  Dumbledore began.  'One of the best ways to learn is by experience.'  He pulled Draco close to him and moved one hand towards his crotch.  'Has anyone ever done that for you?'  He asked curiously. 

'Errrr, no.'  Draco admitted. 

Dumbledore leisurely caressed Draco's cock with sensuous strokes. 

'How selfish of me!'  He exclaimed.  'Allowing you to do that for me when I had not first shown you how!' 

'Oh, that's ok professor!'  Draco assured him, but Dumbledore was insistent. 

'I pride myself on being a considerate lover.'  He explained.  'I have come and you have not.  Very poor form on my part, I'm afraid!  So, please let me make amends.'  He said softly. 

Draco's heart fluttered.  He sat back against the headboard as Dumbledore moved between his legs.  Draco was already hard.  No one had ever done this to him, never.  He was scared and elated at the same time.  How would it feel?  Was it really as great as all the other boys boasted? 

It was better.  Far better.  As Dumbledore took Draco's cock in his mouth Draco's whole world seemed to dissolve into pleasure.  He forgot any cares or nerves he had, he even forgot why he had come here tonight and the state of distress he had been in when he arrived.  His eyes closed and he rested his head back and simply enjoyed the experience, every hot, wet moment of it! 

Albus kept it simple as it was Draco's first time.  A few affectionate kisses, followed by good, mid-pressure suction, working up and down the length of the shaft with his lips.  It didn't last long.  Albus was not surprised.  He had always been pretty talented with his lips! 

When Draco came, he came hard with a loud cry, utterly mind blown by the experience. 

Afterwards, Albus lay behind Draco, holding him tightly.  Draco had gone along with this quite readily, partly because he was dazed after his climax and partly because he had given up trying to deny just how much he wanted to be held. 

At last, Draco spoke. 

'I should go, shouldn't I?'  He offered. 

'No.'  Said Dumbledore.  'You should stay a little while longer.  You insisted that I fuck you, if you remember.  If you leave now then I will have failed to meet your demands.'

Draco gave a slightly embarrassed little laugh. 

'So, if I stay, you will?'  He asked playfully. 

Dumbledore's hand moved slowly over Draco's body and down to his ass where he cupped the cheek. 

'Yes.  Yes, I will.'  He whispered.  'You will have to give me a few moments though, I am an old man, Draco.' 

Draco giggled. 

Albus slipped his fingers between Draco's cheeks and teasingly touched his entrance.

'I suppose I can do my best to keep you satisfied while you wait.'  Dumbledore whispered and he planted tender kisses in the crook of Draco's neck. 

He whispered a lubrication charm and slowly slipped a finger into Draco's ass and began to toy with him lesiurely. 

Draco gasped and moaned with pleasure as Dumbledore fingered him.  It was amazing to be touched this way, simply for the pleasure of it.  Draco had come to associate this as a prelude to sex, and although it was enjoyable, it was mostly to serve a purpose.  This time, although the intention was to have sex, the touching seemed to mostly be about pleasing, teasing and amusing him.  Draco smiled, eyes closed, head resting back against Dumbledore.  Being played with felt fantastic. 

Albus probed, stroked and teased Draco's hole, enjoying all of the little whimpers of pleasure he drew from his young lover.  As he did so, inevitably, he felt himself growing hard again and longing to penetrate Draco with more than just his fingers.  He drew his hand away and the needy boy gave a sad little moan as he was left wanting. 

'Do you want me to take you now, Draco?'  Dumbledore asked softly, whispering to the boy in his arms. 

Draco twisted round and sat up slightly. 

'Can I ride you, professor?'  He asked with a glint in his eye. 

'Of course you may.'  Dumbledore replied and he sat up and leant back against the headboard.  If Draco wanted to be on top, if he wanted to be in control, that was certainly not a problem, in fact, it could be a positive thing. 

Draco climbed onto the head teachers lap, facing him, straddling him and he took hold of his firm cock and pressed the tip to his asshole.  As Dumbledore whispered another lubrication charm Draco slid down the length of his cock until it was sheathed inside him. 

Being inside Draco felt so good, it always had.  Being inside him when he was on top of you, flushed, pouting, and sighing with satisfaction as he rode your cock like a Nimbus 2000 was beyond amazing!  Feeling so adored, so desired by such a beautiful young boy.  It was everything. 

Draco thrust his hips, he flicked his hair, he worked for his own pleasure as well as his lovers.  Albus held him, at the hip and the shoulder and watched him, drinking in the delicious sight. 

Draco was hard as a rock and he knew he could easily work himself to a climax as he took Dumbledore's cock like this.  Dumbledore knew it too and liked nothing better than feeling the boy come while he was inside him.  He took hold of Draco's dick and tugged at him, firmly, but with a lubrication charm cast over his hand so that it heightened the sensations for Draco. 

Draco cried out loud as he climaxed all over Dumbledore's hand.  He flopped forward onto him, leaning his head against his shoulder, exhausted from his exertions! 

Albus smiled and kissed his cheek before taking hold of him and, with his ever impressive and surprising strength, flipped him over to the side so that he lay on his back.  He then quickly climbed on top of him and slipped his cock back inside him, keen for his own climax.  Draco riding him felt amazing, but it was nice to finish of top, to have the boy beneath him and to be able to take him, just exactly as he liked to get himself to orgasm.  It didn't take long.  In minutes he was filling Draco's ass with his fluid, giving a deep moan of pleasure and making Draco cry out again.  It really had been some quite spectacular sex! 

It seemed a natural progression to pull Draco into his arms afterwards and spoon him again, kissing gently at his beautiful pale neck in a leisurely manner.  Draco's breathing was soft and relaxed and he stroked Albus's arms affectionately as he held him.  The embrace was warm, tender, perfect.  Just exactly what was called for after such an amazing evening. 

Draco began to stir softly, was he going to want to leave, Albus wondered? 

'Are you alright Draco?'  he asked gently.  'You know, you can stay here tonight if you want to.'  He offered. 

Draco twisted round to face him, still in his arms.  He rested his face against Dumbledore's chest, snuggling into his beard and wrapped his arms around him. 

'Maybe for a little while...'  He mumbled softly. 

He could stay, maybe just for a few minutes like this, surely?  A few minutes wouldn't hurt.  Besides, it was so warm and comfortable here, and he felt so safe.  He felt so safe with Dumbledore, he almost couldn't understand what he had been so worked up about when he arrived.  There was no need to question this.  It was ok.  Dumbledore wouldn't hurt him.  He could trust him.  So what if this could never be a real relationship, if it could never be out in the open?  If it had to remain a secret forever Draco decided he could cope with that because it was a beautiful secret.  If he had learnt anything, it was that it was ok to have feelings.  It was ok to be fond of someone.  You could make use of your heart and not automatically have it broken.  It was ok.  It was safe.  He could stay... just a few minutes...

Albus smiled as he watched the boy drift off to sleep in his arms.  It really was ok to be with him like this.  It really was ok to want him and it really was ok to care deeply about him.  Albus smiled again.  What a strange school year this one had been.  Strange, but beautiful.  He wondered who had learnt more, Draco or himself?      


	8. Growing Pains

'What's up, Draco baby?'  Pansy Parkinson asked in a silly, flirtatious voice, stepping out in front of him and draping her arms around his neck, as he stormed across the common room. 

'Get the hell off me, you stupid bitch!'  Draco snapped, pushing Pansy roughly out of the way. 

Pansy gave a little cry and stumbled, somewhat theatrically, out of his way, drawing the attention of the other students.

Crabbe leapt up, chest puffed out, and confronted Draco. 

'Woah, man!  What the hell do you think you're doing?'  He attempted to be chivalrous, and Pansy stood behind her protector, sad eyes fluttering. 

Draco was not in the mood for this bullshit.  He drew his wand and pointed it right at Crabbe's face. 

'Get the fuck out of my way, you great sack of shit, or I'll hex you into 1000 pieces!'  He spat.

The common room fell deadly silent.  Students looked nervous.  Draco was never usually **nice** to people, but he was never usually **this** horrible! 

Crabbe, along with Pansy took several steps back.  Draco may not work hard in class, but his family background meant that he had been learning dark magic since the day he learnt to talk.  There were few in the whole of Hogwarts who would have fancied taking him on. 

'That goes for any of you other fuckers too!'  Draco shouted spinning round, brandishing his wand at first years and 6th formers alike.  'Stay the fuck out of my way!'  He yelled, eyes glistening with the tears that were beginning to form. 

No one spoke. 

Fire blazing in his chest, Draco raised his wand and shot a spell up at the chandelier.  The chain which held it dissolved and the great iron light fitting crashed to the ground, narrowly missing some young students who screamed in fright.  A second swish of his wand knocked every single painting off the walls, shattered the glass in the frames and overturned the bookcases with a horrifying crash.

Draco glared at the terrified crowd, considering a third act of destruction, but thought better of it as Terrance Higgs and Adrian Pucey stood up and looked like they were about to head towards him.  He turned his back and ran from the room, a letter on Malfoy-monogrammed parchment clutched in his hand.

'He's fucking lost it!  Crabbe gasped, shaking his head, as two first year students were sent to inform professor Snape that Draco Malfoy had trashed the common room.

Once outside the common room and out of sight of the other students, he ran.  Ran all the way to Dumbledore's study, tears falling freely from his eyes and running down his flushed cheeks. 

Dumbledore rose from his chair behind his desk the moment he set eyes on the hysterical boy. 

It had been less than 3 hours since they had blissfully woken up together in his bed, the first time ever that they had done this as Draco had finally allowed himself to stay the entire night.  The day being Saturday, they had cuddled and taken tea together, as there was no rush to get to classes.  Draco had been so calm, so mature.  It had actually been quite disconcerting in a way.  They had discussed classical magical literature; books Dumbledore was surprised that any Hogwarts student had read, yet alone understood at such a level.  Draco had talked about his desire to travel, just as soon as he was no longer bound by the wishes of his parents.  His travel plans included both Magical and Muggle settlements.  There really was so much more to Draco than he chose to show. 

But something had happened in the last 2 hours.  Something that had taken him from a calm and happy frame of mind to the very height of distress. 

Draco did not rush to Dumbledore.  Instead he headed for the stairs which lead to the bedroom.  That was where he wanted to be.  It was the safest place in the world because no one else knew he went there.  He flung himself down on the floor beside the bed, pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face, sobbing deeply, convulsively. 

Dumbledore had followed him of course and he slowly sat down on the floor beside the crying boy.  There was no point asking what was the matter.  Someone crying like this couldn't possibly give an answer.  Draco gasped for breath almost choking on his own tears. 

Dumbledore wrapped an affectionate arm around Draco's shoulder and pulled him close so that he leant against his body.  It was mere moments before Draco had turned himself to bury his face in Albus's robes, gripping him tightly. 

Albus held him for several minutes while Draco simply sobbed, holding onto him and crying like he had never cried before.  He probably needed this, Albus thought. 

At length, Draco's breathing began to steady and his racing heart rate began to fall, as exhaustion from crying took him over.  He sat back slightly, trying to compose himself and gather his thoughts. 

Dumbledore stroked his tear soaked hair back from his face.

'Can you tell me about it, Draco?'  He whispered kindly. 

Draco didn't speak.  He couldn't.  Instead he thrust the paper which he was holding apathetically into Dumbledore's hand and proceeded to stare at him, with wide questioning eyes as he read it.

Dumbledore took the paper from Draco and unfolded it, noticing instantly the Malfoy insignia.  It was a letter.  It was a letter from home.

 

**_Draco,_ **

**_As you are most likely aware, your mother and I have received your latest school report and it is sufficient, for the time being, to simply say that we continue to be thoroughly disappointed with the progress, or should I say, lack of progress, that you are making._ **

**_Despite some comments that your behaviour has been somewhat calmer this year, we have seen little other improvements reflected in this report.  We have not raised you to be a failure, Draco._ **

**_Your grades continue to be largely mediocre and it is frankly an embarrassment to the whole family that even muggle-borns in your class outrank you in many of the exam tables._ **

**_I myself attended Hogwarts school, and I am proud to say that I achieved highly during my time there.   I had expected no less from you.  Your mother also was an outstanding student during her time at school and we are at a loss as to how we have managed to raise such a disappointment for a son._ **

**_Perhaps we are in part responsible.  It has been clear for some time that Hogwarts is not what it used to be, which is hardly surprising under the direction of that poor excuse for a headmaster._ **

**_I only hope that we are not entirely too late in taking the course of action we have decided upon._ **

**_These few weeks will be your last at Hogwarts, Draco.  As of the coming September, you will transfer to Durmstrang Academy for your NEWT years.  It goes without saying that due to your appalling record of poor behaviour, I had to pull a good number of strings to convince them to accept you.  However, I did so because I am loathed to give up on you all together and I believe that Durmstrang may provide some of the discipline that you so badly need._ **

**_I hope you will not be distracted from your exams in these last week weeks by the need to say goodbye to any friends you have made.  I doubt this will be the case however, as your social skills have also left a lot to be desired.  It is clear that your mother and I will have to be proactive in finding you a suitable wife when the time comes as this seems to be another skill you have failed to develop._ **

**_But I digress.  You will be able to thank your mother and I for our efforts to salvage your education when you see us in summer._ **

**_Regards,_ **

**_L. Malfoy._ **

Albus had always prided himself on being a calm man, one who was in control of his emotions.  However, right at this moment, had Lucius Malfoy been in the room, he would have found it a challenge to resist casting the Cruciatus curse on him.  He did not deserve a family!  He did not deserve a son.  He did not deserve Draco!  Poor Draco!  He had experienced this all his life.  No wonder he had been so confused by kindness when Albus had first shown him any. 

There were no words.  What could he possibly say?  Albus put the letter down and simply took Draco in his arms and held him.  Just held him, while Draco cried softly.  Not firey angry crying anymore, just sad, defeated tears. 

Albus wondered exactly what emotions Draco was feeling.  He was struggling to identify all of the emotions that he himself was feeling.  He was furious with Lucius and shocked that even he could write such a cruel and judgemental letter to Draco.  It seemed entirely designed to tear apart the boy's confidence and self esteem, if he even had any.  He was concerned about how Draco must be feeling and wanted so very much to make him smile again.  He had been chasing away Draco's distress all year and making him smile when he felt sad, but even as the most powerful wizard alive, Albus felt somewhat powerless to fix this.  

Another feeling crept in.  A hollow, empty terrifying feeling.  A deep gnawing pain inside his chest almost stopped him breathing.  Draco was going away.  Being taken away.  He wouldn't be able to see him anymore.  Draco would be gone. 

To a school, which may have a good reputation academically, but one which did not shy away from teaching the dark arts.  One where moral and ethical guidance was secondary to the pursuit of power and success.  Draco had the potential to be a beautiful person.  A place like Drumstrang could ruin a person like Draco.  It had happened before...

Two silent tears ran slowly down Dumbledore's cheeks and into Draco's hair.  He didn't know if Draco felt them.

He had to be strong.  If ever there was a time to be the adult in the situation, it was now.  Draco had no doubt all of these feelings along with the terrifying prospect of a new school in a different country where he knew no one.  _'Be mindful of his feelings...'_   Dippett had advised.  Now was the time to follow that advice and be strong, for Draco's sake.      

 'Can you talk to me, Draco?'  Albus asked gently. 

It was several seconds before Draco replied. 

'I hate him.'  He said numbly, staring forward into thin air, a glazed expression on his face.  'I hate him so much.' 

Albus said nothing.  He couldn't bring himself to disagree with this statement, and it was good that Draco was able to express it. 

'I'm going to leave you know.'  Draco continued, some animation returning to his voice.  'As soon as I come of age, I'm going to leave home all together.' 

He paused for a moment to see if Albus would challenge his decision.  When he said nothing, Draco continued. 

'I mean it, you know.  I have money, my own money, I don't need them.  My grandfather left some of his money directly to me, plus I save all the money I'm given.  And I sell most of the expensive crap my parents give me...  It's always been my plan to leave, you see.' 

Albus smiled a bitter sweet smile.  This was the boy who had once told him that the only thing he liked was having money and expensive things to show off.  It seemed it couldn't be further from the truth. 

'As soon as I'm 17.'  Draco vowed, promising to himself.  'As soon as I'm 17, they can't stop me going.  They can't make me do anything I don't want to do.'

'No, they can't.'  Dumbledore assured him.  'You will be free to do as you wish.' 

Draco's eyes filled with tears once more and he flung his arms around Dumbledore.  No one had ever told him he could do as he wished before!

'I don't want to leave Hogwarts though.'  Draco whispered at last.  'I want to leave home, I would leave today if I could, but I don't want to leave Hogwarts!' 

'I thought you hated it here, Draco?'  Albus asked.  He could understand Draco being scared to go somewhere new, but he was surprised that Draco actually said he didn't want to leave Hogwarts. 

Draco stood up suddenly, exasperated, perhaps with Dumbledore, perhaps with himself. 

'Of course I don't hate it here!'  He exclaimed.  'Hogwarts is my home!' 

Albus flinched.  It was not the first time a troubled young man had said that. 

'I'm sorry.'  He offered, standing up too.  'It's just that in the past you have been somewhat vocal about your dislike of school.' 

'It's all lies!'  Draco half shouted.  'I lie all the time, professor.  I lie so often that I don't even know what's real sometimes!  Of course I've said I hate school, you have to say that, don't you?  That's just what people say.  But this is my home.  I know I'm...  safe here.' 

'Safe?'  Dumbledore echoed.

Draco nodded. 

'People know me here.  They understand me.'  He sighed.  'My father's right you know, I don't really have any friends, but people know me here.  I fit in to the group in my own way.' 

'And how is that?'  Dumbledore asked, interested in how Draco saw himself within his peer group. 

'I don't like them, and they probably don't like me all that much.'  Draco clarified.  'But they know I'm clued up about dark magic so they leave me the hell alone.  They keep a respectful distance.  The girls flirt with me sometimes although they know nothing will come of it.  And the boys, well, they don't give me too much hassle, not in a serious way.  I am established here, people know how I am and they leave me alone.'

'And is that the best you can hope for, Draco?'  Albus asked him gently.  'Wouldn't you like to make some real friends?' 

'I don't know, do I?'  Draco lamented.  'I've never had any friends, so how do I know?' 

Albus approached him slowly and took hold of his hands. 

'You are a lovely person, Draco, truly, a wonderful young man...' 

Draco sighed disbelievingly.

'I know you may not believe me, but you are.  I hope one day you will know it.  You have so much potential.  In spite of everything your fool of a father has put you through, you are still so warm and can be so pleasant and charming.  It may be wrong of me to speak badly of your father in this manner, but it is important that someone tells you.' 

Dumbledore paused, to see if Draco was still listening receptively or if he was angry or upset.  Draco's gaze was steady, so he continued. 

'You are lovely, Draco.  You need to hear that and you need to believe it.  By all  means, keep your wits about you, but it is safe for you to open up to people and make friends.  Be real with people, trust a little.  Besides, if you intend to leave home when you are 17, some good friends will be of great value to you.'  Albus fleetingly remembered Sirius Black leaving his oppressive pure-blood family at a young age.  He had turned out alright.

Draco nodded slowly, uncertainly. 

'Durmstrang is an excellent school.'  Dumbledore assured him.  'Some exceptional wizards have graduated from there...' 

Draco looked frightened. 

'But, I won't know anyone.'  He whispered. 

'But you could make new friends if you let people get close to you.'  Dumbledore suggested. 

'I don't think I know how.'  Draco confessed quietly.  'I've never let anyone get close to me, except... you.'  He whispered. 

Dumbledore hugged him. 

'Well, not all closeness has to be like the closeness we have had, you do know that, don't you?'  Dumbledore asked. 

Draco smiled and gave a little laugh. 

'I know I don't have to go to bed with everyone I want to make friends with, if that's what you mean!'  He replied. 

Albus nodded.  It was foolish of him to have thought for a moment that Draco would not have understood this, he was a bright young man, after all!  However, it was worth having said it, because it had made Draco smile and laugh, and that was beautiful. 

'It's just that, I've never really had a friend who I trusted before, so I don't know what it would be like.'  Draco said honestly.

'Well...'  Said Albus, caressing his face gently,  'If you leave Hogwarts then I will not be your teacher any more.  You could write to me, any time you felt you needed a friend.' 

Draco's eyes filled with tears again, but they were slightly different tears this time.  They were almost happy tears.  Albus hugged him again. 

'Thank you professor.'  Draco whispered. 

'Of course...'  Albus began.  'It does mean that we will no longer be able to enjoy the closeness we have had this year.'  His voice rang with regret and somehow it soothed Draco to hear it.

'I suppose it never was going to last forever.'  Draco replied with a calmness and emotional maturity that Dumbledore had thought beyond him.

'It will be hard to be parted from you.'  Dumbledore said softly.  'It will be hard for both of us I expect.  If you decide you want to end things now and have these last few weeks to adjust, I will understand.'  He offered.  'It's important that you have some control over that decision I think.' 

Draco thought hard for a moment. 

'I'd like to continue to be with you, until the end of term, if I may, professor.'  He replied calmly.  'There are only a couple more weeks that I can be with you.  I'm going to need them.' 

Albus pulled Draco close, held him tightly and kissed the top of his head and two more silent tears escaped from his eyes. 

'So am I.'  He whispered.  'So am I.' 

Three little words _'So am I'_   let Draco know, more clearly than anything else Dumbledore had said, that he was valuable, he was special, he was worthy.  Perhaps not the usual three little words that lovers long to hear, but they were more than powerful enough for Draco. 

The end of term approached rapidly and the remaining two weeks flew by at such a pace.  Draco spent every moment he could with Dumbledore.  Although much of that time was given over to the physical aspect of their relationship, Dumbledore made sure he spent a good deal of time talking to Draco too.  In those last two weeks they talked more than they had done all year.  It didn't make parting any easier. 

There was no big emotional scene on Draco's last day.  He left as one of a crowd of students heading for the train.  Albus watched him silently from his vantage point about the courtyard, tracking his sliver blond hair until he disappeared out of sight.  They had never really said goodbye, not with words, but had said it a thousand times with kisses, caresses and deep longing sighs.

Would Draco write to him, he wondered?  Should he write first?  No.  That would be serving his own needs, not Draco's.  It would be important for Draco to focus on his new life at Drumstrang and not constantly be looking back to his time at Hogwarts.  At 16, going to a new school would be a huge adventure, one that hopefully, Draco would enjoy.  He would be busy.  Meeting new people, starting new classes and hopefully making new friends.  Albus decided to give Draco space.  Draco would write, as and when he was ready to.

And so, the most remarkable school year drew to a close and Albus reflected for a moment on just how much he had learnt in the past 10 months.  He retreated to his office feeling older, wiser yet somehow younger and more exhilarated than he had felt in years. Albus mused as he sat in his great armchair and lit his pipe of sandalwood tobacco.  However knowledgeable and learned he became, it seemed there was always someone from who he can learn something more. 

Settling down comfortably against the cushions, he drew a deep breath of smoke.  He was tired.  His most recent adventure was drawing to a close.  But Draco, Draco's adventures were just beginning!  Albus wondered with a smile just where Draco's adventurers would take him.  Where would he go?  What exciting things would he do and see?  Albus dearly hoped that he would find out some day.  If Draco decided he wanted to write to him then perhaps he would. 

It's always hard to watch your students leave, because you care about them, of course you do.  And you try not to get too emotionally involved, because that would probably kill you, but you care, of course you care.  You care deeply, but you watch them fly free, onto the next stage in their lives.  You flatter yourself as you hope that you were as important to them as they were to you.  You hope they will remember you as fondly as you remember them.  You know it's the right thing, a natural progression, but still it is never easy to see them leave.  Not when you care so much.  Albus Dumbledore sighed deeply.  He often did that. 


	9. To Sir, with love

**_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_ **

**_I promised you I would write.  It has been nearly a year since I left, and this is the first time I have put quill to parchment.  I apologise.  I'm as bad as a pen friend as I was as a student, I suppose.  I am sorry._ **

**_I hope you are well and that everything at Hogwarts is as it should be.  I do miss the place, which is something many people might have thought I'd never say!_ **

**_Despite feeling a little homesick for Hogwarts in my first few weeks, I have found that I have settled in well at Durmstrang.  It suits me here.  You may not believe this, but I was made a prefect and have been appointed head boy for the coming year.  Please tell professor Snape about this for me, but make sure he is sitting down first in case he collapses with shock!_ **

**_I have made a couple of friends here, my studies are going well and I have continued drawing in my free time.  I am generally enjoying myself, but it will be nice to have a break from studying over the summer._ **

**_I have missed you, professor, very much indeed.  I have missed the kind way that you used to talk to me and the way you were nice to me when I was always so abrasive and unpleasant.  Really, you taught me everything I know about kindness, tolerance and how to be close to people.  I can never thank you enough for that.  If it weren't for your kindness I am not sure I would have made any friends here or settled into my studies as well as I have._ **

**_I am terribly excited about Durmstrang hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament next year, not least because it means I will get to see you again when you come here with the Hogwarts students._ **

**_Please don't worry or misunderstand me, I won't pressure you for more than your company if it's not what you want. It will simply be great to see you again.  Although I confess I greatly miss the closeness we shared, I promise I will not make demands of you if you feel it's not appropriate to be close in the way we once were.  I have learnt to be a lot less selfish over the last year.  I think you would notice a change in me.  I am a better person now than I was.  Although you were the one person who actually saw some good in me anyway.  I will not ever forget that._ **

**_I would love to hear from you, about how you are and about what everyone at Hogwarts is up to, so please write back to me if you get the chance.  I know you will be very busy and I hope you have some nice plans for the summer._ **

**_I look forward to seeing you in September when you visit us._ **

**_Warmest wishes,_ **

**_Draco.  X_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End....
> 
> Although you may get the impression that I might just have a sequel in mind! ;-) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting etc. xx


End file.
